


Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)

by chemmmm



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Comic Book Science, Early in Canon, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Secret Identity, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemmmm/pseuds/chemmmm
Summary: 토니를 제외하고는 아무도 토니가 아이언맨이라는 사실을 알지 못한다. 갑자기 토니는 기억 상실을 겪게 되었고, 결국 아무도 토니가 아이언맨이라는 사실을 알지 못하게 되었다.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451815) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 

> 이 이야기는 avengers #4 이후의 오리지널 팀으로부터 avengers #16 전까지의 오리지널 팀(행크와 자넷이 아직 정체를 밝힌 상태인)을 배경으로 하고 있습니다. 행크/자넷의 커플링이 언급됩니다. 초기 616 설정을 현대로 가져왔기 때문에, 어벤져스 기술들에 자잘한 설정 충돌이 있을 수 있습니다. 예를 들자면 어벤져스 아이덴티티 카드를 가지고 있고 아이언맨 아머가 완전히 토니의 목소리를 변조합니다. 그리고 제가 이야기의 흐름 상 적당히 날조한, 토니의 가슴판 체스트 플레이트에 대한 가설도 있습니다. 그리고 그냥 기억 상실이 이런 식으로 일어난다고 납득한 척 해 주세요! ;)
> 
> Really Thank you for the beautiful story and permission! X)

"토니에게 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 다시 말해 보게," 스티브가 숨을 고르며 말했다. 토니를 발견한 사람이 자넷이었던 건 정말 큰 행운이었음이 틀림없다. "이번에는 조금만 더 천천히 말해줄 수 있겠나?"

와스프의 시크릿 아이덴티티는 공공연한 비밀이다. 그녀는 어벤져스 활동을 할 때 굳이 얼굴을 가리지 않았으므로, 그렇다고 해서 새삼스러울 것도 없었다. 그리고 지난 한 해 스티브는 자넷 반 다인과 함께 어울리며 그녀가 상당한 재력을 지닌 여자임을 알게 되었는데, 그녀는 어벤져스의 후원자인 바로 그 토니 스타크 같은 사람들과 저녁 만찬이나 자선 행사 같은 부유층들의 행사에서 종종 어울리고는 했다. 스티브, 그러니까 캡틴 아메리카는, 때때로 그 '세계'에 편입되기는 했지만 자넷과 토니는 태생적으로 그런 세계의 사람이었다.

그리고 오늘 밤 스티브는 토니가 참여하는 자선 행사에 자넷 역시 참석하기로 했던 것에 정말로 감사했다. 그녀는 스티브의 동료들을 수치스럽게 만들 수 있을 만큼 굉장한 수완을 지니고 있어 최악의 재난 상황에서조차 이성을 유지할 수 있었기 때문이다. 오늘 저녁에 만약 민간인들이 먼저 토니를 발견했더라면ㅡ상상만 해도 끔찍했다.

흠, 그러고 보니 언제부터 어벤져스를 민간인이라 취급하지 않게 된 거지?

그들은 어벤져스 맨션의 지하에 있는 팀 브리핑 룸으로 모였다. 자넷은 오페라 장갑을 잃어버린 채로 양 손을 부여잡고 그를 쳐다보고 있었는데, 오늘 밤 일이 끔찍하게 잘못 돌아가고 있다는 것을 보여주는 아주 단적으로 우아한 광경이라 할 수 있겠다. 그녀는 여전히 반짝이는 금빛과 검정색의 백리스 이브닝 가운을 입고 있었고 (아마 이번 세기에는 저 정도의 노출만이 허용되는 것이라고, 스티브는 어렴풋하게 짐작했다) 클러치와 숄, 그리고 힐은 의자 한 데에 뭉텅이로 쌓아 놓았다. 머리카락은 온통 헝클어져 흐트러져 있는데다가 화장이 엉망이 되었음에도 그녀는 개의치 않았다. 그들에게는 더 큰 문제가 눈앞에 있었다.

"나는, 그러니까, 정확히 무슨 일이 있었는지는 몰라." 자넷의 목소리는 긴장으로 딱딱했다. "일이 일어났을 때 나는 토니와 함께 있지 않았거든. 나는 계단 옆에 있었고 그는 위층에 있었어. 아마 미술 수집품들을 구경하도록 초대받은 것 같은데. 그는 그 곳에 오 분도 머물러 있지 않았지만, 내려왔을 때 그가 나를 보는 눈길이, 무언가 잘못된 것 같은 거야. 내가 "토니?" 하고 그의 이름을 불렀을 때, 그는, 그러니까 그는ㅡ" 그녀의 목소리가 겨우 들릴 정도로 작아졌다. "그는 심지어 자신의 이름조차 기억하지 못했어." 

상황은 끔찍했다. 이건 정말, 정말로 좋지 않았다.

스티브는 어떻게 해서든 이 악몽을 몰아내려는 듯 눈을 감고 손으로 연신 얼굴을 쓸어 내렸다. "맙소사. 신이시여."

자넷이 그런 그를 진정시키겠다는 듯이 어깨 위에 손을 얹는다. "그래, 나도 당신의 심정을 이해해." 그녀가 조용히 말했다.

"그 다음에는 어떻게 되었지?"

"흠," 그녀는 입꼬리를 조금 끌어올렸다. "그는 어쨌든, 토니 스타크야." 그녀는 마치 스티브가 토니가 어떤 사람이었는지 알아야 한다는 것처럼, 그녀 역시도 토니가 누군지 알아야 한다는 것처럼, 그리고 모두가, 명백하게, 그가 누구였는지 알아야 한다는 것처럼 재차 강조했다. "그는 재주가 넘치는 사람이야. 물론 그는 숨기려 했지만, 당연하잖아? 하지만 그는ㅡ 지금의 그는 자신이 누구인지도 몰라, 내가 누구인지도 모르고, 그가 어디 있었는지조차 모르고 있지. 명백하게도. 토니는, 직접 말하지는 않았지만 겁을 먹은 것 같아 보였어. 나는 그를 거기서 빼내야 한다는 것을 깨달았지, 언론이 알아채지 않길 바랐거든. 그래서 코에 파우더를 다시 바르는 척 거기서 빠져나와서 지갑에 든 어벤져스 카드로 당신에게 연락을 넣은 거야. 당신과, 아이언 맨과 블레이크 박사에게 연락을 한 다음에 그와 함께 거기서 빠져나왔어." 그 시점에서부터는 저도 합류했기 때문에, 스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 자넷의 메시지를 받자마자 옷을 꿰입고 당장 뛰쳐나왔고 때맞춰 자넷과 토니가 도착했다. "그에게 무슨 일이 일어났건, 글쎄, 난 이게 어벤져스에 관련된 일이라고 생각하는데. 완전히 기억을 잃었다니, 그것도 이렇게 바로?" 자넷이 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. "이상하잖아. 그리고 우린ㅡ어벤져스는ㅡ 그런 류의 이상한 일을 하고 있고." 

정말로 수상한 일이었다. 또 이상한 것은, 대체 왜 아이언맨이 콜에 응답하지 않는거지? 아이언맨은 토니의 보디가드이므로 이런 일이 일어나기 전에 그가 막았어야 했을 텐데. 토니가 그에게 하룻밤 오프를 주었다 해도, 그가 어벤져스 콜까지 무시할 이유는 없다. 물론 콜이 있다고 해서 꼭 집합해야만 하는 것은 아니었지만, 엄밀히 말하자면, ㅡ그러니까 이건 그의 고용주에 관련된 일이잖아?

"그래서 당신에게 전화한 거야. 토니니까." 자넷이 조금 머뭇거리며 말을 이었다. "토니는 여전히 우리 동료잖아, 어벤져스는 아니지만. 그치?" 스티브는 살짝 미소를 지으며 자넷의 손 위에 그의 손을 살풋 겹쳤다. "자네 말이 맞아. 옳은 결정을 내렸어, 와스프."

자넷이 한숨을 쉬며 그의 어깨를 단단하게 쥐었다. "나는 그저 토니에게 도움이 되고 싶어. 그러니까 당신들에게 전화한 게 맞는 일이었길 바랄 뿐이고." 

"우리는 답을 찾아낼 걸세." 스티브는 일부러 더 강하게 단정 짓듯 말했다. 그는 캡틴 아메리카였고 캡틴 아메리카는 용감했으며, 캡틴아메리카는 토니가 괜찮을 것이라고 믿어야 했기 때문이다. "블레이크 박사의 검진이 끝나지도 않았지 않나. 그가 무언가 알아냈을 수도 있어, 생각보다 쉬운 일일지도 몰라."

"아마도," 자넷이 확신 없이 덧붙였다. "내 생각엔, 당신이 그를 먼저 만나봐야 할 것 같아." 

왜 아이언 맨이 여기 없는 거지? 아이언 맨은 그들 중 토니에 대해 가장 잘 알고 있다. 당연히 그가 이 일을 맡았어야 했는데. 하지만 그는 여기 없었고, 그래서 어쩔 수 없이 스티브는 심호흡을 하고 어깨를 폈다. 어쩔 수 없다, 그가 책임져야 했다. 

"좋아," 스티브가 말했다. "단지, 난 박사를 방해하고 싶지는 않네."

토니는 지하의 다른 쪽 끝에 있는 어벤져스 전용 의무실에 있었는데, 쭉 뻗은 복도 끝 열린 문으로 희미하게 그를 볼 수 있었다. 토니가 저기에 있는 것을 보는 것은 굉장히 어색했다. 물론 이곳은 그의 집이므로 어디든 그가 원하는 곳을 갈 수 있는데다가 그는 종종 아이언 맨의 아머를 고치느라 그의 연구실을 사용하기도 했지만, 하지만 스티브가 지금 느끼는 이 괴로운 감정은ㅡ토니가 마치 학교 밖에서 어딘가에 있을 선생님을 찾아다니는 어린아이 같아 보였다는 것에서 기인했다. 

토니는 검진 테이블 위에 걸터앉아 허공에 다리를 흔들고 있었다. 박사는 그의 옆에 서 있었고, 이미 흐트러지긴 했지만 어쨌든 자넷이 오늘 멋진 저녁 복장을 갖추고 있었던 것처럼 토니 역시도 아마 한때는 굉장히 멋있었을 턱시도를 입고 있었다. 코트는 토니 옆에 대충 널브러져 있었고, 나비 넥타이는 이미 흐트러졌으며, 풀린 넥 칼라 하며 커프스 링크 역시도 어디론가 사라져 있었다. 한 쪽 팔을 걷은 토니는 혈압계 커프를 끼우고 있었다. 한 번도 본 적 없는 표정의 토니는 눈을 크게 뜨고 방 안에서 멍하니 시선을 헤매는 중이었다. 그는 낯선 세계에 홀로 떨어진 것이 정말로, 무척이나 혼란스러워 보였다. 

토니의 시선이 스티브와 마주쳤다.

스티브는 조금 기대에 찼다. 자넷의 메시지를 받기는 했지만 토니가 그를 알아볼 지도 모른다는 미약한 희망이 고개를 들었다. 솔직히 조금 오만한 생각이기는 했지만, 스티브는 1940년 이후부터 쭉 캡틴 아메리카였으니까, 이만하면 꽤 유명한 편 아닌가? 그러니 비록 토니가 그를 개인적으로는 기억하지 못하더라도 유니폼 정도는 알아볼 수도 있지 않겠는가. 스티브는 토니가 앗, 캡틴 아메리카다, 하고 그를 알아보길 기대했다. 아마 토니는 캡틴 아메리카를 알아볼 수 있을 것이다. 사람들은 늘 캡틴 아메리카가 누군지 알고 있었으니까.

스티브는 토니가 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있도록 모자도 미리 벗어 두었다. 

토니의 시선에서는 어떤 기색도 엿보이지 않았다. 대신, 그의 시선에는 완전히 다른 감정이 실려 있는 것 같았다.

스티브가 아이언 맨의 친구로서, 그를 좋아하는 많은 이유들 중 하나를 굳이 꼽자면 아이언 맨은 늘 아주 기꺼이 그에게 미래를 설명해 준다는 것이었다. 그는 스티브가 미래를 잘 알지 못한다는 무지함에 부끄러움을 느끼지 않도록 배려하는 상냥함까지도 갖추고 있었다. 어느 날 스티브는 요즈음에는 잘생긴 사람을 가리켜 무어라 하는 지 갑자기 궁금해졌던 적이 있었다. (왜냐하면 더 이상 스티브가 어렸을 때나 쓰던 유행어가 더 이상은 쓰이지 않는데다가, 이봐 자기야, 배급은 받았어? 이딴 소리를 지껄일 수는 없지 않겠는가?) 그가 아이언 맨에게 슬쩍, 매력적인 사람을 가리키는 시쳇말이 무엇인지 물어봤을 때, 아이언 맨은 그저 마스크 뒤 그의 새파란 눈을 반짝거리며 그를 바라보기만 했다.ㅡ마스크에 가려 보이지 않았지만 아마 그는 웃고 있는 것 같았다ㅡ 그리고 신조어를 가르쳐 줬는데, 솔직히 말하자면 그 단어들이라는 게 죄 당황스럽기 짝이 없었더랬다.

그 리스트에 뭐라고 쓰여 있었더라? 왜냐하면 토니가 그를 바라보는 눈길은ㅡ그러니까, 그 ‘대담하기 짝이 없는’ 신조어들 외에는 표현할 방법이 없어 보였기 때문에, 그 리스트를 다시 떠올렸다. 그와 마주친 토니의 눈은 급격하게 차분해졌고, 볼이 살짝 붉어진 그는 입을 벌리고 스티브를 쳐다보았다. 그의 시선은 경외와 감탄으로 가득 차 있었는데, 명백한 욕망마저 엿보였다. 그는 스티브가 누군지 전혀 알지 못하는 것 같았지만, 아이언 맨의 말을 빌리자면, 그는 _반한 것_ 같았다.

그리고 스티브는 그저ㅡ젠장, 어떻게 해야 해? 기억이 멀쩡한 토니라면 저렇게 행동하지 않았을 거라고! 그가 키만 껑충하니 커서 비쩍 말랐던 어린 시절에는 아무도 그에게 눈길을 주지 않았다. 그가 캡틴 아메리카가 된 이후에는, 물론 사람들이 전과 달리 그를 바라보기는 했다. 무려 캡틴 아메리카잖아? 그는 항상 ‘매력’적인 상태였기에 굳이 언급할 필요도 없었다. 하지만 그건 캡틴 아메리카를 향한 시선으로, 그들은 그저 유니폼을 입은 캡틴 아메리카만을 보고 있는 것이다. 그러니까 그동안 그는 다른 종류의 ‘무매력’이나 마찬가지로 취급되었다.

토니는 단 한 번도 그를 저런 식으로 본 적이 없었다. 사실 스티브는 그 누구도, 자신을, 이런 식으로 바라볼 것이라고 단 한 번도 상상해 본 적이 없었다. 토니는 그를 전혀 모르는 사람처럼 바라보고 있었지만 명백하게 스티브에게 흥미를 보였다. 그러니까, 그의 유니폼을 당장이라도 찢어버리고 당장 가장 가까운 바닥에 그를 쓰러뜨리고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였다. 오, 하느님, 세상에.

그의 낯선 눈길에ㅡ 스티브는 그조차도 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 살갗이 팽팽하게 당겨지는 것 같다. 토니의 뜨거운 시선에 담긴 열망과 갈망이 너무 노골적이라 스티브는 그에게 다가갈수록 어깨가 절로 떨릴 정도였다.

스티브가 그에게로 다가설수록 토니의 표정이 밝아졌다. 토니는 마치 그가 스티브와 아는 사이여서 스티브가 바로 그를 위해 온 것이길 바란다는 표정을 지었다.

스티브는 여상해 보이려 노력하며, 그리고 제발 토니가 그의 행동에서 이 망할 상황이 이상하다는 것을 깨닫길 바라며 의무실 문에 기대어 인사를 건넸다. “안녕, 토니, 안녕하세요, 박사님.” 스티브는 토니에게 밝은 미소를 지어 보였다.

그를 바라보는 토니의 눈에서는 광선이라도 쏘아져 나올 것 같았다.

박사는 토니에게서 혈압계 커프를 벗겨내며 짧게 고개를 끄덕여 주었다. “제가 알아낼 수 있는 건 많지 않네요, 캡틴. 신체적으로는, 멀쩡하다고 말씀드릴 수 있어요. 외상의 흔적도 없고요. 문제는 그가 개인적 정체성과 신상에 대한 해리성 기억 상실을 겪고 있기는 한데 그 원인을 알 수 없다는 거예요. 게다가 그의 기억 상실의 범위가 제가 예상했던 것보다도 광범위해 보입니다. 일반적인 케이스라면 즉시 추가 검사를 진행해야겠지만, 저도 제가 이런 말을 하고 싶지는 않은데요, 스타크 씨의 상황에는 MRI를 추천 드리고 싶지 않군요.”

박사는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이는 토니를 향해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 스티브는 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알 수 없었다. 사실 스티브는 MRI가 좀 더 비싼 엑스레이 같은 장비라는 것 외에는 아는 게 없었다. 왜 토니가 그걸 할 수 없는 거지? 의문이 들었지만 스티브는 그냥 고개를 끄덕일 수밖에 없을 뿐, 그래도 언젠간 누군가는 그에게 MRI가 무엇인지 설명해 줄 것이다. 흠, 아이언 맨에게 물어봐야겠군. 그는 친절하게 스티브에게 MRI에 대해 알려줄 것이다.

“오늘 밤 내내 해리성 기억 장애나, 아니면 제가 알지 못하는 비슷한 질병에 대한 논문들을 좀 찾아볼 예정입니다.” 박사가 덧붙였다. “당신들 중 한 사람에게 최대한 빨리 보고서를 보내겠습니다. 그리고 대체 무슨 검사를 해봐야 할지 알아낸 후에 검사 몇 개를 더 시행하고 싶은데요. 괜찮겠습니까, 스타크 씨...?” 박사가 눈썹을 들썩였다.

“아, 그럼요.” 토니는 확신이 없어 보였다. 그답지 않은 일이었다. 스티브는 자넷의 말을 바로 이해했다. 그의 행동거지만 봐도 뭔가 잘못되었다는 걸 바로 알 수 있으리라. “당신이 무얼... 해야 하든지 말이죠, 좋아요.”

“내일 아침에 회의가 있어요.” 스티브가 말을 이었다. “음, 너무 이른 것 같긴 한데, 하지만 최대한 빨리 만나는 것이 좋을 것 같아서ㅡ”

“아, 괜찮습니다.” 박사가 미소를 지었다. “그때쯤까진 뭔가 결과가 나올 겁니다. 아무 문제없어요. 지금 바로 연구에 착수하는 게 좋겠군요.” 그는 돌아서서 토니의 브리프케이스 옆 검진 테이블에 기대어 두었던 지팡이를 집어 들었다. “좋은 밤 되세요, 캡틴, 스타크 씨.”

그가 느릿느릿 복도를 떠나자 스티브는 토니와 함께 홀로 남겨졌다.

솔직하게 말하자면, 스티브는 토니와 일 년 가까이 같이 살았음에도 그를 잘 알지 못했다. 그는 어벤져스와 그렇게 가까운 사이가 아니었다. 게다가 그는 좀 다가가기 어려운 사람이었는데, 아, 그래, 사실 다 변명이기는 하지만, 스티브는 그의 앞에만 서면 혀가 딱 붙어버리는 것 같았다. 토니는 부유한데다가 엄청나게 똑똑했고, 믿을 수 없을 만큼 잘생겼으며 단지 그것이 옳다는 이유만으로도 하등 다른 이유가 없음에도 어벤져스를 물심양면으로 지원하는 정말로 좋은 사람이다. 그는 세상의 모든 것을 가지고 있었다. 그는 미래 그 자체였고, 미래를 살고 있었다. 그는 항상 자신만만했고 주목받는 것에 익숙했으며 누구든 끌어당기는 매력을 지녔다. 그가 스티브에게 웃으며 인사를 건넨다고 생각해 보라, 생각만 해도 다리가 덜덜 떨렸다. 스티브는 참전 용사였고, 대통령도 만나 보았지만, 토니 앞에서는 속수무책으로 무력해졌다. 그를 대체 어떻게 대해야 할지 모르겠어서 스티브는 그를 피해 다녔더랬다.

그는 토니가 동성애자라고 생각할 수도 없었을 뿐더러 토니가 그를 좋아할 거라곤 상상도 해보지 못했다. 그런데, 그랬는데ㅡ지금 토니의 시선을 보건대, 그렇지만도 않았던 모양이다...

지금 이게 중요한 게 아니야, 스티브가 머리를 흔들었다. 게다가 스티브는 사실 다른 사람을 사랑하고 있었으니, 이건 토니에게 너무 불합리한 일이다.

토니가 지금 그에게 지어 보이고 있는 미소는 매력 어필성이라기보다는, 세상에, 설마 지금 수줍어하고 있는 거야?

스티브는 이게 토니의 본모습인지 혼란스러웠다. 그럼 지금까지의 모습은 모두 연기였다는 건가?

“으음, 저기,” 토니가 스티브를 위아래로 훑어보았다. “당신은 제가 있었던 파티보다 좀 더 흥미로운 파티에 다녀오신 것 같군요. 매우ㅡ애국적이에요.”

“뭐라고요?” 스티브가 그의 몸을 내려다보았다. “오, 아니, 어, 저는, 어, 파티가 아니었습니다.” 심지어 기억 상실 상태의 토니 스타크조차 그의 말을 잃게 만들었다. “이건, 그러니까, 제 유니폼입니다.” 스티브는 제발 지금 그가 하려는 것이 맞는 일이기를 빌며, 젠장, 살짝 미소를 지으며 그의 손을 잡았다. “저는 스티브입니다, 스티브 로저스, 그리고 다른 사람들은 저를 캡틴 아메리카라고 부릅니다. 이건 비밀이지만, 저는 슈퍼히어로거든요.”

그의 손을 맞잡은 토니가 악수를 하다 말고, 놀라워하는 표정을 지으며 눈을 크게 떴다. “슈퍼히어로라고요? 그러니까, 슈퍼맨이나 배트맨 같은 그런 사람들이요? 그런 사람들이 진짜로 있단 말입니까?”

맙소사, 토니는 정말로 죄다 잊어버렸군ㅡ

“어, 네.” 스티브가 입을 열었다. “그런 부류이긴 한데, 그 쪽은 가짜고요.”

조금 날카로워진 토니의 웃음에 스티브의 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 그는 다시, “아폴로나 미드나이터스처럼 말이죠?”

아무래도 무언가, 스티브는 알지 못하는 캐릭터인 성싶다. 그는 그런 사람들의 이름을 들어본 적이 없었기 때문이다. 하지만 물론, 스티브는 이 ‘미래’에 수많은 새로운 만화책 속 영웅들이 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 언젠가 그가 아이언 맨에게 이에 대해 물어봤던 것처럼.

아이언 맨은 알고 있을 텐데. 그는 그런 종류의 것들을 모두 알고 있었다. 아이언 맨은 개인적으로 스티브에게 최근 몇 십 년간의 SF 소설들에 대해 설명해 주는 것에 빠져 있었는데, <Astounding Science-Fiction>의 저자인 하인라인 펠라가 최근에 다른 책을 낸 것인가, 하는 생각이 그의 머릿속을 스치고 지나갔다.

“음,” 스티브는 조금 어색하게 대답했다. “아마 그럴 겁니다, 제 생각에는.”

토니의 얼굴이 조금 찌그러졌다. “아, 신경 쓰지 마세요.” 그가 웅얼거렸다. 그리고 이어 예의 그 작게 부끄러워 하는듯한 미소를 지으며, “하지만 당신은, 그러니까ㅡ제가 당신을 알고 있나요? 우리는 친구 사이인가요?”

토니는 그보다 나은 친구들을 가지고 있었다ㅡ하지만 젠장, 로드는 지금 해외 어딘가에 있었고 토니가 조만간 멀쩡해지지 않는다면 그에게 이 상황에 대해 설명해야 할 것이다. 스티브에겐 이미 페퍼와 토니의 새 운전기사, 누구였더라, 해롤드 누구? 누구든 간에, 그 둘에게 설명해야 한다는 것만으로도 충분히 버거웠다. 제기랄, 스티브는 자넷이 제발 자비스에게 이 상황을 미리 설명해 두었기를 빌었다. 하지만 어쨌든 이곳에 있는 사람은 스티브 혼자뿐이었으며 토니를 위해서 이 상황을 견뎌야 했다.

이번만큼은 스티브의 미소도 조금 자연스러워졌다. “맞습니다.”

“맞아요, 토니, 우리는 친구 사이였어요.”

토니의 눈에 작게 실망이 스쳐 지나갔다. 그러니까, 마치 더 친밀한 사이였기를 바라는 것 같은, 그런 소망이랄까? 스티브는 그의 실망감을 읽어 내었지만, 그렇다고 해서 그가 스티브에게 지금 바라고 있는 것처럼 그들이 연인 사이였다고는 절대로 말할 수 없지 않겠는가

“좋아요, 좋습니다.” 토니가 말했다. “지금 제게는 친구가 필요할 것 같군요,” 그가 덧붙였다. 그는 매우 외로워 보였고 스티브는 그를 당장이라도 껴안아 주고 싶었다. 비록 토니가, 스티브가 맨션에 이사 온 바로 다음 날 조금 미안해하며 개인적인 악감정은 없지만 사람들이 그를 만지는 것을 별로 좋아하지 않는다고 이야기했지 않았더라면 정말로 그랬을 지도 모른다. 지금의 토니는 포옹을 바라고 있는 것 같았지만 스티브는 토니가 싫어하는 일이라면 절대로 하고 싶지 않았다. 그가 비록 기억을 못하더라도, 아니, 그가 포옹을 싫어한다는 사실을 기억하지 못하더라도 말이다. 토니는 한숨을 내쉬며 그를 예의 ‘천재적인’ 탐색하는 눈빛으로 훑었다. “캡틴 아메리카라고 했죠?” 그가 이름을 중얼거리며 작게 웃었다. “정말 대위 신분입니까? 솔직히 말하자면 정말로 잘 어울려요.”

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “군에 있었습니다.”

스티브 로저스를 전혀 알지 못하는 사람을 만난다니, 대단히 어색하기 짝이 없었다. 게다가 그 낯선 이는 두 시간 전까지만 해도 아는 사이였던 토니 스타크라는 것도.

토니는 스티브의 얼굴을 살폈다. “이라크, 아니면 아프가니스탄이었습니까?” 토니는 그가 어떻게 미국이 어디에 군대를 가지고 있는지는 알면서 제 이름은 기억하지 못할 수 있는지, 그 의아하기 짝이 없는 사실에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그건 꽤 좋은 지적이었지만 스티브는 답할 수 없었다. 다행히 그는 토니가 그에게 실제로 물어본 것에 대한 대답은 할 수 있었다.

“둘 다 아닙니다.” 스티브가 웃으며 고개를 저었다. “제 2차 세계 대전 당시의 유럽에서였죠.”

토니의 입이 벌어졌다. “어, 세상에,” 그는 조심스럽게 완연한 경외심을 드러내고 있었는데, 그가 두 번째로 이 사실을 처음 듣는 장면을 보는 건 꽤 재밌는 일이었다. “무슨 사정이 있었겠죠, 그렇죠?”

“아주 긴 이야기가 있죠,” 스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 우선은 당신에 대해 이야기해야 하지 않겠습니까? 그러니까, 무언가 질문이 있을 텐데요.” 그가 손바닥을 위로 가게 해서 토니에게 내밀었다. “당신이 나를 필요로 한다면, 저는 항상 이 자리에 있을 겁니다.”

토니가 그를 바라보았다. 긴 침묵이 내려앉았고, 스티브는 토니가 불안해하며 입술을 짓씹는 것을 볼 수 있었다. “알겠어요.” 그가 드디어 입을 열었다. “알겠습니다, 좋아요. 그러니까 당신은 여기 있을 거고, 나도 여기 있을 거고, 그리고ㅡ그게 정확히 어디라고 했죠? 박사와 파티에서 만났던 그 여자분은ㅡ미안해요, 이름이 기억 안 나네요ㅡ제게 별로 설명을 많이 해주진 않았거든요.”

“자넷 반 다인입니다,” 스티브가 이야기했다. “자넷이라고 불러요. 그녀도 당신의 친구이고요.” 토니는 입모양으로 자넷, 하고 발음해 보며 그가 기억하고 있는 사실을 떠올려 보았다. “그리고 당신은 맨하탄에 살고 있습니다. 여긴 어벤져스 맨션이고, 저게 우리들입니다,” 그가 덧붙였다. “어벤져스라고, 제가 소속되어 있는 곳이죠. 자넷도 있고, 아, 그녀의 히어로 명은 와스프고요, 그리고 그녀의 남자친구인 행크는 자이언트 맨, 아니면 앤트 맨이라고 불러요. 그리고 토르도 있고, 아이언 맨도 있습니다. 조만간 그들을 만나게 될 겁니다. 저 말고는 여기에 사는 사람은 없지만요.”

토니가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “곧 보게 될 거라고요?”

“물론이죠,” 스티브는 그가 몇 가지 중요한 점을 말해준다는 걸 잊었음을 깨달았다. “당신도 여기 살고 있어요.”

토니는 여전히 얼굴을 찌푸린 채였다. “_제가_, 슈퍼히어로라고요?”

“아, 아닙니다.” 스티브는 그를 안심시키려고 한 말이었지만, 토니의 얼굴은 다시 일그러졌다. 스티브가 재빨리 입을 열었다. “하지만 당신은ㅡ다른 재능을 지니고 있죠.”

토니가 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. 의도치 않게 그를 실망시킨 것 같았다. “무슨,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “제가 임대료를 못 내는 상황에 처해서, 저렴한 대신 슈퍼히어로들과 동거해야 하는 집에 눌러 살고 있었던 건가요?”

제기랄, 스티브가 또 빼먹은 사실이 있었다. “당신은 우리의 집주인입니다, 이 집은 당신의 사유물이에요.”

“내가 맨션을 가지고 있다고요?” 토니는 마치 지금 그가 앉아 있는 검진 테이블에서 맨션 전체를 보려는 것 마냥 눈을 크게 뜨고 의무실을 둘러보았다.

“이딴 맨션 몇 십 채는 더 가지고 있을걸요,” 스티브가 그에게 말했다. “당신은 스타크 인더스트리의 사장이에요. 당신은 천재고, 공학자고, 무기 개발자입니다. 그리고 남는 시간에는 여기 와서 우릴 돕고 어벤져스 사업을 지원하죠. 우리의 장비를 정비해 주는 것도 당신이고, 아이언 맨의 아머를 만든 사람도 당신입니다.” 아이언 맨을 언급하는 것만으로도 그의 얼굴로 미소가 번졌다.

“아머라니요?”

“날아다니는 수트 같은 거죠.” 스티브의 미소가 점점, 더 크게 피었다. “당신은ㅡ그는ㅡ그건 정말로, 천재적입니다. 곧 보게 될 거에요. 그는 어벤져스이기도 하고, 당신의 개인 경호원이기도 하니까요. 그는 아마 여기 어디 근처에 있을 건데, 조만간 올 겁니다.”

“내가, 슈퍼히어로들과 함께 산다고요.” 토니가 멍하니 중얼거렸다. “슈퍼히어로들과 함께 살고 있는 커다란 저택을 소유하고 있다고요?” 그가 혼란스러운 표정으로 스티브를 올려다보았다. “당신 지금 농담하는 거 아니죠?”

“절대로, 아닙니다.” 스티브가 대답했다. “맹세코, 캡틴 아메리카로서 맹세하죠.”

“하지만 난ㅡ딱히 부자 같다는 느낌은 아닌데요.” 토니는 진심으로, 확신 없이 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었다. “그러니까 내 말은, 그러니까, 뭔가 좀 다른 기분일 것 같았는데.” 그는 스티브에게 손을 내밀었다. 토니는, 억만장자가 되는 기분에 대해 스티브가 설명해 주기를 바라기라도 하는 것 같았다.

“하하, 저한테 묻지 마시죠.” 스티브가 크게 웃었다. “저는 대공황 시대의 엄청나게 가난한 집에서 자랐으니까요.”

토니가 입을 뻐끔거렸다. “언젠가는 반드시 그 이야기에 대해 듣고 말 겁니다.”

“당신은 그 이야기에 대해 이미 알고 있습니다,” 스티브가 그를 타일렀다. “조만간, 기억해 낼 거예요. 장담할게요. 우리는 그저 내일까지 블레이크 박사를 기다리기만 하면 됩니다.”

“당신이 그렇게 말한다면야,” 토니는 순순히 대답했지만 여전히 불안해 보였다. 그는 무서워하는 것 같았다. 스티브는 토니가 감히 겁을 먹을 수 있는 사람이라고 생각해 본 적조차 없었다.

스티브는 슈퍼히어로 전투 사이에 끼어 있는 민간인들을 구해내며 종종 짓곤 하는 최대한 상냥하고 친근한 미소를 지으려 노력해 보았다. “이봐요, 다 괜찮아질 거에요. 위층에 올라가서 뭐라도 좀 먹지 않을래요? 기분이 나아질 겁니다. 그때쯤이면 아이언 맨도 도착하겠죠, 당신은 그를 좋아할 겁니다. 그리고 올라가면 자비스도 있을 텐데, 그는 당신의 집사에요. 당신이 아주 어렸을 때부터 당신의 집사였는데, 당신은 그를 좋아해요, 확실히.”

“내가, 잠깐만, 뭘 가지고 있다고요?” 의심스럽게 되물은 토니는 이내 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그래요, 알겠어요. 물론 나는 집사도 있겠죠. 그렇겠네요. 제기랄, 이거 엄청 이상한데.”

“모두 괜찮아질 겁니다,” 스티브가 확답했다. 그는 그의 목소리를 조금 캡틴 아메리카스럽게 조정했다. “당신이 지금 혼란스러운 것을 이해해요, 하지만 다 괜찮을 겁니다. 저는 당신의 친구이고, 우리는 모두 당신의 친구에요. 당신은 혼자가 아닙니다, 알겠어요?”

“좋아요.” 토니가 웅얼거리며 대답했지만 별로 확신하는 것 같진 않았다.

검진 테이블에서 내려온 토니는 재킷을 집어 들더니 그 안에 숨기라도 하려는 듯이 그걸 덮어 썼다. 칼라를 고쳐 정리하고 목 주변으로 단단히 끌어올리는 그는, 최소한, ‘토니’같아 보였다. 토니는 절대로 맨몸을 많이 드러내려 하지 않았으므로.

좋은 징조일지도 모르지, 스티브가 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그의 기억이 조만간 돌아올 것이라는 신호일지도 몰라.

그는 아이언 맨이 위층에 이미 도착해 있기를 바랐다. 아이언 맨은 지금 무슨 일을 해야 할지 알고 있을 것이다.

* * *

스티브는 자비스에게 토니를 데리고 갔다. 토니는 그를 걱정스럽게 바라보는 자비스에게 매우 공손하게 굴었고, 그들은 함께 부엌에 있던 남은 햄 샌드위치를 먹어 치웠다.

그리고 아이언 맨은 나타나지 않았다. 스티브는 계속해서, 토니의 어깨 너머로 아이언 맨의 친숙한 그 무거운 발걸음과 딱딱한 목소리가 들려오길 기다리며 귀를 기울였지만 그는 나타나지 않았다. 이미 시간이 너무 늦어 버려서 스티브는 결국 그가 오지 않을 것이라고 인정해야만 했다. 스티브는 그의 방을 전혀 기억하지 못하는 토니에게 그의 방을 안내해 주었다. 다행히도 방문을 열 수 있었고ㅡ신이시여, 감사합니다ㅡ토니는 주머니 속에 항상 열쇠들을 넣어 다녔는데, 그 중 어떤 것이 그의 방문 열쇠인지는 알지 못했지만 어쨌든 그들은 문을 열 수 있었다.

“저는 건너편 방에 있습니다,” 스티브가 그의 방 문을 열며 말했다. “그리고 제 생각엔 아마 자넷도 오늘 밤에 여기 있을 것 같아요, 물론 자비스도 말입니다. 뭔가 필요한 게 있다면 주저치 말고 절 깨우세요.”

“그럴 일은 없을 거예요.” 토니가 미소를 지었다. “하지만 제가 외로워질 때를 대비해서 그 말을 기억해 두도록 하죠.” 그가 명백히 유혹의 의미가 담긴 윙크를 날렸다. “잘 자요.”

방으로 들어간 스티브는 문을 쾅 닫고 그의 침대 위로 쓰러져서 한숨을 쉬며 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 토니, 토니, 토니. 제기랄, 대체 어떻게 해야 하는 거지? 토니는 아무것도 기억하지 못했다. 토니는 그를 _유혹하고_ 있었다.

게다가 아이언 맨은 코빼기도 찾을 수 없었다. 신이시여, 스티브는 지금 당장 그와 이야기하고 싶었다. 아이언 맨은 아마 이 일을 재미있는 해프닝 정도로 만들어 줄 것이다. 물론 그는 상냥한 친구였으므로 토니를 걱정하겠지만ㅡ 그는 아이언 맨이 낄낄거리는 환청을 들을 수 있었다. 아마 이 일을 가지고 스티브를 조금 놀릴 수도 있겠지. 

만에 하나 그 역시도 지금 스티브를 필요로 할 수도 있었다.

아니, 아니었다. 그의 성격상 만약 아이언 맨이 그를 필요로 했더라면 지금쯤 그에게서 연락이 왔을 테다. 하지만 연락은 오지 않았다. 아이언 맨은 그럴 사람이 아니었고, 즉 아이언 맨은 그를 필요로 하고 있는 것이 아니었다. 그리고 스티브는 이런 우스꽝스럽고 가망 없는 그의 감정 때문에 그의 가장 소중한 친우 중 한명을 잃고 싶지는 않았다.

그는 어벤져스 카드를 들고 아이언 맨의 직통 전화 버튼을 눌렀다. (연락할 때가 되었잖아, 그렇지?)

“이봐, 아이언 맨,” 카드에 입술을 바싹 붙인 스티브가 쉰 목소리로 입을 열었다. “자네가 와스프의 메시지를 받았는지 모르겠군. 하지만 문제가 좀 생겼어, 그리고 우리는, 아니, 나는ㅡ지금 당장 자네의 도움이 필요해, 쉘헤드. 연락 받으면 전화 부탁하네.” 침이 꿀꺽, 넘어가는 목구멍이 깔깔했다. “자네가, 보고 싶어.”

답은 돌아오지 않았다.

* * *

스티브는 테이블의 상석에 앉았다. 붉은 색과 검정 색이 섞인 유니폼을 차려입은 자넷이 그의 왼쪽에 앉았고, 역시나 유니폼을 챙겨 입은 행크가 손바닥으로 반쯤 남은 커피 머그컵을 돌리며 그녀의 왼쪽에 앉아 있었다. 바닥에 묠니르를 내려놓은 토르가 행크 맞은편에 앉았으며 그의 앞에는 앞 장에 블레이크 박사의 서명이 적힌 몇 장의 보고서가 놓여 있었다.

스티브의 오른쪽 의자는 비어 있었다.

“십 분 지났어,” 자넷이 머뭇거리며 벽시계를 바라보았다. “그러니까, 그냥, 음ㅡ 그냥 먼저 시작할까, 캡?”

스티브의 눈이 열려 있는 문을 다시 향했다. 조금만, 아주 조금만 더 기다리면 당장이라도 아이언 맨이 저 문으로 걸어 들어올 것만 같았다. 그의 친숙한 붉은 색과 금색 색깔의 아머와 마스크 뒤편의 반짝이는 어두운 파란 눈을 마주보기를 간절히 바랐다. 아마 아이언 맨은 연락을 받지 못한 것에 대해 사과할 지도 모르고, 무슨 일이 있었는지 조금 설명을 덧붙인 다음에, 다시 평소처럼 되돌아오리라.

아이언 맨이 항상 회의에 참석했던 것은 아니었다. 종종 그가 나타나지 않은 적도 있기는 했다. 나중에 스티브가 그에게 물어 보았을 때, 그는 매번 정말로 미안해했지만 그렇다고 특별히 상세하게 이유를 설명해 주지는 않았다. 스티브는 그것이 아이언 맨의 다른 신분, 그러니까 개인적인 사정과 관련이 있음을 짐작하여 굳이 캐묻지는 않았다. 어벤져스는 그의 시크릿 아이덴티티를 존중했다. 물론 계약서에 있는 조항이기도 했지만, 아이언 맨은 정말로 그의 신분을 밝히고 싶지 않아했다. 스티브는 아이언 맨을 정말로 신뢰해서 그에게 모든 것을 말해 주었기에 조금 서운했지만ㅡ맙소사, 스티브는 그를 너무 많이 신경 쓰고 있었다ㅡ심지어 그는 아이언 맨의 이름조차 알지 못했다! 하지만 받아들여야 한다, 스티브는 아이언 맨에게 강요하고 싶지 않았다.

어젯밤부터 아이언 맨에게서 답장이 오지 않았다. 자넷은 아이언 맨이 그녀의 메시지에조차 답하지 않았다고 아침 식사 식탁에서 이야기해 주었다. 스티브의 마음은 더욱 더 조급해지기 시작했다.

그는 돌아올 것이다. 스티브가 속으로 중얼거렸다. 물론 돌아오겠지. 아이언 맨은 종종 이렇게 잠적하고는 했다. 그를 걱정하는 것이 더 어리석은 일이다.

스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그래, 알겠네. 일단 시작하지.” 그가 테이블을 내려다보았다. “토르?”

토르가 그의 앞에 놓인 서류들을 집어 들었다. “블레이크 박사에게서 보고서를 받았다네. 그는 토니가 지금 겪고 있는 기억 상실과 일치하는 현상 기록을 전혀 찾을 수 없다고 해. 몇 가지 추가적인 검사가 필요할 것 같다더군.” 그의 망토가 불안하게 흔들렸다. “나는ㅡ마법의 가능성에 대해 제안하고 싶은데, 일단 그런 마법은, 우리 아스가디언들에게는 알려져 있지 않네만.”

행크가 인상을 찡그렸다. “아스가르드가 토니와 무슨 상관이 있다고? 그들이 토니가 기억을 잃는다고 해서, 얻는 것이 뭔데?”

“모르겠네,” 토르도 순순히 고개를 끄덕였다. “꼭 아스가디언이지는 않을 수도 있지.”

“하지만 대체 누가 토니가 기억을 잃기를 바라겠어?” 자넷이 되물었다. 그리고 그게 가장 큰 의문점이었다. 물론, 누군가가 이 짓을 저지른 것이라는 가정 하에서지만.

“그러니까... 무언가 자연적인 걸 수도 있지 않나?” 스티브는 정말로 궁금했다. “내 말은, 기억 상실은 종종 일어나고는 하니까 말이야.”

토르가 다시 서류를 내려다보았다. “블레이크 박사 말로는, 검진을 마친 후에나 정확히 알 수 있겠지만 그는 그렇게 생각하지 않는다고 하는군.”

“되돌릴 수 있긴 하겠지? 아니면 평생ㅡ”

“그 역시도 모른다고 하네.”

“좋아,” 스티브가 즉답했다. 사실 전혀 좋지는 않았지만. 그는 손가락을 모으고 입을 열었다. “일단 우리의 당장의 목표는, 누가 또는 무엇이 토니의 기억 상실을 야기했는지를 찾아내는 것이네, 그리고 그걸 어떻게 되돌릴 수 있을지도. 문제없어.”

자넷이 몸을 기울이며 팔짱을 꼈다. “우린 해결할 수 있을 거야.”

대체 누가 기억 상실을 일어나게 할 수 있을까? 그리고 대체 왜 토니의 기억을 잃게 만든 거지? 그가 기억해내서는 안 될 일이 있는 걸까? 스티브는, 토니가 무언가 알고 있을지도 모른다고 짐작했다. 그가 말해서는 안 되는 무엇 때문에 그런 짓을 한 거지. 하지만 대체 그게 뭔지를 어떻게 알아내겠느냐고?

아니, 아니야. 스티브가 정신을 환기했다. 그건 말도 안 돼. 이건 아마 뭔가, 자연적으로 일어난 일임이 분명했다. 아주 재수 없는, 불행한 사고인 거지. 토니는 아무것도 숨기는 것이 없었다. 모두들 토니가 누군지를 알고 있었다. 그는 최고의 비행 엔지니어였고, 억만장자였으며, 무기 디자이너이자 제작자였으며 어벤져스의 후원자였다. (스티브는 그의 머릿속에 울려 퍼지는, 그를 유혹하는 목소리를 무시했다.) 그런 그에게 대체 무슨 비밀이 있겠느냐고.

테이블에 앉아 있던 모두의 어벤져스 카드가 갑자기 울리기 시작했다. 그 신호음들의 불협화음과 반짝거리는 불빛에 스티브의 마음은 갑자기 들뜨기 시작했다. 아, 습격 따위에 즐거워해서는 안 된다는 것을 물론 알고 있지만, 이건 어벤져스 콜이었으므로, 아마 아이언 맨의 연락이리라. 그가 돌아온 것이다, 결국 돌아와서ㅡ

하지만 그가 카드 뒷면에 반짝거리며 뜬, 회색 머리에 파란색 유니폼을 입은 친숙한 사진과 글자를 보자마자 스티브의 기대는 땅에 처박혔다.

수신 전화 : 우선 순위 경고 : 리드 리처드(미스터 판타스틱), 판타스틱 4

아,

아이언 맨이 아니었다.

“이봐, 어벤져스?” 리드의 목소리에는 약간의 긴장감이 감돌았으며 연결 신호가 나빠서 계속해서 목소리가 끊겼다. “벡스터 빌딩으로부터 몰 맨이 스테이튼 아일랜드에서 목격되었다는 연락이 왔어, 그리고 보통은 우리들이 직접 처리해야 하겠지만, 다섯 시간 정도 다른 차원에 있을 예정이라. 도와준다면 감사하겠네.”

“물론,” 스티브가 그에게 말했다. “당장 가도록 하겠네.”

리드의 목소리에 안심이 깃들었다. “고맙네, 캡틴. 빚을 졌어. 지금 당장 좌표를 보내도록 할게.”

리드의 연결이 끊기며 스크린에 숫자들이 가득 떴다.

스티브가 고개를 들었다. 토르는 이미 망치를 손에 들고 자리에서 일어서 있었고 행크와 자넷은 막 줄어드는 중이었다. 스티브는 의자 옆에 놓여 있던 방패를 집어 들고 등허리에 매며 준비를 마쳤다.

하지만 여전히 팀원이 도착하지 않았는걸.

스티브는 그의 어벤져스 신원 카드를 집어 들고 익숙한 아이언 맨의 코드를 콜 코드와 함께 눌렀다.

“아이언 맨,” 스티브가 입을 열었다. “아이언 맨, 응답하라. 우선순위 콜이야. 어벤져스는 집결한다. 스테이튼 아일랜드의 몰 맨, 알겠나?”

여전히 정적이었다.

무언가 잘못되었다. 분명히 뭔가 잘못되어 가고 있었다. 아이언 맨이 우선순위가 아닌 콜은 무시해도 상관없었다. 회의도 참석하지 않을 수 있었고. 하지만 그는 어셈블 콜은 절대로 놓치지 않았다. 그는 절대로, 그러지 않을 것이다. 무언가 잘못된 것이 분명했다.

아이언 맨이 다치기라도 한 것인가? 빌런이 그를 납치했을지도 몰라. 그가 위험에 처해 있나?

“아이언 맨,” 스티브가 필사적으로 반복해 불렀다. “응답하라, 뭐라도 말이라도 해 보게. 쉘 헤드, 제발.”

“캡,” 곤충 크기로 줄어든 행크가 공중에서 파닥거리며 그를 불렀다. “캡,” 행크가 그를 더 다급하게 다시 불렀다. “그는 오지 않을 거야. 지금 가야 해.”

“아니, 그는 무시하지 않을ㅡ”

자넷이 그의 옆으로 날아올랐다. 말벌 정도의 크기였음에도 새파랗고 진한 그녀의 눈이 똑바로 스티브를 바라보았다. “스티브, 우리도 알아. 이해해. 하지만 그는 이곳에 없고, 우리는 지금 출동해야 해. 알겠어? 우리는 지금 가야 한다고.”

“알겠네,” 스티브는 그를 내려다본 다음, 방 안에 선 어벤져스 모두를 한 번 더 둘러보았다. 그러니까, 어벤져스의 4/5만을 말이다. “좋아, 다 모인 것 같군.”

집결 신호는 필요치 않았다.

* * *

이미 시작된 전투는ㅡ음, 누군가를 떠올리게 하는 외설적인 ‘신조어’를 빌리자면, 아이언 맨은 아마 이 상황을 좆 같다, 정도로 표현했을 것이다.

스티브는 잠깐 그의 공식 보고서에 이 단어를 써도 될지 고민했다.

한숨을 쉴 때마다 갈비뼈가 뒤틀렸다. 갈비뼈 하나 또는 두 개쯤이 부러졌거나, 최소한 쪼개지긴 한 것 같았다. 아침에 일어나면 조금 나아질 것이다. 평소였다면 피할 수 있었을 공격들이었지만 속수무책으로 얻어맞을 수밖에 없었던 건, 평소였다면 아이언 맨이 그의 6시 방향에서 막아 주었을 후방 공격들이었지만 그가 없으니 어쩔 수 없이 죄다 얻어맞는 수밖에...

아이언 맨은 오지 않았다.

그리고 몰 맨과 그의 일당들은 어벤져스를 몰아내었다.

완전히 엉망진창이었다. 지난 몇 년 간 그는 아이언 맨이 그의 옆에서 싸우는 것에 너무 익숙해져 있어서 그 없이는 공격을 감당해 낼 수가 없었던 것이다. 그가 무너지니 다른 팀원들 역시 그 간극을 메울 수가 없었다. 아니면 단지 그가 아이언 맨의 부재를 너무 걱정하느라 그랬을 지도. 어쨌든, 그의 집중력은 완전히 깨졌고, 완전히 엉망진창으로 싸웠다.

아이언 맨 옆에서, 스티브는 그 어느 때보다도 잘 싸울 수 있었다. 그들은 놀라울 정도로 서로의 움직임을 완벽하게 예상했다. 전장에서 스티브는 그를 흘끔 보는 것만으로도 아이언 맨이 어떻게 움직일지 알 수 있었고, 그가 어디에 착지할지 예상하여 정확히 그가 커버해야 할 사각 지대를 짚어 낼 수 있었다. 그들은 말 그대로 등 뒤를 맞댈 수 있었고, 그러니까 아이언 맨이 없다면ㅡ

그러니까, 아이언 맨 없이 싸운 스티브 로저스는 오늘 갈비뼈 두 개를 부러뜨렸고 귓가에 윙윙거리는 소리나 얻었지 않은가.

그리고 다행히도 뇌진탕은 심각한 상태까지는 아니었다.

스티브는 벨트 파우치에서 손수건을 꺼내 그의 얼굴에 가장 많이 튄 피를 닦아 내었다. 브리핑 룸으로 돌아온 그들은 평소처럼 사후 분석을 해야 했다. 나머지 어벤져스들은 스티브보다는 나은 상태였지만 그렇다고 그다지 멀쩡하지도 않았다. 행크와 자넷은 먼지투성이에 여기저기 긁힌 자국이 가득했고 심지어 토르조차도 약간의 타박상을 입었다.

“좋아,” 스티브는 잔뜩 피곤한 목소리로 입을 열었다. “개선 방안이 있나?”

평소와 같은 질문이었다. 주로 밝고 쾌활한 상태를 유지하던 자넷조차도 그녀에게서 단 한 번도 본 적 없는 뼛속 깊은 피로로 젖어 있었다. “아이언 맨을 되찾을 것을 제안합니다.”

“그래,” 스티브가 옆구리가 쑤시는 것을 무시하며 한숨을 내쉬었다. “좋은 의견이군.”

갑작스레, 전투 직전에 그가 했던 걱정이 다시 한 번 갑자기 그의 머릿속을 스쳤다 : 만약 아이언 맨에게 무언가 끔찍한 일이 일어나서 돌아오지 못한 것이라면 어떡하지?

“뭐라도 해야 해.” 행크가 입을 열었다. “그를 마지막으로 본 게 언제였지?”

스티브는 생각에 빠졌다. “아마, 그저께였던가?”

그 날 아이언 맨과 점심을 먹었다ㅡ엄밀히 말하자면, 스티브는 점심을 먹었고 아이언 맨은 그저 마스크 사이의 틈에 딱 맞는 빨대를 끼워 초콜릿 밀크쉐이크를 빨아 마셨을 뿐이지만. ㅡ스티브의 미래 사회 적응을 위한 교정 과정, 다르게 말하자면, 그들의 즉흥 SF 소설 소모임 활동의 일환으로서 같이 점심을 먹었더랬다. 그들은 한 시간 내내 Dune 에 대하여 열정적으로 토론했으며 아이언 맨은 그게 얼마나 “약 빤 것 같은”ㅡ스티브가 1945년에는 들어보지 못했던 단어였기 때문에 이에 대해 십 분 더 토론 시간이 추가되었다, 스티브는 아이언 맨이 그런 것들에 대해서 설명해 주는 것을 사랑했다ㅡ기분인지 신경 쓰지 않는다면, 그에게 다른 종류의 SF 마약들을 추천해 줄 준비가 되었다고 말해 주었다. 그가 말하기로는 딱히 그는 특별히 좋아하진 않지만서도 그건 중요한 작품이며, 꽤 주요한 작가의 작품인 데다가 정체성에 대한 다소 흥미로운 관점들이 담겨 있으며 설명들이 꽤 기억해 둘 만한 것이라고 덧붙였다. 아이언 맨은 그에게 근 시일 내에 그 책을 가져다주기로 약속했다. 그는 낄낄거리면서 특별히 스티브를 위하여 전자 버전이 아니라 실물 책을 찾아다 주겠다고 말했었지만ㅡ 스티브는 그를 그 이후로 보지 못했다.

그는 방 안을 둘러보았다. 아무도 입을 열지 않았지만, 스티브는 아마 자신이 아이언 맨을 마지막으로 본 사람일 것이라고 추측했다.

그는 아이언 맨이, 그가 그동안 싸워 왔던 제모나 스트러커, 아니면 레드 스컬이 킬킬거리고 있는 소굴에 있는 것을 머릿속에 그려 보았다. 단단하게 묶여 있는 아이언 맨이 오지 않을 구조를 무력하게 기다리며ㅡ

신이시여, 만약에 아이언 맨이 이미ㅡ 만약 그들이 벌써ㅡ

아니, 그럴 리가 없다. 그는 살아 있으리라. ㅡ살아 있을 거라니까.

“어땠는지 기억 나?” 자넷이 물었다. “그러니까 내 말은, 그가 괜찮아 보였어? 어디 갈 거라고 말하지는 않았고? 무슨 장기 여행 계획 같은 거.”

“멀쩡해 보였네.” 스티브가 그의 손을 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 장갑에 피가 갈색으로 말라붙어 가죽에 핏자국을 남겼다. “여행을 갈 거라고 이야기하지도 않았고. 나는 어제나 오늘 즈음에 그를 다시 만나기로 했었어. 그는ㅡ그가, 내게 책을 빌려주기로 했거든.”

자넷이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “그럼 이거 별로 좋은 상황 같지 않은데”

정말로 그랬다.

“동의하네,” 토르가 덧붙였다.

행크가 분위기를 환기했다. “이봐들, 내게 생각이 있어.” 그가 그의 어벤져스 카드를 꺼내 테이블 위로 던졌다. “그러니까 알다시피 토니가 만든 시스템이지만, 조금이라면 나도 이 서버를 둘러 볼 수 있어.” 그가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “어쨌든 토니가 더 도움이 될 거야. 하지만 그가 언젠가 내게 카드에 위치 추적기를 삽입할 거라고 말한 적이 있었지.” 그가 손끝으로 카드를 두들겼다. “우리는 아이언 맨의 위치를 집어낼 수 있어. 그의 카드가 어디 있는지 알 수 있지. 그렇게 하면 그를 찾을 수 있을 거야.”

스티브의 마음속에서 피어오른 희망의 불씨가 환호했다. 방법이 있었다! 그들은 아이언 맨을 찾을 수 있었다. “지금 당장 할 수 있나?”

행크가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼 당장 해 보지.”

* * *

자리에 앉은 행크는 윈도우 창을 켜고 그의 평소 계정이 아닌 다른 계정을 입력했다.ㅡ아이언 맨은 스티브에게 컴퓨터에 대해 많은 것을 알려 주었고 스티브는 꽤 빠르게 이를 습득했다ㅡ그리고 곧이어 스크린에는 스티브는 이해할 수 없는 이름들의 파일들이 가득 떠올랐다.

“좋아,” 행크가 웅얼거리며 프롬프트에 무어라 입력했다. “어벤져스 신원 카드 위치 추적기, 베타 버전.”

화면에 즉시 세계 지도가 떠올랐다.

“오케이,” 스티브가 행크의 어깨 위로 몸을 굽히고 숨을 거칠게 들이쉬었다. “이게 잘 풀린다면ㅡ그가 다른 명령어를 입력했다ㅡ” “좋아, 됐어, 아이언 맨의 카드를 선택해.”

_검색어가 입력되었습니다_, 화면이 깜빡이더니 지도가 북미, 동부 쪽으로 확대되었다, 오, 신이시여, 감사합니다, 아이언 맨이 아직 뉴욕에 있군요.

계속해서 화면이 확대되었다. 맨하탄. 이제 그들은 빌딩을 볼 수 있었고, 점차 가까워졌다ㅡ

그리고 스티브는 그가 어벤져스 맨션의 옥상을 보고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 남서쪽 모서리에서 녹색 점이 깜빡거렸다.

“빌딩 안에 있어,” 스티브가 멍하니 속삭였다. “카드는 이 건물을 떠나지 않았네.”

행크가 한숨을 쉬며 눈을 감고, 코를 꼬집었다. “그래 보이네.”

자넷은 6인치 쯤 뛰어올라 행크의 다른 쪽 어깨 위를 맴돌았다. “그게 정확히 어딘데?”

“어느 층에 있느냐에 달렸지.” 행크가 키보드 위로 다시 손가락을 두들겼다. “여기, 내가 그의 카드에 알람을 울릴게. 우리가 가까워지면 그 소리를 들을 수 있을 거야.”

삑삑거리는 소리가 희미하게 벽 너머로 들렸다. 이 층이 분명했다. 그는 맨션의 설계도를 머릿속으로 그려 보았다. 저 복도 아래, 왼쪽ㅡ

“토니의 워크샵이야.” 스티브가 말했다. “가봐야겠어.”

* * *

워크샵의 문은 굉장히 무거웠고, 두꺼웠으며... 잠겨 있었다. 스티브는 실망스럽게 문을 쳐다보았다. 열쇠구멍조차 보이지 않았기에 위층으로 올라가 토니를 데려와, 그의 열쇠를 빌릴 수도 없었다. 지문 스캐너나 홍채 인식기도 보이지 않아서 토니에게 문을 열어달라고 할 수도 없었다. 오직 보안 숫자 패드만이 있을 뿐이었다. 암호를 입력하라며 화면이 깜빡였다.

이 문의 암호를 알고 있는 유일한 사람은 지금 기억을 잃은 상태였다.

“별로 기대는 하지 않지만,” 스티브는 미약한 기대를 걸고 입을 열었다. “누구 토니에게서 워크샵 보안 코드를 들은 사람이 있나?”

그가 시선을 돌렸다. 모두가 고개를 그저 흔들 뿐이었다.

스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 아이언 맨은 아마 알고 있을 텐데. 스티브는 토니가 저 안에서 아이언 맨의 아머를 수리한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 아마 아이언 맨도 들어갈 수 있었겠지. 그러니까, 이 문의 암호를 알고 있는 단 두 사람은, 한 명은 기억을 잃었고 한 명은 실종 상태였다.

점점 일이 최악으로 치닫고 있었다.

토르가 말없이 묠니르를 들었다. 스티브가 주춤하며, “안 돼.” 손을 저었다. “아니, 내가 하겠네. 내가 팀을 이끌고 있으니 내가 모든 책임을 져야겠지.” 그가 방패를 등허리에서 내려 놓고 팔에 끼웠다. “죄송합니다, 토니.” 그가 웅얼거렸다. “맹세코 이 일에 대해 비용을 지불하겠습니다.”

그는 주먹을 내질러서 방패 가장자리로 문을 부수었다. 키패드가 자잘한 스파크를 내며 조각조각으로 부서졌고 잠금장치 전체가 움푹 안으로 들어갔다. 끽끽거리는 소리를 내며 안쪽으로 밀려난 문은 빠른 속도로 벽에 쾅 처박혔다. 경첩 하나가 떨어져 나갔고, 아마 문 뒤의 벽 역시도 부서진 것 같았다. 문이 부딪친 쪽이 바깥으로 기울어져 있었다.

자넷이 그의 귀 옆에서 웅웅거렸다. “토니도 이해할 거야,” 아무리 생각해도 그냥 위로하는 것뿐인 것 같았다. “헐크가 문을 두들기다가 벽의 반을 날려버렸을 때보다는 낫잖아, 기억 나?”

그는 물론 기억해낼 수 있었지만, 그건 여전히 스티브의 기분을 나아지게 하지는 못했다. “기억하고 있네.”

문 안으로 들어선 스티브는 드디어 그 방 안을 볼 수 있었다. 워크샵 안은 어질러진 상태였다, 그러니까, 좋은 쪽으로. 습격당하거나 누군가가 억지로 끌려간 것 같아 보이지는 않았다. 토니는 아마 무언가 한창 프로젝트에 전념하고 있다가 자러 간 것 같았다. 몇 개의 서랍이 열려 있었고, 다양한 도구들이 작업대 위에 흩어져 있었다. 스티브가 짐작컨대 토니는 아마 아이언 맨 아머를 업그레이드하던 중이었던 것 같았다. 도색되지 않은 반짝이는 은색의 굽은 금속 조각들이 굴러다녔다. 아직 켜지지 않은, 반쯤 조립된 리펄서도 보였다. 아이언 맨의 상체 갑옷 반쯤이 아직 도색되지 않은 채 천장에 걸려 있었다.

그리고 구석에 있는 책상 위에 작은 종이봉투와 반쯤 비워진 빨간 커피 머그 옆에 번쩍이면서 시끄럽게 울리고 있는 아이언 맨의 어벤져스 신원 카드가 굴러다녔다.

아이언 맨의 흔적은 보이지 않았다.

스티브는 순식간에 방을 건너가서 아이언 맨의 카드를 들어 올렸다. 그는 카드를 뒤집어 콜을 종료했지만, 카드는 여전히 :_ 도착한 메시지가 있습니다_ 문구를 깜빡거렸다. 아마도 자넷과, 그와, 또 그의 메시지겠지.

그는 테이블 위를 다시 한 번 살펴보았다. 카드 옆에 있었던 종이봉투에는 근처 서점의 상호명이 적혀 있었다. 스티브는 무심결에 봉투를 집어 들어 손바닥 위로 내용물을 쏟았다. 그의 손가락이 페이퍼백 책의 책등에 닿았다.

A Scanner Darkly, Philip K. Dick 작.

이건 아마 아이언 맨이 그에게 빌려주기로 했던 그 책인 것 같았다. 스티브는 아이언 맨이 그에게 책을, 그를 위해, 선물로 책을 샀다는 사실은 잠깐 차치해 두더라도, ㅡ그의 속에서 무언가 따뜻하고, 간질간질한 감정이 희미하게 피어올랐다. _아이언 맨은 그를 좋아한다._

아니, 이런 생각을 할 때가 아니었다. 아이언 맨이 책을 구매했다는 것은, 아이언 맨은 정말로 그를 보러 오려던 참이었다는 뜻이다. 그런데ㅡ 그런데,

분명히 무슨 일이 일어난 거라니까.

책의 표지 뒤에 종이 영수증이 끼워져 있었다. 이 책은 현금으로 결제되었고, 영수증에 적힌 시간은 15:38 이었으며 구매 날짜는 어제였다. 그는 어제 책을 구매했고 이곳으로 왔다. 아이언 맨이 이곳에, 바로 이 자리에 있었던 지는 24시간도 채 지나지 않았다. 하지만 그는 이제 어디론가 사라져 있었다.

“그는 이것을 어제 구매했네,” 스티브가 나머지 어벤져스 멤버들에게 일렀다. (그는 바로 나를 위해서지ㅡ라고 말하지 않기 위해 애를 썼다) “어제 오후에. 그리고 그는 어떤 연유로 이곳에 왔고, 책을 놔두었어. 이 신원 카드도. 그리고, 아마 어디론가 가버린 것 같군.” 그가 방 안을 다시 둘러보았다. “서둘러서 떠난 흔적은 보이지 않고 협박당한 것 같지도 않아.”

행크가 고개를 끄덕였다. “이 장소는 원래부터 이런 상태였을 거야.”

“그리고 그는 사라졌어.”

그는 토니의 워크샵을 부숴 놓았고, 아이언 맨은 사라졌고, 그들은 아무것도 알지 못했다. 그리고 심지어 토니조차도 아무것도 알지 못, 아니, 잠깐만.

“토니가 우리를 도울 수 있을 거야!” 스티브가 활짝 웃었다. 이건 기회였다. 아직 기회가 남아 있었다.

“어, 캡?” 자넷이 스티브의 시야 안쪽으로 날개를 격렬하게 파닥거리며 들어와, 그의 얼굴 앞으로 다가왔다. 그녀는 눈을 크게 뜨고, 행크와 스티브를 의심스러운 눈길로 번갈아 바라보았다. “이 계획에는 아주 사소한 문제점이 있는데, 토니가 아무것도 기억하지 못한다는 거 말이야.”

“하지만 그는 언제든 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 수 있어.” 스티브는 굴하지 않고 반박했다. 자넷은 이해하지 못한 것 같았다. “그는 항상 아이언 맨이 어디 있는지 알고 있어. 그가 그를 경호원으로 고용했으니까. 그건, 토니는 우리가 알지 못하는 어떤 연락처를 가지고 있다는 뜻이지. 어쨌든 스타크 인더스트리가 그를 고용하기 위해서는 그에게 연락을 해야 했을 거야. 휴대폰 번호, 주소. 아니면 그의 급여 통장이라도.”

“요즘에는 보통 자동이체를 사용하고는 해.” 행크가 말했다. 스티브는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알지 못했기에ㅡ아이언 맨이 알려줄 것이다ㅡ그는 그저 의문스럽게 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. “은행 계좌에 자동으로 추가되는 거지.” 행크가 덧붙였다.

“그러니까 그 은행 계좌를 알 수 있을 걸세,” 스티브가 말했다. “아니면 다른 무언가라도ㅡ”

“지금 당신은 우리가 아이언 맨의 민간 신분을 밝혀내야 한다고 말하고 있어, 알아?” 자넷이 조용히 말했다. 스티브는 그녀의 말에 순식간에 정신을 차렸다.

맹세했잖아. 우리 모두는 아이언 맨과 약속을 했다. 하다못해 계약서에도 있던 내용이었다. 그리고 그가 아이언 맨이 누구인지 알고 싶어 하는 만큼이나 아이언 맨은 그들이 그의 정체를 밝혀내기를 원치 않을 것이다. 그러니 그걸 존중해야만 했다.

“그러니까 우리는 토니더러 조사를 부탁하자는 걸세,” 스티브가 말했다. “그는 이미 아이언 맨이 누구인지 알고 있지 않나. 지금 당장은 기억하지 못하더라도, 그는 아이언 맨의 정체를 알고 있어. 우리는 그에게 그저 아이언 맨의 이름을 밝히지 말아 달라고만 부탁하면 돼. 그저 그의 번호를 알아내서, 그저 그를 찾아내기만 하면 될 뿐이야. 우리는 토니의 기억 상실에 대해서 조사하고, 토니는 아이언 맨에 대해 조사하게 될 걸세.” 그가 팀원들을 둘러 보았다. “토니는 여전히 천재이니까. 그리고 기록도 있을 거야.”

자넷이 입술을 살짝 물었다. “좋아,” 그녀가 마침내, 입을 열었다. “좋아, 이게 효과가 있다면, 나도 협력할게. 딱히 다른 방법이 없잖아.”

스티브가 팀의 다른 멤버들을 바라보았다.

“나도,” 행크가 말했다.

“동의하네,” 토르도 대답했다.

“좋아,” 스티브가 책을 그의 팔 아래에 끼워 넣었다. “내가 가서 토니와 이야기해 보겠네.”

아마 잘 될거야, 스티브가 자기자신을 안심시켰다. 토니는 그저 파일들을 몇 개 체크하기만 하면 된다. 그럼 그들은 아이언 맨을 추적할 수 있을 것이다. 그동안 박사는 토니를 검사하는 것을 끝내고 아마 조만간 그는 모든 기억을 되찾으리라. 잘못될 건 아무것도 없었다.

* * *

스티브가 두드린 지 몇 초 되지 않아 문이 열렸다.

아주 잠깐이었지만 그가 누구인지 바로 기억해 내지 못하는 것 같은 기색이 토니의 얼굴을 스쳤다. 스티브의 뱃속으로 실망감이 쿵 내려앉았다. 토니의 눈이 크게 뜨였다.

“세상에, 맙소사,” 충격으로 입을 딱 벌린 토니의 눈썹이 걱정으로 움찔거렸다. “당신 괜찮아요? 대체 무슨 일입니까?”

스티브는 당황해서 자신을 내려다보았다가, 그가 아직 피범벅인 상태였다는 것을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 오, “아무것도 아닙니다,” 그가 급하게 입을 열었다. “멀쩡해요.”

“당신 지금 피로 뒤덮여 있어요,” 내가 아는 멀쩡하다는 단어와, 당신이 알고 있는 뜻이 다른 것 같은데요. 토니가 눈을 찡그렸다.

“굳고 있는 중입니다,” 스티브가 말을 이었다. “저는 회복력이 좋은 편이라서, 내일이면 갈비뼈는 다 나을 거예요. 뇌진탕은 이미 거의 다 나았고요.” 그가 황급히 덧붙였지만 토니의 표정은 뇌진탕, 이라는 단어에 더 일그러졌다. 스티브는 다시 입을 열었다. “당신은 정말로 걱정할 필요가 없ㅡ”

하지만 토니는 그의 팔뚝을 쥐고 그를 방 안으로 끌어당겨, 방 안에 있는 화장실로 그를 밀어넣었다. 스티브는 한 번도 토니의 방에 들어와 본 적이 없었다. 그는 언뜻하게 사진, 포스터, 기념품, 그리고 한 뭉텅이의 공학 저널들과 침대 옆 탁자 위에 놓인 물잔 옆에 굴러다니고 있는 대충 둘둘 말려있는 전선들을 볼 수 있었다. 이곳은 누군가의 개인 공간임이 분명했다. 그러니까, 토니의 사적인 공간이었다. 하지만 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못했고, 스티브는 그의 기분을 상상조차 할 수 없었다.

“당신은 내가 정신적인 문제를 가지고 있다고 말했죠,” 토니가 숨을 몰아쉬며 엄청나게 고급스러워 보이는 욕실로 그를 밀어넣었다. “앉아요, 캡틴.” 그는 평소의 자신감 넘치는 토니로 되돌아온 것 같았다. “제가 나 자신이 누군지 모를지는 몰라도, 지금 뭘 해야 할지는 알고 있어요.”

“말했지만, 저는 회복이 빨라요,” 스티브가 말을 되풀이했다. “정말로 당신이 저를 걱정할 필요는 없ㅡ”

그는 항변하면서도 토니의 손길에 따라 순순히 자리에 앉았다. 토니의 손길이 그에게로 닿았고ㅡ대체 그가 왜 나를 만지고 있는 거지?ㅡ 스티브는 욕조 끄트머리에 엉덩이를 걸쳤다.

토니는 그가 가지고 있던 책을 옆에 내려놓았다. 책의 겉표지에 묻은 피는 이제 거의 말라붙고 있었다. 토니는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 책이 물에 젖지 않게 세면대 한 켠에 밀어놓고 수건에 물을 적셨다.

“쉬이,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “걱정 마요, 제가 보관할게요.”

그는 잔뜩 집중한 표정을 지었다. 그는 스티브의 모자를 벗기고 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 손을 뻗어서 스티브의 이마에서부터 뺨까지, 커다랗게 난 베인 상처를 부드럽게 문질렀다. 그 상처에서 피가 가장 많이 배어 나와서 그의 유니폼의 앞섶을 적시고 있었고. 머리에 난 상처도 엉망이었다.

토니의 손길은 부드러웠지만 스티브의 살갗에 난 상처는 그의 손이 닿을 때마다 통증이 느껴졌다. 하지만 물이 닿는 감촉은 꽤나 따뜻하고, 부들부들했으며, 꽤... 기분이 좋았다. 마지막으로 누군가가 이렇게 그를 돌봐주었던 것이 도대체 언제였던가? 토니가 이런 사람인지 미처 알지 못했다.

그 때 토니의 손가락이 상처의 안쪽을 건드려서, 스티브가 헉, 하고 숨을 들이켰다.

“괜찮아요? 내가 당신을 아프게 한 건 아니죠?” 토니는 스티브가 한 번도 그에게서 들어본 적 없는, 절박한 목소리로 급하게 입을 열었다. 상처에서 떨어져 나간 토니의 손가락이 스티브의 머리칼 위를 슬쩍 스쳤다. 스티브의 어깨를 껴안은 다른 쪽 손 엄지손가락이 그의 쇄골뼈 위를 문질렀다. 예의 유혹처럼 느껴지지는 않았다. 스티브는 안정감을 느낄 수 있었고, 이 상황이 너무 편안했다.

스티브는 확신할 수 있었다. 토니라면 _이런 일을 하지 않았을 것_이다.

“괜찮습니다,” 스티브가 말했다. “이게 제 일상이니까요, 토니. 제게는... 더 심한 상황도 있어요. 오늘은 간단한 전투였고 그냥, 조금 문제가 있었을 뿐입니다. 진짜로요, 저는 이런 일에 익숙합니다.”

“상관 없어요,” 토니가 희미하게 미소를 지었다. “저는... 제 생각엔 당신에게 도움이 되고 싶은 것 같아요.” 그는 등 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 세면대 아래의 캐비닛을 열고 이상하리만큼 잔뜩 쌓여 있는 응급 처치 키트를 꺼냈다. “뭔가, 이런 일을 많이 했던 것 같은 기분이 들어요. 내가 여기 준비해 둔 물건들로 추측해 보건대 나는 아마 나이팅게일이라도 되었던 것 같은데요. 내가 다칠 일이 많았나요?”

스티브는 모르는 일이었다. 그 동안 토니에 대해 얼마나 무지했던 거지?

토니가 거즈 패드에 소독용 알코올을 붓자 소독약 냄새가 공기를 가득히 메웠다. 토니는 조심스럽게 몸을 기울여 다시 스티브의 상처를 조심스럽게 닦아 내었다.

토니가 매우 가까이 다가와 있었다.

입을 꾹 다문 스티브의 숨이 점점 거칠어졌다.

“항생제 크림이 필요할 것 같나요?” 토니가 주저앉으며 쓰레기통에 거즈를 버렸다. “아니면 반창고면 될까요?”

“항생제는 괜찮습니다. 내일이면 나을 테니까요.” 스티브가 입술을 물었다. “고맙습니다. 하지만 당신은, 그러니까 당신이었다면ㅡ이런 일을 하지 않았을 거예요.”

토니는 나비 모양 반창고의 포장을 벗겨내고 가장 깊게 베인 곳 양 쪽에 단단하게 붙였다. 집중하느라 구겨져 있던 토니의 미간이 조금씩 펴졌다. 토니는 스티브의 어깨 아래로 손을 쓸어내리며 손가락으로 그의 등을 부드럽게 두드렸다. 스티브는 토니가 워크샵에서 일하던 모습을 떠올리며, 지금 그의 손길이 그가 기계를 다루는 것 같다는 생각을 떠올렸다... 고요하게 집중하고 있는... 그리고 놀라우리만큼 상냥하게...

스티브는 이게 토니의 본모습이기를 바랐다. 스티브가 이번 세기 들어 가장 외롭고 슬프게 느끼는 점은, 과거와는 달리 더 이상 사람들이 서로와 살을 맞대고자 하지 않는다는 것이었다. 스티브가 얼음 속에 갇혀 있던 몇 십 년 간 사람들은 낭만적 의미가 함의되지 않은 개인들 간의 접촉은 불필요하다는 결론을 내린 것 같았다. 스티브는 요즘 들어서 종종 더 친밀한 접촉을 갈망하고 있었다. 최소한 자넷은 그에게 포옹을 해 주었다. 그리고 토니는, 으음, 그는 현대적 가치를 누구보다도 충실하게 실천하는 현대인의 표본이나 다름없었으므로. 토니에게 직접 물어보지는 않았지만 그건 문화적 가치 문제보다는 토니 개인의 성격에 가까워 보이기는 했다.

“내가 뭘 하지 않는다는 거죠?” 토니가 물었다. “당신을 씻겨주는 거요? 흠, 좀 어색하기는 한데.”

“그것도 마찬가지고요,” 스티브의 눈은 토니의 손이 닿았던 그의 어깨에서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. “하지만 당신은... 사람들과 접촉하는 것을 좋아하지 않습니다. 제가 당신을 처음 만났을 때, 당신이 내가 말해줬어요. 좋아하지 않는다고요. 그래서 당신도 다른 사람들을 만지려 하지 않고요.”

토니가 표정을 일그러뜨렸다. “뭐라고요?”

“제가 작년에 당신을 만났을 때 악수를 한 번 했죠,” 스티브가 말을 이었다. “그게 다였어요. 당신은 다른 사람들과도 악수를 하지 않았습니다.” 스티브는 토니의 눈이 슬픔으로 흐려지는 것을 눈치 챘다. “저는, 남들이 저를 만지는 것을 싫어하지 않습니다,” 그가 어색하게 덧붙였다. “저는 오히려 반기는 편이지만, 하지만 저는ㅡ저는 당신이 나중에 후회할 일을 하게하고 싶지는 않아요. 기억이 되돌아온 후에 말이죠, 이해하죠?”

잠시간의 침묵이 내려앉았다. 토니는 그의 시선을, 여전히 스티브의 어깨에 걸쳐 놓은 자신의 손에 고정했다.

“별로 후회할 것 같지 않아요,” 토니가 중얼거렸다. 스티브는 아마, 그가 욕실에서 상처를 치료하는 것 이상을 원하는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 토니가 한숨을 쉬었다. “하지만 지금의 나는 모르겠죠, 그렇게 생각하지 않아요?”

토니가 손을 떼어내며 그의 발치에 걸터앉아 캐비닛을 쿡 찔러 밀어넣었다. 스티브는 무언가... 그에게 주어졌다는 기분을 떨칠 수가 없었다... 그러니까 기회 같은 것 말이지...

“음, 어쨌든 고마워요,” 스티브는 여전히 헛짚은 기분을 떨치지 못한 채 일어서서 토니를 따라 밖으로 나왔다.

토니는 구석에 처박혀 있던 의자에서 몇 권의 책을 치우고 스티브에게 앉기를 권했다. “앉아서 당신이 왜 여기에 왔는지 좀 말해 주지 않겠습니까? 그러니까, 내 간호를 받고 싶어서 온 건 아닐 거 아녜요. 박사가 저에 대해 무언가 알아냈답니까?” 토니는 열망에 찬 목소리로 질문을 하며 책을 몇 권 더 치우면서 의자를 스티브의 맞은편에 끌어다 앉았다.

“그건 아닙니다만,” 어떻게 자신이 누구인지조차 기억하지 못하는 토니에게 부탁을 하겠다고 여기 온 거지? 스티브는 조금 죄책감에 휩싸였다. “미안합니다, 블레이크 박사는 아직 아무것도 알아낸 것이 없어요. 그가 더 많은 검사를 해 봐야 할 것 같대요. 아마 당신에게 연락할 겁니다. 음, 그러니까, 제가 여기 온 건 말이죠,” 그가 힘들게 입술을 떼었다. 해야만 하는 일이었다. 그가 아니라면, 아무도 아이언 맨을 찾지 못한다. 세상은 지금 아이언 맨을 필요로 하고 있고, 어벤져스도 아이언 맨이 필요해. (그리고 스티브 역시도 지금 당장 그가 필요했다.) “우리는 그저ㅡ전, 사실 부탁을 하러 왔어요. 당신의 도움이 필요합니다.”

“저는, 제가 뭘 할 수 있는지 모르겠군요.” 토니는 그렇게 말하기는 했지만 그의 밝은 눈동자는 진지해 보였다. “하지만 시도는 해 볼 수 있겠죠.”

“간단해요,” 스티브가 감사의 표시로 살짝 미소를 띄웠다. “아이언 맨을 찾을 수가 없습니다. 그는 회의에 불참했어요. 심지어 방금 전투에도 나타나지 않았죠. 그는 우리의 연락에도 응답하지 않고 있고, 그리고 솔직히 말하자면 당신의 워크샵에서 방금 그의 신원 카드를 찾아냈습니다.” 그가 고개를 들었다. 심장이 찌그러지는 것 같았다. 이제 가장 어려운 이야기를 꺼내야 했다 ; 아이언 맨이ㅡ돌아오지 않을 거라는 불안감이 점점 강해지고 있었다. “제가, 어, 들어가기 위해서 문을 부쉈고요,” 그가 조용히 덧붙였다.

토니는 허리를 숙이고, 스티브가 미처 그를 말리기도 전에 자신의 손을 그의 손 위로 겹쳤다. “이봐요, 진정해요,” 토니가 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. “그거 힘들었겠어요, 그러니까 당신의 친구를 찾을 수 없었던 것 말예요. 문은 상관없어요. 당신은 해야 할 일을 했을 뿐이에요. 저는 제가 화를 내지 않을 거라고 확신해요ㅡ그러니까, 제가 기억을 되찾더라도 말이죠.” 그리고 그는 다시 그의 손을 내려다보고, 스티브가 그에 대해 말한 사실을 기억해 내었는지 손가락을 다시 떼어 내었다. “하지만 문제가 있어요. 그러니까, 저는 정말로 당신을 돕고 싶은데 그가 전혀 기억나지 않아요. 정말 미안해요.”

“괜찮아요,” 스티브는 토니가 부담스러워 하지 않았으면 했다. 토니는 신체적 접촉에 익숙해 보였기 때문에 스티브는 계속 그의 손을 잡고 있고 싶었으니까. 그는 다시 살짝 미소를 지었다. “하지만... 여전히 당신은 저를 도울 수 있어요.”

“어떻게요?”

“아이언 맨은 당신의 경호원입니다,” 스티브가 그에게 말했다. “당신은 그를 고용했어요. 아마 당신은 그에게 연락하는 방법을 알고 있을 거예요. 그러니까 아마 당신은... 그의 개인적인 신상을 가지고 있을 겁니다. 그의 연락처 말이에요. 아마 당신의 휴대폰에 저장되어 있을지도 몰라요. 당신은 그저 그걸 찾아봐 주기만 하면 됩니다.”

토니가 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “당신은 그의 슈퍼히어로 동료면서, 그의 연락처도 가지고 있지 않다고요?” 그가 입술을 뾰족하게 오므리며 테이블에서 휴대폰을 집어들었다. 다행히도 그건 암호 대신 토니의 지문으로 잠금을 해제할 수 있었다. 토니는 그의 연락처 목록을 쭉 흝어 내리며 입을 열었다. “좋아요, 그의 이름이 뭐죠?”

아, 토니가 놓치고 있는 것이 또 있었다.

“음,” 스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “우리는 그의 이름을 알지 못합니다.”

커다랗게 뜨인 눈이 흔들렸다. 휴대폰을 보고 있던 토니가 고개를 들었다. “그의 이름을 모른다고요?”

부끄러움으로 얼굴이 화악 뜨겁게 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 스티브는 고개를 저었다. 아이언 맨이 누구인지 모르는 것에 창피해야 할 필요는 없었다. 아이언 맨이 그러기를 원했으니까. 그렇다고 그들이 친구가 아니라는 것은 아니었다. “모릅니다, 그는 신분을 비밀로 하고 있어요.” 그의 목구멍이 죄어들었다. “그건 그에게 있어 아주 중요한 일이에요, 그래서 우리는 절대로 그에게 누구인지 물어보지 않았죠. 우리는 그의 이름도 몰라요. 이 세상 그 누구도 그가 누구인지 알지 못합니다. 음, 아마 당신을 제외하고는 말이에요. 당신이 그를 아이언 맨 아머의 조종사로 고용했거든요.”

“하지만 저도 더 이상 그가 누군지 알지 못하는 걸요,” 토니가 서글프게 말하며 그의 휴대폰을 돌려 이름들이 줄줄이 적힌 화면을 보여 주었다. “여기엔 ‘아이언 맨’ 이라고 적혀 있는 연락처는 없어요.”

스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그렇지, 어째 일이 쉽게 풀린다 했다. “아마 그는 연락처에ㅡ”

“ㅡ그의 실명으로 저장되어 있겠죠.” 토니가 그의 말을 받았다. “내가 모르는 이름으로요.” 그는 고뇌에 빠진 것 같았다. “희망이 없는 것 같지는 않아요. 저는 방금 내 밑에서 일하고 있다는 여자에게서 연락을 받았는데, 페ㅡ 페, 뭐라더라?”

“페퍼 포츠 말입니까?”

“아, 맞아요.” 토니의 목소리가 밝아졌다. “맞아요, 어쨌든, 자넷...? 이라고 했던가, 그녀가 페퍼에게 내 상태를 일러 주었는데, 포츠 씨가 말하길 언제 한 번 내 사무실에 들를 수 있냐던걸요. 뭔가 생각날 수도 있으니까요. 어, 아마 저는 사무실도 가지고 있는 것 같아요. 음, 정확히는 사무실‘들’이요. 여러 개 말이에요.” 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그러니까 만약 당신이 말하는 아이언 맨이 어딘가에 있다면, 나는 아마 그를 찾아낼 수 있을 거에요. 그가 나타날 지도 모르죠. 그는 어떻게 생겼나요?”

“어,” 스티브는 토니의 눈을 쳐다볼 수 없었다.

“신이시여,” 토니가 피로에 젖은 얼굴을 손바닥으로 문질렀다. “이거 어렵겠는데요.”

“그는 마스크를 쓰고 있어요, 정확히는, 헬멧이긴 합니다.” 스티브는 이제 그가 당연하게 여겨 왔던 어벤져스식 생활 방식에 대해 의문을 품기 시작했다. 최소한 다른 사람에게 설명하기에는 곤란하기 짝이 없었다. “나는 그가 아머를 벗은 것을 본 적이 없습니다. 얼굴을 본 적은 없어요.”

토니는 잠깐 동안 아무런 말이 없었다. “좋아요,” 그가 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. “그래요, 그 밖에 당신이 그에 대해서 더 알고 있는 것은 없습니까?”

“그는 나보다 키가 조금 더 큽니다,” 스티브는 잠깐 생각에 잠겼다. “하지만 그건 아머 때문일 수도 있긴 해요. 그리고 그는 파란 눈을 가졌습니다.”

아주 예쁜 눈이었다. 사실, 토니와 매우 닮아 있기도 했고.

“파란 눈이요.” 토니가 아주 작게 미소지었다. “글쎄요, 더 알아봐야 할 것 같아요. 다른 건 더 없습니까?”

스티브는 고개를 저었다. “없어요.” 갑자기 스티브의 머릿속에 번뜩 다른 생각이 스쳤다. “잠깐만요, 아니요, 더 있습니다. 당신이 고용하고 있는 사람들에 대한 서류들이요, 그러니까, 스타크 인더스트리 직원들이요. 당신이 그에게 급여를 주어야 하잖아요, 그렇죠? 당신은 아프가니스탄에서 돌아와서 그를 고용했어요, 아마 2년쯤 전 일입니다. 그 때 저는 당신과 아는 사이가 아니었지만 아마 페퍼는 알고 있을 겁니다. 당신은 그 때 그를 고용했거나, 아니면 이미 그가 당신 밑에서 일하고 있었을 수도 있고요. 그럼 수사망을 좀 좁힐 수 있을 겁니다.”

“좋아요,” 토니가 조금 확신에 차서 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠어요, 한 번 해 볼게요.”

스티브가 미소지었다. “고맙습니다,” 그는 조금 더 열성적으로 말을 이었다. “정말로 고마워요.”

토니는 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 수 있을 거고, 그가 그를 찾아내기만 한다면 모든 일은 다 정상 궤도로 돌아올 것이다.

토니의 표정은 예의 그 수줍은 미소로 되돌아왔다. “괜찮아요. 내가 말했듯이, 나는, 음, 저는 아마 사람들을 돕는 걸 좋아하는 것 같거든요.” 그의 미소가 조금 경직되었다. 그는 머뭇거리며 조금 방을 둘러보더니, “그리고 당신은 내 친구잖아요, 그렇죠? 우린 친하죠?”

“우린 친하죠.” 스티브가 그의 말을 반복했다. 물론, 절친까지는 아니었더라도, 친했던 것은 사실이다.

토니의 얼굴에 드리워져 있던 약간의 긴장감이 조금 더 뚜렷해졌다. “우리가 친구라면 ,그럼, 제 질문에 하나만 답해줄 수 있겠습니까?”

“물론, 당연히요. 어떤 것이든지.” 스티브는 최대한 믿음직한 미소를 지어보이려 애를 썼다. 별로 효과가 있는 것 같지는 않았다.

“저는, 어,” 토니의 셔츠 첫 번째 단추 위에서 허공을 맴돌고 있던 그의 손가락이 떨리기 시작했다. “이게 대체 뭔지 당신은 알고 있습니까? 블레이크 박사는 내 진료 기록에 이거에 대한 이야기는 아무것도 발견할 수 없었다고 했어요. 게다가 그는 조금 놀란 것 같기도 했고, 솔직히 말하자면 나도 좀ㅡ”

토니는 그의 셔츠를 벗었다. 스티브는 한 번도 그가 셔츠를 벗은 것을 본 적이 없었는데, 엄밀히 말하자면 그가 단추 하나조차도 푼 모습을 본 적조차 없었다. 그리고 토니는 지금 자신의 셔츠 단추를 풀어내고 있었다.

토니의 손가락 아래에서 금속이 반짝였다.

대체 저게 뭐야?

그는 자신이 보고 있는 것을 반쯤 이해하지 못했고, 절반 정도는, 그가 이것이 무엇인지 너무 잘 알고 있다는 사실을 끔찍하게 느꼈다. 드러난 토니의 몸통에는, 그러니까 놀라우리만큼 근육질의 상체에는, 스티브는 그가 지금 보고 있는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 그의 어깨에서부터, 갈비뼈 근처를 비롯하여 복부 근처까지 은빛으로 빛나는 상처와 뒤틀리고 갈라진 수많은 상처들로 뒤덮여 있었다. 바지에 가려 보이지는 않았지만 허리 아래까지도 이어져 있는 것 같았다. 스티브는 이 상처들을 아주 잘 알고 있을뿐더러 친숙하기까지 했다. 그러니까, 전쟁터에서 수많은 이런 사람들을 보았던 것이다. 이건 명백히 파편 자국이었다. 수류탄이나, 지뢰, 뭐가 되었든 간에, 명백하게 폭발 사고 현장의 흔적이 역력했다. 그가 살아남은 게 기적일 정도였다.

세상에, 하느님 맙소사. 토니가 셔츠를 절대 벗지 않은 이유를 알 것만 같았다.

흉터는 최악인 데다가 심장 근처로 갈수록 피부마저 끔찍하게 변해 있어서 스티브마저 차마 이걸 어떻게 설명해야 할지도 모를 정도였다. 허리 위까지, 그의 어깨 아래로 갈수록 심각할 정도로 가득했던 상처들은 금속의 무언가로 덮여 있었다. 그건 금속 플레이트나 패널 같은 것처럼 보였는데, 가슴팍 위 그의 흉골의 길이에 맞춰 조금 넓게 펴지고 구부러져서 그의 허리를 감싸 안은 모습이었다. 무언가에 연결하기 위한 플러그와 포트마저 있었는데, 어딘가 나머지 부분들이 더 있는 것 같았다. 그 모든 것들은 극도로 진보된, 그러니까 신의 권능마저도 침범한 천재의 작품이었다. 동시에 그 천재가 최상의 조건에서는 만들지 않은 것처럼, 조금 조잡해 보이기도 했다.

하지만 체스트 플레이트에 연결된 저 선들은... 그러니까, 그걸 보는 스티브로서는 아이언 맨 아머를 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 이상할 건 없었다. 아마 아머처럼 이것도 토니가 디자인했을 테니까, 물론 비슷하게 생겼겠지. 같은 사람이 제조한 것이므로. 하지만 젠장, 대체 저게 왜 토니의 흉통을 감싸고 있는 거지? 그리고 왜 그는 아무에게도 이 사실을 알리지 않았던 것인가? 심지어 그의 의사에게조차?

“그래요,” 토니가 그의 입술을 핥았다. “내가 얼마나 놀랐을지 알겠어요? 이게, 블레이크 박사가 MRI를 할 수 없다고 한 이유에요. 금속과 스캐너는 별로 상성이 좋지 않으니까요. 박사는 이게 아마 페이스메이커인 것 같다고 했습니다. 그가 말하길 아마 제 심장을 보조하고 있을 거라더군요.” 토니는 스티브가 무언가 더 설명해 줄 수 있을 거라는 희망과, 그가 겁을 먹었을 것이라 예상한 듯 체념이 뒤섞인 오묘한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다.

“미안합니다,” 스티브의 말에 토니의 표정이 무너졌다. “저도 한 번도 본 적이 없어요. 저도 이걸 처음 봅니다. 당신은 항상 셔츠를 입고 있었고, 또 한 번도 이것에 대해 이야기하지 않았습니다.” 하지만 스티브는 토니가 이 상처를 어디서 입었는지를 집작할 수 있었다. “제 생각에는 아마, 이게 아프가니스탄에서 당신이 겪은 일인 것 같습니다.”

“두 번째에요, 당신이 아프가니스탄이라고 말한 게.” 토니는 셔츠 단추를 다시 끼우며 손가락을 내려다보았다. “그곳에서 제게 무슨 일이 일어난 겁니까?”

“글쎄요, 비록 제가 직접적으로 알지는 못하지만,” 스티브가 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. “하지만 기본적인 것은 알고 있습니다. 당신은 그곳에 갔다가 납치되었어요. 아마... 그곳에서 당신이 부상을 입었을 겁니다. 당신은 그 곳에서 첫 번째 아이언 맨 아머를 만들어 냈고, 그걸 이용해서 거기서 탈출했어요. 당신은 돌아와서 다른 누군가를 아이언 맨으로 고용했습니다.”

토니는 반쯤 단추를 채운 셔츠에 손가락을 걸고 다시 그의 가슴팍을 의심스러운 시선으로 내려다보았다. “내가 갇혀 있는 동안 누군가가 나를 다치게 했을 것 같아요?”

“제 전문적인 소견을 원합니까?” 스티브의 물음에 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다. “흉터는 고문보다는 폭발 파편에 의한 것처럼 보입니다. 제가 추측하기로는 아마 당신이 갇혀 있을 때 일어난 일 같아요. 하지만 저는 그 금속 플레이트에 대해서는 전혀 아는 것이 없습니다. 설명해 드릴 수 있었더라면 좋았을 텐데...”

“나도 마찬가집니다,” 토니가 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “어쨌든 고마워요.”

스티브는 말하고 싶은 것이 남은 것 같아 보였다. 그는 그저 _세상에, 토니, 대체 그딴 걸 달고 어떻게 살아온 거죠?_ 하고 묻고 싶었고, 그리고 _아프지는 않나요?_ 하고 캐묻고 싶었으며, 그리고 그는, 그는 정말로, 정말로 뭐든 묻고 싶었다. 정말로 그는 토니에 대해 단 하나도 아는 것이 없었다.

“제가 더 도움이 되지 못해서 미안합니다,” 스티브는 점점 더 어색함을 느끼고 있었다. 지금 그는 인생의 그 어느 때보다도 토니를 너무... 친밀하게 느끼고 있었으므로, 스티브의 절반은 그를 이대로 갈망했지만, 하지만 스티브의 나머지 반쪽은 지금 그가 말 그대로 아무것도 기억하지 못하는 토니를 상대하고 있음을 알고 있었다. 게다가, 토니는 아이언 맨이 아니었다. 마치 이 자리에 있지도 않은 아이언 맨을 배반하는 기분이 들었다.

토니의 미소는 너무나도 아름다웠기에, 이건 너무 불공평했다. “아닙니다, 아니에요,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “당신은 최고에요. 그리고 제가 회사로 돌아가게 되면 당신 친구를 찾는 것을 도울게요, 알겠죠?” 그는 자신이 사업체를 소유하고 있다니 정말 믿기지 않는다고 농담을 했다.

스티브는 허리를 숙였다. “좋아요.” 그가 마주보며 웃음을 지었다. “정말 고마워요. 당신을 재촉하려는 것은 아니지만ㅡ”

“조만간 찾을 수 있을 거에요,” 토니가 말했다. “최대한 도울게요.” 토니는 인상을 살풋 찡그렸다. “잠깐만요, 그러고 보니,” 그는 빠르게 화장실로 달려가 스티브의 책 _A Scanner Darkly_를 들고 되돌아 왔다. 그는 마음에 들지 않는 것처럼 손에 들고 있는 표지를 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 내려다보았다.

스티브는 그 책을 보호해야 할 것 같다는 이상한 기분에 휩싸여서 가슴팍에 끌어안았다. 그건, 그를 위한 아이언 맨의 선물이었으니까. “별로에요? 아이언 맨이 내게 추천해 준 책이이거든요. 우리는 음, 책 소모임 같은 걸 같이 하고 있습니다. 둘이서요. 그는 내가 놓친 공상 과학 소설들을 종종 소개해 주고는 하죠.” 스티브는 그제서야 토니가 그에 대해 아무것도 알지 못한다는 사실을 기억해 내었다. “저는, 음, 지식에 많은 빈 구석이 있거든요. 그가 제게, 이 작가를 꼭 읽어봐야 할 거라고 하더군요.”

토니가 코를 찡긋거렸다. “이 작가의 책을 한 번도 읽어보지 않은 당신에게 이 책을 추천했다고요?”

토니 역시도 공상 과학 소설의 팬이었던가? 스티브는 처음 알게 된 사실이었다. 그의 이름조차 기억하지 못하는데, 좋아했던 책은 기억하고 있다고? 흠, 아무래도 토니도 그들의 소모임에 끼워 주어야 할 지도.

“왜요? 무언가 문제라도 있습니까?”

“흠, 솔직히 말하자면 전혀 이해가 안 되는군요,” 토니가 말을 이었다. “저는 제 삶의 대부분을 대충은 기억해 낼 수 있어요. 이 책은... 음, 그의 ‘편집증’적인 작품인데... 제 생각에는 이 책이 아니라 다른 책이 시작하기로서는 더 좋, 아니, 잠깐만요. 2차 세계 대전에 참전한 적이 있다고 하셨죠?”

“그렇, 죠...?” 스티브는 그 일이 이 책과 무슨 관련이 있는지 의아함을 느꼈다.

토니의 입꼬리가 꿈틀거렸다. “보통 저는 _The Man in the High Castle_을 추천했을 겁니다, 하지만 괜찮아요. 그건 Axis(비디오 감시 산업 업체) 가 지배하는 세계에 관한 이야기거든요.”

“뭐라고요?” 스티브는 자신도 모르게 약간 당황해하며 되물었다. 스티브는 그게 그저 소설일 뿐이라는 것도 알고 있었고, 사람들은 물론 그들이 원하는 것을 무엇이든 소설로 써낼 수는 있겠지만, 세상에, 도대체 누가 그런 걸 쓰고 싶어 한단 말인가?

토니는 그의 반응을 살폈다. “맞아요,” 그가 입을 열었다. “이상하죠, 그쵸? 어쨌든 이건 꽤 이상한데다가 소름끼치는 이야기거든요. 그걸 읽지 말라고 하려는 건 아니지만, 당신 친구인 아이언 맨은 정말 독특한 취향을 가지고 있나 봅니다. 저라면 _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_을 추천하겠어요. 그 다음에는 _Blade Runner_를 보면서 무비 나잇을 즐기라고, 추천하고 싶군요.”

“명심할게요,” 그렇게 말하고는 있었지만 스티브는 여전히 아이언 맨이 그를 위해 골라준 책에 더 마음을 두고 있었다, “하지만 이 책도 읽어 보겠습니다. 조만간 그와 책에 대해 이야기할 때, 당신이 추천해 준 책에 대해서도 물어볼게요.”

왜냐하면 그들은 곧 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 것이므로, 반드시. 나쁜 일은 일어나지 않을 것이었다.

“좋아요,” 토니는 스티브가 떠난 자리에서 다시 한 번 미소 지었다. 스티브가 원한다면 몇 번이고 더 볼 수 있을, 유혹적인 미소를 지어 보였다.

그리고 물론 토니는 완벽한 미소를 지니고 있었지만 스티브는 그보다도, 무엇보다도 아이언 맨의 웃음소리를 듣고 싶었다.

* * *

스티브는 샤워를 한 후 옷을 갈아입고는 아래층으로 내려왔다가, 토니가 나머지 어벤져스 멤버들과 부엌에 앉아 있는 것을 보고 조금 놀랐다. 엄밀히 말하자면 행크와 자넷과 함께 있었다. 토르가 어디로 사라졌는지는 모르겠지만 토르는 이 자리에 없었다.

토니는 칠리 요리 한 그릇을 반쯤 먹어치운 상태였는데, 스티브가 들어왔을 때 토니는 곁들여 마시던 우유 때문에 그의 진짜 수염 위로 우유 수염이 그려진 채로 행크인지, 자넷인지 누군가가 한 말에 낄낄거리며 웃고 있었다.

토니는 스티브가 종종 사회면에서 봐온 말쑥하고 부유한 억만장자와는 거리가 멀어 보였다.

스티브는 토니를 좀 더 좋아하게 된 것 같다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 그와 친구가 될 수 있을 지도 몰라, 최소한 토니는 그러길 바라는 것 같아 보였다.

스티브는 한 번도 토니를 이런 식으로 바라본 적이 없었다. 토니는 한 번도... 팀원들과 이런 식으로 시간을 보낸 적이 없었다. 아, 물론, 그가 그러고 싶다면 언제든 환영이었지만. 그가 원치 않았을 뿐. 지금까지는, 그가 자신이 누구인지조차 기억하지 못했지만. 아마 기억이 돌아오더라도 이러길 원할 수도 있다는 것 아닐까? 아마 그도 원했을 수도 있다, 어쨌든 그는 그러지 않았었다. 하지만 그동안 왜 이렇게 다가오지 않았던 걸까?

“ㅡ그 때가 캡틴이 마그네틱 회수를 처음으로 사용했을 때였을 거예요,” 행크가 깔깔거리며 말했다. “그리고 방패가 그의 얼굴에 그대로 처박혔죠.”

“그는 여전히 그 장치에 대해 당신에게 감사해하고 있어요,” 자넷이 입을 열었다. 그동안 그들은 스티브에 대해 이야기하고 있었던 것인가? 대체 왜 나를 화제로 삼은 거야?

스티브가 헛기침을 했다.

“오, 캡, 왔어?” 행크가 말했다. “이봐, 어서 와서 의자에 앉으라고. 지금 막 당신에 대해서 얘기하고 있었으니까.”

“토니가 궁금한 것이 많대,” 자넷이 웃으며 덧붙였다. 스티브는 그녀 옆에 앉았다. “걱정하지 마,” 그녀가 희극 배우처럼 외쳤다. “우린 당신에 대해 좋은 얘기만 했다고.”

“나쁜 점도 있어요?” 토니가 호기심 가득한 표정으로 눈썹을 달싹거렸다.

“샤워하면서 노래를 부르죠,” 행크가 킬킬거렸다. “아침 여섯 시에. 당신이 군가를 좋아하길 바래요.”

스티브가 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 돌렸다. “신경 쓰고 있는 줄은 몰랐ㅡ” 그는 입을 열려는 순간 자넷이 깔깔 웃으며 끼어들어 그의 어깨를 껴안았다.

“그냥 놀리는 거야, 캡,” 자넷이 말했다. “사실, 당신은 완벽하지.”

토니가 그에게, 어제 이전에는 단 한 번도 보지 못했던 밝고 매혹적인 미소를 지어 보였다.

“어, 나는,” 스티브는 갑자기 할 말을 잃어버렸다. “음, 고맙네?”

토니의 주머니에서 삑삑거리는 신호가 울렸다. 토니는 그의 휴대폰을 꺼내 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 화면을 응시했다.

“가야겠어요,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “블레이크 박사가 검진을 몇 개 더 하고 싶다는군요. 식사도 대접해 주고, 재밌는 이야기도 해줘서 고마워요.”

싱크대에서 그의 그릇과 컵을 대충 헹궈낸 토니는 문을 나섰다. 스티브는 문이 닫힐때까지 기다렸다가, 숨을 뱉어냈다. “토니가 나에 대해서 물어본건가?”

“그랬지,” 자넷이 싱글싱글 웃으며 확답해 주었다. “내 생각엔, 그가 너를 좋ㅡ아ㅡ하는 것 같은데,” 그녀가 흥얼거리며 덧붙였다.

스티브는 볼이 붉게 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 제어되지 않는 그의 표정을 저주했다.

“아, 알겠다,” 자넷이 가볍게 덧붙였다. “쌍방이구나, 맞지?”

“아니야,” 그가 바로 반박했지만, 스티브는 그녀가 믿지 않으리라는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 아니, 아니다. 그럴 리도 없고, 그럴 수도 없고, 이건 아이언 맨에게 공평치 않아ㅡ

여전히, 몰래, 스티브는 아주 이기적인 작은 생각을 했다. 토니가 그의 기억을 되찾더라도 그를 좋아해 주기를 바란다고, 그 때에도 토니가 그를 좋아해 주면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

* * *

스티브는_ A Scanner Darkly_를 그날 밤 거의 다 읽었다. 그는 자정 즈음이 되어서야 마음이 싱숭생숭해진 채 책을 내려놓았다. 책은 Bob Arctor라는, 잠입 경찰이 마약상 사이에 잠입하는 것에 관한 이야기였다. 그의 정신 그러니까 그의 아주 깊은 감각은 그가 연구하던 중이던 이상하고 ‘미래적인’ 마약인 Substance D에 영향을 받아, 두 인격으로 나뉘어졌다. Arctor은 그를 두 사람이라고 생각하고ㅡ그러니까 경찰과 약쟁이라는ㅡ그리고 그는 전혀 그 두 인물이 한 사람이라는 것을 알지 못했다. 스티브는 Arctor가 그 자신을 동료 경찰관에게 약쟁이라고 고발하는(Arctor는 전혀 그가 그 자신이라는 것을 알지 못했기 때문에) 이야기를 읽으며 혼란스러운 기분을 느꼈다.

대체 아이언 맨은 이 책을 왜 그에게 추천한 것인가?

_기억할 가치가 있지_, 라고 그가 말했었다. _정체성에 대한 흥미로운 의견이랄까_, 아이언 맨은 그렇게 말했었다. 스티브는 토니가 말한, 이 책은 _소름 끼치고 편집증적_이라는 의견에 동의했다.

* * *

그는 책을 읽느라 너무 늦게까지 깨어 있었기 때문에 조금 늦잠을 잤다. 그러니까, 캡틴 아메리카가. 늦잠을 잤다.

다른 팀원들은 그 사실을 가지고 그를 짜증나게 만들 정도로 못된 사람들은 아니었다.

“블레이크 박사가 말하길 아무것도 확신할 수 없다던데,” 스티브가 아침을 비우자마자 행크가 입을 열었다. “토니는 오늘 SI로 돌아갔어. 방금, 네가 오기 바로 직전에.”

잘 됐군, 스티브는 그렇게 생각했다. 토니는 이제 가서 직원 목록을 흝어볼 것이고, 그럼 아이언 맨을 찾는 일에 한 발짝 더 다가갈 수 있게 될 것이다.

동시에, 그는 개인적으로 토니와 대화할 기회를 놓쳤다는 사실에 조금 우울해졌다. 그는 토니에게 아이언 맨이 추천해 준 책을 읽었다고 이야기해 주고, 토니가 옳았다고 말해 주며, 그럼 아마 토니는 그에게 다시 웃어 줬을,

아니, 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 거야?

“그가 말하길, 우릴 위해 뭔가 조사 중이었다고 하던걸,” 자넷이 밝게 말했다. 그녀는 앞으로 몸을 기울이고 포크로 행크의 해시브라운을 조금 빼앗아 먹었다. 그녀의 접시는 이미 빈 상태였다. “그러니까 우린 그를 위해 조사를 해 주어야 하지 않겠어?”

스티브가 인상을 찌푸렸다. “무슨 생각이라도 있나?”

“난 우리가 그 범죄 현장을 다시 조사해 보아야 한다고 생각해. 파티장으로 돌아가서, 호스트에게 묻는 거지. 토니가 지나간 자리를 되짚어 보자구. 무언가 일어난 게 틀림없어, 스티브.” 자넷의 얼굴에는 혈색이 돌았다. “무언가 일어났고, 우리는 그게 무엇인지를 찾아 내야 해. 난 지금 출발할 거야, 가서 질문 몇 개를 할 건데, 당신은 나랑 같이 갈거고.”

“나?” 자넷이라면 행크와 함께 가고자 할 것이다. 부유하고 유명한 사람들의 동떨어진 세계는 자넷의 전문 분야였지, 스티브의 전문은 아니었다. 분명 그는 방해만 될 텐데. “내가 정확히 뭘 하면 되겠나?”

“일단 일어나기나 해,” 자넷이 말했다. 그녀는 자리에서 일어서서, 머뭇거리는 스티브를 향해 손을 휘적거렸다.

스티브는 떨떠름해하며 자리에서 일어섰다.

자넷은 못마땅하게 인상을 찌푸리고, 마치 스티브가 포즈를 취해야 할 모델인 것처럼 그를 바라보았다. “이제 가슴팍 앞으로 팔을 포개 봐.”

스티브는 순순히 그녀의 말을 따랐다.

“좋아, 멋진 이두박근이군,” 자넷이 활짝 웃었다. “하지만 그런 표정은 짓지 마. 당신은 화난 척 해야 한다고. 아니, 화난 척이 아니라, 못마땅한 표정이 낫겠다. 훈련 중에 우리 모두가 당신을 실망시켰다고 생각해 봐.”

“자넷,” 그녀가 대체 뭘 하려는 건지 이해하지 못한 스티브가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 토니를 당장 고치러 가도 모자랄 판에, 그렇게 함으로서 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 계획에 착수하지는 못할망정 시간을 낭비하고 있었다. 젠장, 그는 지금 당장 아이언 맨을 보고 싶었다.

자넷이 더 크게 미소를 지었다. “좋아,” 그녀가 말을 이었다. “맞아, 바로 그 표정이야. 나는 그 날 일하고 있던 사람들을 불러와서 질문을 할 거고, 그들이 답하지 않는다면 당신은 바로 그렇게 그들을 노려보기만 하면 돼.”

“오,” 불현듯 그녀의 말을 깨달은 스티브가 수긍했다. “그래, 좋아, 난 위협용이군.”

자넷은 그의 팔을 두들겨 주며, 그의 이두박근의 필요성 이상으로 그를 북돋았다. “당신은 잘 할 거야. 하지만 일단은 내가 이야기해 볼게, 알겠지?”

* * *

결국 스티브는 한 번도 팔짱을 낄 필요는 없었다 ; 그 작은 할머니, 그러니까, 누구였더라, 스티브가 더 이상 이름을 기억하지 못하는, 아마 스티브의 진짜 나이 정도 먹었을 그 노파는 자넷 반 다인과 약간의 현금, 그리고 어벤져스, 그리고 그녀의 백업으로 나선 캡틴 아메리카에게 이미 충분히 감명을 받았다. 그녀는 계속해서, 계속해서 이야기하고 또 이야기를 했다. 답을 하지 않기는커녕 되려 말이 길어지는 것이 문제였다.

“토니 스타크?” 그녀가 되물었다. “오, 세상에, 사고라고요? 기억 상실이라니, 세상에, 그는 정말 친절해요. 예의바르기도 하고요. 의사는 뭐라던가요? 괜찮대요?”

“괜찮길 바라고 있어요,” 스티브가 대답하자 그녀는 그를 향해 웃어 보이며 자넷이 했던 것처럼, 그의 팔을 두들겨 주었다.

_ 이두박근,_ 자넷이 재미있다는 듯이 눈을 반짝거리며 그에게 입모양을 해 보였다.

스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “음, 그래서, 저희 어벤져스는 그의 사고에 대해 조사하고 있습니다. 스타크 씨가 저희를 돕고 있는 이상, 우리도 그를 도와야 하니까요.”

“이런 슈퍼 히어로들과 함께 어울려도 정말 괜찮아요, 자넷?” 노파는 마치 스티브가 안전은 상관하지도 않고서, 그녀를 여기에 끌고 온 것 마냥 스티브를 책망하는 눈길로 바라보며 그녀에게 물었다. 자넷은 충분히 그녀를 지킬 수 있는 힘이 있는 데다가 어벤져스의 창립자 중 하나였음에도 불구하고, 게다가 심지어 그녀가 스티브를 이 팀으로 끌어들이기까지 했는데도. “어제 당신을 TV에서 봤어요. 스테이튼 아일랜드에서요. 정말로, 그들은 우리를 괴롭히는 대신 그 곳 슈퍼히어로들끼리 알아서 책임져야 할 텐데 말이에요. 맨하탄에 더 많은 문제가 일어나면 어떡해요?” 그녀는 코를 킁킁대며 못마땅하다는 듯이 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

스티브도 그 것에 대해 꽤 비슷한 의견이었다. 다른 슈퍼히어로가 그 임무를 맡았더라면 좋았을 텐데. 아직도 갈비뼈가 아렸다.

“전 괜찮아요,” 자넷이 웃으며 말했다. “전 걱정하지 마세요. 하지만 우린 이 빌딩을 좀 둘러보고 싶은데요, 가능하다면 당신과 함께요. 토니가 당신의 미술품 컬렉션을 보고 있었다고 들었어요. 저녁 때, 그 때 토니 말고 다른 사람이 그 방에 들어가지는 않았나요?”

노파는 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “그 날 저녁 내내 열려있었죠, 물론,” 자넷이 곤란하다는 듯 스티브에게 눈길을 주었다. “그 전에도 딱히 잠겨있지는 않았어요. 정부에서 두 사람이 와서, 국장을 위해서 특별 보안 검색을 해야 한다고 했거든요.”

“국장이라고요?” 스티브와 자넷이 동시에 되물었다. “정부에서 사람이 왔었다고요?”

“네, 두 명이요. 그 몸에 꽉 죄는 양복들이란!” 그녀가 손을 휘저으며, 혐오스럽다는 듯이 신음을 흘리곤 덧붙였다. “자넷, 자기야, 당신은 정말로 남성복 라인을 시작해야 해요. 그런 인간들은 정말로 이 건물에 들이고 싶지도 않다고요. 그 양복들은 심지어 맞춤 양복도 아니었어요,” 그녀가 우울하게 덧붙였다.

자넷은 동감한다는 듯 조용히 고개를 끄덕이며, 정말 심각한 비극이라는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. “세상에, 어쩜 그럴 수가!”

“그래도 예의는 바르더군요,” 그녀가 스티브를 바라보았다. “커다란 금발 덩치가 하나 있었어요, 당신처럼요. 음, 당신만큼 잘생기지는 않았지만요,” 그녀는 웃으며 덧붙였다. “이름이, 뭐라더라? Richlen? 맞아, Richlen 요원이었어. 그리고 다른 동료의 이름은 Adair라고 하더군요. 세련된 매너에, 다정했어요. 그는 심지어 이번 주말 즈음에 다시 와서 이곳을 다시 둘러보고 싶다고 하더군요. 아, 모든 사람들이 그 정도만 친절해도 좋을 텐데. 요즘 젊은이들은 도저히ㅡ”

“선생님,” 스티브가 필사적으로 그녀의 말을 잘랐다. “어떤 기관이라던가요? 어디 국장이고요?”

그녀가 손을 휘저었다. “아, 뭐라더라, 알파벳으로 시작하는 기관 중 하나였던 것 같은데. 다들 비슷하지 않아요?”

전혀 아닙니다만, 스티브가 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그녀가 뉴 딜 정책을 말하고자 하는 거였다면, 글쎄, 대부분의 기관들이 그렇기는 하지. 그녀가 어떤 정부 기관인지를 기억해 내야 했다. 그렇지 않으면 전혀 도움이 되지 않을 테니까.

“그럼 어떤 기관인지는 전혀 기억나지 않으시구요?” 자넷이 물었다.

그녀가 고개를 저었다. “안 나요, 그 국장에게 별로 강한 인상을 받은 것 같지는 않군요. 그는 노병마냥 매우 거칠었어요. 심지어 예의조차 없었죠. Rock... 씨라고 하던가?” 그가 인상을 찡그렸다. “아니, 아니었던 것 같은데. 하지만 그는 토니를 좋아하는 것 같았어요.” 그녀가 말을 이었다. “아마 그랬을 거에요. 그리고 그 상냥한 요원들이 내 미술품 컬렉션에 대해 설명해 주었을 걸요. 그들 중 한 명이 토니에게 어떤 작품을 꼭 봐야 한다면서 이야기하는 걸 언뜻 들었거든요.” 그녀가 살짝 웃었다. “막 로스코 하나를 더 샀어요.”

정부에서 파견된 누군가라. 정부에서 파견된 사람이, 토니에게 무언가 한 것이 틀림없었다. 스티브는 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬며 화를 가라앉히려 애를 썼다.

“정말 예쁘네요,” 자넷이 그녀에게 웃어 주었다. “우리가 당신의 컬렉션을 좀 봐도 될까요?”

“당연히 되죠!” 그녀가 말했다. “물론, 당신과 당신 어벤져스들을 위해서라면, 뭐든지 말이에요.”

* * *

다행스럽게도, 문제의 원인을 알아내는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

“오!” 노파가 당황하며 소리쳤다. “처음 보는 건데.”

로스코 앞에는ㅡ심지어 스티브조차 그 로스코가 멋지다고 인정했다ㅡ작은 주각 위에 손바닥 크기의 공 모양 금속과 전선이 달린 정체 모를 전자 디바이스가 놓여 있었다. 붉은 불빛이 위협적으로 깜빡거렸다. 주각 위 디바이스 바로 옆에 종이조각 하나가 놓여 있었다._ 토니 스타크에게, _라고 적혀 있었다.

명백하게, 토니 스타크는 궁금증을 참지 못했을 것이다.

그녀는 혼란스러운 표정으로 손을 뻗어서ㅡ

“아니, 만지지 마세요!” 스티브가 서둘러 말하자 그녀는 깜짝 놀래 홱 손을 뒤로 빼냈다. “아직 이게 어떤 작용을 하는지 몰라요,” 그는 조금 더 부드럽게 말했다. 하지만 그는 이미 이것이 토니의 기억을 잃게 만들었다고 확신하고 있었다. “당신에게 무슨 일이 일어나면 안 되니까요.”

“잠깐 시간을 주시겠어요?” 자넷이 말했다. “나머지 어벤져스들을 부를게요, 그리고 이걸 안전하게 들고 가겠어요. 도와주셔서 정말 감사해요.”

“그리고 만약 국장의 이름을 기억해 낸다면, 아니면 기관이라도, 연락해 주세요,” 스티브가 덧붙였다.

Rock, Rock이라, 비슷한 이름이 떠올랐지만 아직 확신할 수는 없었다.

“물론이죠,” 그녀가 말했다. “자넷, 또 봐요. 그리고 만나서 반가웠어요, 캡틴. 언제든 또 와요.”

노파가 떠나고 난 후, 자넷과 스티브는 둘 다 공포에 질린 채 디바이스를 내려다보았다.

“아이언 맨이 있었으면 좋았을 텐데,” 자넷이 떨떠름하게 입을 열었다.

스티브가 희미하게 웃었다. “그는 그저, 아마 토니가 진짜로 천재라고 말하겠지, 늘 그랬듯이.” 그리고 토니는, 물론, 지금으로썬 별 도움이 되지 못했다. 그는 심지어 엔지니어로서의 자아마저 기억하지 못했으니까.

자넷이 한숨을 내쉬었다. “좋아,” 그녀는 말을 이었다, “우린 할 수 있어.” 그녀는 지갑에서 신원 카드를 꺼내 암호를 눌렀다. “이봐, 미남 씨, 지금 당신이 필요해. 장갑이나 집게를 가지고, 당신이 가지고 있는 것 중에 가장 안전한 컨테이너를 가지고 이리로 와 줘. 이따 봐, 자기야.” 이내 통신이 끊겼다.

“이미 얘기했던 것 같지만,” 스티브가 먼저 입을 열었다, “어벤져스 공용 채널에서는 코드 네임만을 사용하기로 했지 않나ㅡ”

자넷이 코웃음을 쳤다. “세상에, 당신네들 둘이서 쉘 헤드니, 윙 헤드니 얼마나 불러대는지는 알고 하는 소리야? 너희 둘도 우리만큼이나 서로의 애칭을 좋아하는 거 아니었어?” 그녀가 장난스럽게 웃음지었다. “귀엽기도 하지, 너무 사랑스러워.”

스티브는 얼굴이 뜨거워지는 것을 느꼈다. 너무 뜨거워져서 얼굴이 아플 정도였다. 무슨, 스티브를 부끄럽게 하기 대회라도 하는 건가? “자넷,” 그가 입을 열었다. “아니, 그건 그런 게 아니라ㅡ그는 그 뜻이 아니라, 그는 그런 식으로, 정말로ㅡ”

“흐음, 그렇다고 당신도 그런 의미가 아닌 건 아니잖아,” 자넷이 조용히 말하며 얼굴을 굳혔다.

이건 적절한 주제가 아니었다. 그들은 그런 관계가 되지 않을 것이고, 그런 일은 절대로 일어나지 않을 테다.

“자넷.”

“우리 모두 당신이 그를 얼마나 걱정하고 있는지 알아,” 그녀가 이야기했다. “당신이 얼마나 아이언 맨을 신경 쓰고 있는 지도 알고 있지. 그건 부끄러워 할 일이 아니야, 그러니까, 당신이 그를 좋아한다는 거 말야. 알고 있지?”

“그게 문제가 아닐세,” 스티브가 눈을 꾹 감고, 울렁이는 열망을 저 구석으로 밀어 두었다. “그가, 나와 같은 감정이 아니라면 그건 전혀 중요하지 않아.”

자넷이 그의 손을 잡았다. 그녀는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 아무 말도 필요치 않았다.

* * *

행크는 컨테이너를 토니의 워크샵 작업대 위에 올려놓았다. (이미 문을 열어버린 거, 활용하지 않을 이유가 없었다ㅡ) 그리고 그는 디바이스를 그가 컨테이너에 집어넣을 때 사용한 것과 같은 집게로 다시 꺼내며 의심스러운 눈길로 이를 훑어보았다. 사람들이 그의 주변으로 몰려 섰다.

디바이스는 여전히 붉은 빛을 번쩍거렸다.

“흠, 이건 내 전문 분야가 아니야,” 행크가 말했다. “리드 리처드를 불러야겠어.”

“몰로이드 기억 나? 빚으로 달아 뒀잖아.” 자넷이 맞장구를 쳤다.

토르가 고개를 끄덕였다. “동의하네.”

집게로 디바이스를 집어 든 행크가 뒤를 돌았다.

“잠깐만,” 디바이스의 아래쪽을 보고 있던 스티브의 머릿속에 끔찍한 생각이 스쳤다. “내 쪽으로 뒤집어 주겠나? 무언가 아래 있어.”

금속에 조각된 것은, 원 안에 장식된 독수리였다. 토니의 기억을 지운 그 망할 것들은 저들의 이름을 뻔히 자백해 놓았다.

정부 기관, Rock 국장, 그게 다가 아니라ㅡ Rick Stoner는 쉴드의 국장이었다.

“쉴드의 상징이야,” 스티브가 이를 갈았다. 나머지 어벤져스들이 그를 향해 고개를 돌리고 그를 응시했다. “리드에게 연락할 게 아니라, 연락할 사람은 따로 있네.”

“쉴드에 전화하면 되지?” 행크의 목소리가 들떠 있었다.

스티브는 고개를 저었다. “아직 아니야, 정보가 좀 더 필요하네.”

그는 벽으로 다가가 통신 시스템에 접속했다. 잠시 후, 전화가 연결되는 소리가 스피커를 통해 울려 퍼졌다.

“스타크 인더스트리, 스타크 씨 사무실의 버지니아 포츠입니다,” 페퍼의 목소리가 들렸다. 잠깐 정적이 흘렀다. 아마 그녀는 발신자가 누구인지 확인하는 것 같았다. 그녀의 목소리는 조금 딱딱했고, 좀 더 진지해졌다. “어벤져스? 급한 일이라면, 지금 토니는 인사부와 이야기하러 방금 나갔어요.” 스티브는 토니가 직원 기록을 찾으러 나갔으리라고 짐작할 수 있었다. “그에게 다시 전화하라고 할 수도 있지만, 아니면 조금만 기다리면 그의 휴대 전화로 연결ㅡ”

“그럴 필요 없습니다,” 스티브가 말했다. “제가 지금 필요한 사람은 당신이에요.”

“저요?”

그녀가 볼 수 없는 것을 알고 있었음에도 스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다. “지금 당장 모든 것을 기억하고 있는 것은 당신뿐이에요. 우린 스타크 인더스트리나, 아니면 토니가 개인적으로 최근에 쉴드라는 이름의 정부 기관과 거래한 적이 있었는지 알고 싶습니다. 그들이 토니에게 앙심을 품을 일이 있었는지도요. 당신이 기록을 확인해 본 후에 다시 전화해 주었으면 합니다.”

페퍼의 한숨 소리가 들렸다. “확인할 필요도 없어요, 캡틴. 토니는 바로 저번 달에 쉴드의 계약을 거절했거든요. 아주 큰 건이었죠. 수십 억 달러짜리 무기들이요. 완전 새 디자인의, 아주 혁명적인 무기였는데, 토니는 아마 그게 전쟁의 양상마저 바꿔버릴 거라고 하더군요. 하지만 토니는 쉴드에게 그 무기를 공급하기 영 찜찜하다고 했고, 그리고 그 국장이라는 작자가 완전히 열받아가지곤, 여기 쳐들어 와서 온갖 협박질을 하면서ㅡ”

“협박이라고요?”

“그 인간은 그 무기들이 자기 거라고 소리를 지르면서, 토니가 원하든 원치 않든 간에 그걸 손에 넣을 거라고 했어요. 그리고 토니는ㅡ당신들도 알죠? 그 인간이 어떤지. 그냥 그를 비웃으면서, 머리를 두들기면서 어떻게 제 머릿속에서 그 디자인을 꺼내 갈 것인지 빈정거렸죠.”

신이시여, 맙소사. 스티브는 머리가 지끈거렸다.

그게 바로 그들이 한 짓이 분명했다. 그게, 그들이 이 일을 저지른 이유일 터이다.

쉴드가 토니의 기억을 필요로 했기 때문에 토니는 기억을 엃은 것이다. 대체 어떻게 훔쳐갔는지는 모르지만. 아니, 이게 가능한 일이기는 한가? 하지만 어쨌든 일어난 일이었다. 그들은 이미 그 짓을 저질렀고 스티브는 그 결과를 목도하기까지 했다.

스티브는 심호흡을 했다. 들이마시고, 내쉬고, 그리고 드디어 벽을 부수고 싶다는 강렬한 충동이 누그러지고서야 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “고맙습니다, 페퍼. 정말로 도움이 되었습니다.”

“괜찮아요,” 그녀가 대답했다. “도움이 되어서 다행이에요. 당신만큼이나 나도, 토니의 기억이 되돌아왔으면 좋겠어요. 오늘은 좀... 속상하네요.” 그녀가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 스티브도 그녀의 심정을 이해했다.

“최선을 다하고 있습니다.” 스티브가 그녀를 안심시켰다.

“말만이라도 고마워요,” 페퍼가 답했다. “감사합니다.”

달칵, 하고 전화가 끊어지는 소리가 들렸다. 침묵이 흘렀다. 어벤져스는 서로를 쳐다보았다.

“음,” 행크가 입을 열었다. “이제 우린 토니가 왜 기억 상실을 겪어야 했는지를 알게 되었군,” 그는 디바이스를 흘끔 보았다. “어떻게인지는, 아직 모르겠지만 말야.”

“쉴드는 알겠지.” 스티브가 팀원들의 눈을 차례로 응시했다. 그들도 그를 마주보았다. “그리고 우리에게 어떻게 그런 짓을 한 건지 실토해 내게 될 거야. 그리고 우린 그걸 되돌릴 방법을 알아낼 거고, 토니도 되돌아올 걸세.”

그리고, 스티브가 입술을 물었다. _토니는 아이언 맨을 되찾아다 줄 것이다._

그는 다시 통신 시스템을 열어 원하는 번호를 찾을 때까지 스크롤을 쭉 내렸다. 어벤져스의 데이터베이스에는 명백히, 많은 정보 기밀들이 있었다. 그리고 이번에는 낯선 여성이 전화를 받았다.

“국제 사법부의 최고 사령부서, 법률 강제 집행부입니다,” 그녀가 말했다. “어디로 전화를 연결해 드릴까요?”

“스토너 국장에게, 부탁합니다.” 스티브가 대답했다.

“죄송합니다, 하지만 국장님께선 지금 전화를 받지 않습니다. 메시지를 남겨드릴까요?”

스티브가 이를 악물었다. “당장 연결하시죠.”

“선생님,” 여자가 말을 반복했다. “국장님께선 전화 연결이 어려우십니다. 누구신지 여쭤봐도 될까요?”

“캡틴 아메리카입니다.” 스티브는 그가 하이드라 요원들을 공포에 질리게 할 때 내던 목소리로 대답했다. “국장에게 당신이 토니 스타크에게 무슨 짓을 했는지, 어벤져스가 알고 있다고 전하시죠. 설명이 좀 필요할 것 같은데. 직접 해명하시든지, 아니면 경찰에 체포하라고 전화할까요?” 그가 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다를 반복했다. “당신이 그를 연결할 때까지 전화를 끊지 않을 겁니다.”

“바꿔드리겠습니다,” 여자가 희미한 목소리로 대답했다. 이내 스피커에서는 작은 컬러링이 흘러 나오기 시작했다. 어디에선가 온 작은 소녀가 길을 걸어가고 있네요, 가수가 속삭이는 그 노래는 기묘하게 즐거웠다. 마음이 편안해지기까지 했다.

드디어, 그의 인내가 성과를 거둘 때가 왔다.

스티브가 미소지었다. 이제 토니를 치료할 수 있을 것이다.

* * *

그날 저녁 맨션에 들어선 토르는 마침 방을 나서려던 토니와 마주쳤다. 토르는 토니를 나머지 멤버들이 이미 앉아 있는 거실로 안내했다. 말 그대로 새로운 차원의 혼란을 마주한 토니의 얼굴은 그가 알고 있던 사실들이 엉망진창이 되어 매우 혼란스러워 하는 것 같아 보였다. 그는 마치 토르가 무슨 고대 노르웨이의 고대 전설 사가에 대해 이야기하기를 바라는 것처럼 주위를 둘러보았다. (토르는 그걸 알아차린 게 분명했다.)

“내가 먼저 이야기할게,” 자넷이, 토르가 입을 열기 전에 재빨리 말을 꺼냈다. 토니는 스티브 옆의 소파 빈자리에 앉으며 환한 미소를 지었다.

토니는 좋아 보였다. 스티브는 멍하니 그를 바라보았다. 그는 소매를 걷어 놓았고, 넥타이는 느슨하게 걸쳐 놓았으며, 셔츠 단추 몇 개를 풀어 놓은 채였다. 스티브는 그런 그를ㅡ

아니, 그럴 리가 없었다. 정신 차려, 아이언 맨을 찾기 위해선 몇 없는 단서들에 최대한 집중해야만 했다. 물론 토니는 잘생겼지만, 당연하게도 그는 미남이지만, 토니는 조만간 기억을 되찾을 것이고, 그러면 평소와 같은 모습으로 돌아가겠지. 그들은 이런 관계가 아니었다. 기억을 되찾은 토니가 아이언 맨을 찾는 것을 도와준 후에, 원래 그의 자리로 되돌아간 후에 스티브는 그의 동료를 향한 불가능한 짝사랑이나 끌어안고 끙끙대리라. 그게 다였다. 그것 말곤 아무런 일도 없을 것이다.

기억 상실 때문이잖아, 어쨌든. 그건ㅡ그건 비겁한 일이다. 됐어, 이만하면 충분해.

정신 차려, 어벤져! 스티브가 스스로를 단호하게 타일렀다. 지금 이런 생각을 할 때가 아니야. 그는 해야 할 일이 있었다.

자넷은 오늘 그들이 알아낸 모든 것을 말해 주었다. 그녀가 말을 끝까지 들은 토니는 당연하게도 매우 혼란스러워했다.

“잠깐, 잠깐만요,” 토니가 눈썹을 들썩거렸다. “그 쉴드라는 작자들이.... 그러니까, 그 사람들이 나를 기억을 잃도록 만들었다고요? 실수로?”

“그들은 분명히, 당신에게 무언가를 하려고 했어요.” 행크가 단호하게 말했다. “물론 기억 상실을 의도했던 건 아니었겠죠, 그 디바이스는 쉴드 부서에서만 내용을 확인할 수 있는 메모리에 기억을 저장하는 방식으로 작동해요. 그들은 당신이 쉴드에 팔지 않으려 했던 무기 디자인들을 모방하려고 했어요. 만약 그 작자들 의도대로 되었더라면 당신은 그 사실을 알 수조차 없었을 거예요. 하지만 그들은 디자인 말고도 많은 것, 그러니까 당신의 기억까지도 몽땅 빼돌려 버렸죠. 당신의 모든 기억들 말이에요.”

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 국장 말로는 그걸 사용할 수조차 없었다더군.” 스토너의 목소리는 좌절감에 젖어 있었고, 스티브는 간절하게 그를 몇 대 때리고 싶다고 생각했다. 사실 몇 대가 아니라 엄청 많이. “예상치 못했던 의문의 에너지 파동이 일어나는 바람에 당신의 기억을 전혀 읽을 수 없었다고 하네.”

스티브는 그게 토니의 심장을 감싸고 가슴팍에 붙어 있는 금속 판 때문이 아닐까, 하고 짐작했다.

“좋은 소식은,” 자넷이 살짝 미소를 지었다, “그건 일시적인 거래. 쉴드 기술자들이 그러더라. 이 디바이스는 당신의 기억들을 잠시 동안만 차단하는 것뿐이라고, 그러니 며칠 이내에 저절로 나아질 거라고 했어.”

토니의 눈에 이채가 감돌았다. “내가 누군지 조만간 기억해 낼 수 있다는 거죠? 모든 걸 다요?”

“물론이오,” 토르가 대답했다.

토니의 미소가 밝아졌다. 너무 기뻐서 견딜 수 없다는 듯 미소가 얼굴 전체로 번져나갔다. “세상에, 너무 감사합니다, 당신들 모두에게 말이에요.”

스티브가 그에게 미소를 지어 주었다. 그는 웃음을 주체할 수 없었다. 그의 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. “천만에요, 토니.”

토니는 기억해 낼 것이다... 아마도 그가 그들에게 다가오려 하지 않았던 이유를. 스티브는 그 이상을 기대하지도 않았다. 하지만, 어쩌면, 토니는 이제 그들과 친구가 될 수도 있었다. 오늘의 일 때문에라도.

입을 연 스티브가 토니가 스타크 인더스트리의 인사 기록부에서 알아낸 것이 있는지 물으려 했지만ㅡ여전히 아이언 맨을 찾아야 했기 때문에ㅡ하지만 그의 말은 이내 행크가 내지른 고함 소리에 묻혀 버렸다.

“좋아, 축하 피자라도 한 판 할까?”

토르가 킬킬거렸다. “옳소!”

나머지 멤버들도 자리에서 일어서서, 배달 메뉴판이 놓여 있는 부엌으로 우르르 향했다. 토니는 여전히 스티브 옆에 앉아서 조금 피곤해 보이는 희미한 미소를 짓고 그를 바라보고 있었다. 스티브는 그에게 아이언 맨에 대해서 물어봄으로서 그의 스트레스를 가중하는 일은 잠시 미뤄 두기로 했다. 토니는 약간 창백했으며, 피곤해 보였다. 그는 아마 낯선 이들로만 가득 찬 길고 혼란스러운 하루를 보냈을 것이다. 그가 구체적으로 콕 집어 그렇게 말한 것은 아니었지만, 짐작컨대 아마도 그랬으리라.

“피자에는 관심 없습니까?” 스티브가 행복하게 떠들며 복도를 따라 내려가고 있는 사람들 무리를 향해 손짓했다.

“괜찮아요,” 토니가 고개를 저었다. “점심을 늦게 먹었거든요. 나중에 남은 거나 좀 먹을게요,” 그는 고개를 숙이고 코를 킁킁댔다. “그리고 샤워를 하고 싶어요.” 그가 갑자기 든 의문에 인상을 찌푸렸다. “저기요,” 그가 목소리를 낮추고 스티브에게 몸을 숙이며 손짓했다. “당신은, 음,ㅡ그가 그의 가슴팍을 가리켰다ㅡ이거, 떨어질 것 같아요? 내 말은, 아니, 샤워를 해야 할 거 아니에요, 그렇죠? 내 욕실을 보건대 그렇다고 스펀지로 대충 몸만 닦는 것 같진 않던데.”

“잘 모르겠습니다,” 하지만 토니가 옳긴 했다ㅡ그 역시도 그의 욕실에서, 딱히 특별한 시설을 보지 못했으니까. 어쨌든 그가 샤워를 해야 하는 건 맞았으므로, 체스트 플레이트는 아마 떼어낼 수 있지 않을까?

토니는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “흠, 조만간 알게 되겠죠. 피자 맛있게 먹어요.”

* * *

스티브는 피자가 도착하기 전에 옷을 갈아입기 위해 위층으로 올라왔다. 그의 방은 토니의 방 맞은편에 있었다. 닫힌 문 너머로 벽을 통해 샤워하는 소리가 들렸다. 그들이 피자를 주문한 지는 적어도 20분이 지났으니, 토니는 긴 샤워를 즐기고 있는 중인 듯 했다. 그럴 수도 있지, 스티브가 보기에도 그에게는 휴식이 필요했다.

스티브가 막 문손잡이에 손을 올렸을 때, 복도 건너편에서 커다란 굉음이 울려 퍼졌다. 토니의 방에서 난 소리였다. 누군가 넘어진 것 같았다.

토니?

스티브는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 다시 복도 건너편으로 걸어가 매끈하게 윤이 나는 토니의 방문에 얼굴을 바싹 붙였다. 안에서는 여전히 샤워를 하는 소리가 났다.

“토니?” 그가 물소리에 소리가 묻히지 않도록 목소리를 높였다. “이봐요, 토니, 괜찮아요? 무슨 일 있는 거 아니죠?”

토니가 괜찮다고 외칠 때가 되었는데,_ 전 괜찮아요_ 아니면_ 그냥 넘어졌을 뿐이에요_ 하는 말이 들려와야 하는데, 아니면 _젠장! 이 놈의 빌어먹을 샤워 커텐을 밟고 미끄러졌어요_ 같은 농담이라도 돌아와야 할 텐데.

하지만 물이 흐르는 소리밖에 들리지 않았다.

두려움과 당황이 스티브의 머릿속을 스쳤다. 토니가 넘어지며 머리를 부딪치기라도 했다면? 그가 정신을 잃은 채 안에 쓰러져 있다면 어떻게 하지?

스티브는 떨리는 숨을 내뱉으며, 아이언 맨이 ‘캡틴 아메리카 목소리’ 라고 부르는 엄격하고 위엄 있는 목소리로 외쳤다. “토니! 5초 이내로 대답하지 않으면, 들어갈게요!”

5초가 너무 길게 느껴졌다. 세상이 급박하게 돌아간다, 스티브는 전투 직전 그를 향하는 적들을 마주하는 것 마냥 온몸의 감각들을 날카롭게 곤두세웠다. 오, 사, 삼, 이, 일.

토니의 대답은 없었다. 그는 손잡이를 돌려보았지만 문은 잠겨 있었다.

_ 이 문도 그렇고 다시 한 번 죄송할 일이 생겼군요_ㅡ 지금 이 상황에 그런 걸 걱정할 정신이 남아 있나 싶었지만, 속으로 생각한 그는 한 발짝 물러서서 온 힘을 다해 문을 걷어찼다. 부츠로 걷어차인 문짝이 싸구려 합판마냥 산산조각이 났다. 발길질 한 번에 맨 위 경첩은 산산조각 났으며 다른 경첩은 구부러졌고, 발 모양 그대로 구멍이 난 문은 그대로 바닥으로 추락했다. (음, 자랑스럽구만,)

침실은 전날과 달리 좀 어질러져 있는 침대에 투박한 금속 패널이 놓여 있는 것을 제외하곤 그가 본 것과 크게 달라진 점이 없었다. 스티브는 예의상 눈을 슬쩍 피했다. 토니의 체스트플레이트였다. 아마 그는 그것을 떼어낸 것 같았다.

욕실 문은 열려 있었고, 불도 켜 놓았다. 여전히 샤워를 하는 소리가 들렸지만 스티브는 거침없이 샤워 커텐을 젖혔다.

토니가 쓰러져 있었다. 무너진 그의 몸은 반쯤 욕조 가장자리에 걸쳐 있었고 뒤로 젖혀진 머리에서 물이 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 눈은 굳게 닫혀 있었고 한 손은 가슴팍을 쥐어잡은 채였다. 그의 몸에선 미동조차 없었다.

“토니!”

스티브는 급하게 방을 가로질러 달려가 그의 몸을 받쳤다. 욕실에서는 미미하게 신 냄새가 났고, 구석에서 구토의 흔적이 씻겨 내리고 있었다. 몸이 좋지 않았던 그가 속을 게워낸 지 얼마 지나지 않아 실신한 듯 했다. 신이시여, 이게 대체 무슨ㅡ

그는 숨을 쉬지 않았다. 스티브는 토니의 손목을 쥐었다. 어느 정도는 물 때문이라고 해도 스티브의 손 끝에 닿는 그의 살갗은 너무 싸늘하고 축축했다. 없다. 맥박이 잡히지 않는다. 맙소사, 심장이 뛰지를 않는다고.

스티브는 물에 젖는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 토니의 몸뚱이를 껴안아 욕조에서 끌어내었다. 토니는 미동조차 없었고, 신음 한 번 내거나 의식을 찾은 기미조차 보이지 않았다. 정신을 잃은 게 분명해. 아래층으로 가야 한다. 스티브가 중얼거렸다. 의무실에 뭐라도 있을 것이다, 아니, 있어야 해ㅡ행크가 의사가 오기 전까지 응급 처치라도 할 수 있을 거야. 맙소사 누구든 의사를 불러야,

문간으로 토니를 끌어내던 스티브의 시선이 침대 위에 던저져 있는 체스트플레이트에 닿았다.

잠깐만, 체스트플레이트가 토니의 심장을 보조한다고ㅡ 블레이크 박사가 말했다고 했지. 현재 토니는 체스트플레이트를 떼어냈고, 그의 심장이 멈췄다.

해결할 수 있을지도, 그저 체스트플레이트가 필요할 뿐일지도 몰라.

그 생각을 떠올리자마자, 스티브는 토니를 끌어안은 채 방을 가로질러 돌아와 침대 위에 그가 할 수 있는 한 가장 부드럽게 토니의 몸을 침대 위에 내려놓았다. 그는 주저하지 않고 침대 시트 가장자리를 잡아당겨 젖은 토니의 가슴팍의 물기를 닦아 내었다. 체스트플레이트가 어떻게 작동하는지 확신할 수 없는 스티브로선 토니를 감전시키고 싶은 마음은 털끝만큼도 없었다. 체스트플레이트에 덮여 있던 흉골의 흉터는 모든 상처들 중에서 가장 끔찍했다. 당연히, 스티브로선 처음 보는 상처들이었다. 토니의 살갗은 상처로 쭈그러들고 온통 일그러져서 예전의 모습을 상상하기도 어려울뿐더러 스티브가 손을 대더라도 감촉조차 느낄 수 없어 보였다. 갈비뼈 아래 심장께가 오묘한 동정심으로 지끈거린다.

스티브는 심호흡을 크게 하고 체스트플레이트를 들어ㅡ놀랄만치 무거웠다ㅡ토니의 심장께에 밀어 끼웠다. 스티브는 저번에 본 체스트플레이트의 생김새를 떠올리며 비슷해 보이도록 흉골을 감싸기 위해 토니의 몸을 살짝 일으켰다. 신이시여 이게 맞아야 할 텐데

찰칵, 하는 작은 소리와 함께 금속이 맞물리는 소리가 나더니, 토니가 신음을 흘리며 스티브의 손을 약하게 밀어 내었다. 그는 눈꺼풀을 잠시 깜박거렸지만 이내 스르륵 다시 감겼다.

“토니?” 스티브가 그를 불렀다. 머릿속에서 왱왱거리며 메아리치는 그의 목소리가 이질적이었다. 캡틴 아메리카가 된 후로 이 정도로 이성을 잃어본 적은 처음이었다.

토니는 한 번 더 신음을 흘렸지만 여전히 의식은 불분명했다.

스티브의 심장이 그의 몫까지 두 배는 더 빠르게 뛰고 있는 것 같았다. 그의 얼굴은 너무 창백했고, (물론 토니는 항상 꽁꽁 싸매고 다니는 편이므로 햇빛을 볼 일은 거의 없었겠지만 그걸 감안하더라도) 그의 얼굴엔 생기가 없었다. 피부는 희게 떴고, 차가웠으며 여전히 물과 땀으로 범벅이었다. 숨을 들이키는 듯 콧구멍이 한 번 들썩였다가 이내 멈추었고ㅡ 여전히 깨어나려는 기색은 보이지 않는다.

스티브는 다시 토니의 손목으로 손을 뻗었다. 서서히, 아, 느껴진다. 맥박이 뛰고 있었다. 손끝으로 그의 심장 박동이 와닿았다. 한 번, 아주 미약하지만 분명하게 느껴졌다. 그리고ㅡ스티브는 숨을 들이켰다ㅡ쿵, 다음 박자, 첫 번보다도 희미하게 뛰었다. 심지어 더 긴 간격 후에야 뒤따라 온 세 번째 박동은 스티브의 강화된 감각으로나 겨우 느낄 수 있을 만큼 흐릿했다. 분명히 체스트플레이트가 그의 심박을 보조하고는 있었지만 충분치가 않았다. 충분할 것 같지가 않다ㅡ이제 맥박이 다시 흐려져 간다.

뭔가 해야만 해, 이제껏 체스트플레이트가 그의 심장을 충분히 보조하고 있었을 텐데 지금에 와서는 제대로 작동하지를 않는다. 마치ㅡ충분한 전원이 공급되지 않는 것처럼,

_토니는 분명히 이걸 어떻게 고쳐야 할지 알고 있을 텐데, _스티브는 웃는 것 같기도 하고, 우는 것 같기도 한 기묘한 표정으로 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다, _도구가 있을 거야. 아무거나, 뭐라도!_

미친 듯이 머리를 굴리던 스티브의 머릿속에 생각이 스쳤다ㅡ그는 침대 옆, 정확히는 침대 옆의 테이블 위 콘센트 옆에 돌돌 말려 있는 전선으로 시선을 돌렸다. 이게 해결책이 맞는지는 불분명했지만ㅡ그건 일반적인 전기 코드와는 좀 다른 모양새로 똑같은 플러그가 양쪽에 달려 있어서 마치 벽에 이중으로 플러그를 꽂을 수 있게 되어 있는 것 같았다. 아무것도 충전할 수 없는 것처럼ㅡ

그래, 전원 충전!

토니의 체스트플레이트에는 소켓이 달려 있었다. 그의 침대 옆에 있는 전기 코드는, 언제든 침대에서 손 만 뻗으면 콘센트에 닿을 수 있는 거리에 있었다. 그러니까 마치 언제든 토니가 재빨리 손만 뻗으면 되는 것처럼, 거기까지 생각이 미친 스티브는 그의 가슴을 감싼 반짝이는 금속판 한 가운데 소켓의 빈 구멍을 노려보았다.

체스트플레이트에는 전원이 필요하고, 스티브는 이를 충전할 수 있다. 하지만 이게 맞는 방식이 아니라면 어떻게 하지? 체스트플레이트를 착용한 채 충전을 해도 되는걸까? 미리 충전을 시켜둔 체스트플레이트를 끼웠어야 했던 게 아닐까?

토니는 이미 반쯤 죽어가고 있다, 스티브가 머리를 흔들었다. 더 나빠질 것도 없다는 뜻이지, 막말로 죽기밖에 더 하겠는가...

그는 침대 반대편으로 넘어가서 전기 코드를 뽑아들었다. 한쪽은 벽에 찔러 넣고, 스티브는 손 안에 안착한 코드를 단단히 쥐고 여전히 정신을 잃은 채 누워 있는 토니 위로 허리를 숙여서 코드를 꽂아야 할 곳에 밀어 넣었다.

_모 아니면 도_야, 스티브는 체스트플레이트의 소켓에 플러그를 꽂았다.

효과는 즉각적이었다.

토니의 몸뚱이가 침대에서 펄떡 뛰어오른 탓에 거의 스티브와 얼굴을 부딪힐 뻔했다. 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 그는 헐떡이고 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬며, 매트리스 위로 다시 주춤주춤 무너져 내렸다. 여전히 평소보단 조금 가쁘긴 했지만 천천히 호흡이 제 박자를 찾는다. 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 스티브의 손가락을 덥썩 붙잡았다. 스티브는 과연 토니가 잡은 손이 제 것이라는 것을 알고 있는지는 확신할 수 없었지만, 아니, 사실 그게 중요하기는 한가? 물론 토니도 그렇겠지만, 갑자기 멀쩡하던 그가 쓰러져 버린 이 상황이 당황스러운 것은 스티브도 마찬가지였다. 불행하게도 이 사정을 설명해 줄 수 있는 사람은 기억이 없는 상태였고.

“토니,” 그가 급하게 입을 열었다. “토니, 괜찮으십니까? 아프거나 한 곳은 없나요? 이게 당신을 아프게 하진 않죠?”

토니는 상황을 이해하지 못한 듯 몇 초간 눈을 껌뻑이기만 했다. “스티브?” 그의 목소리는 잔뜩 갈라져 있었고 혼란으로 덜덜 떨렸으며 입을 여는 데 시간이 좀 걸린 것을 보아하니 스티브의 이름을 기억해 내는 것에 살짝 어려움을 겪은 것 같았다. (아마도)

스티브의 얼굴에 안도의 미소가 떠올랐다. 그는 토니의 손가락을 꽉 쥐며 슬몃 웃어 보였다. “네,” 스티브가 대답했다. “맞습니다, 저예요.” 그는 토니의 손아귀에서 손을 살짝 빼내 손가락을 뻗어 토니의 손목에 가져다 대고, 맥박을 다시 체크했다ㅡ스프링해머마냥 강하고 묵직하게 뛰기 시작한 그의 맥박은 설핏 빠르게까지 느껴졌다. 역시 전원 코드가 답이었군. “기분이 좀 어때요?” 스티브가 다시 물었다.

“빌어먹을, 미쳐 날뛰는 탱크에 들이받힌 기분이에요.” 토니가 대답하며 베개를 베고 다시 누웠다. 여전히 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 머리가 베갯잇을 착실히 적신다. “그 다음에 누군가 응급처치랍시고 저한테 아드레날린이라도 주사한 것 같은데요. 휴, 진짜 죽는 줄 알았네.”

그를 흘끔 바라본 스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. 동공이 확장된 토니의 눈은 여전히 몽롱했고 얼굴은 피가 몰려 벌개진데다 잔뜩 긴장된 근육에서는 핏줄이 잔뜩 곤두서 있었다. 역시 모아니면 도였어, 전류가 그를 다치게 하는 건 아니었군, 다행이다. 그가 감전이라도 당했다면, 상상하고 싶지도 않았다. 특히 이런 짓을 그가 종종 해왔다는 생각을 하자니 더욱 더. 스티브는 그가 남에게 들키지 않으려 방에서 혼자서, 또는 그의 워크샵에서 홀로 몸을 웅크리고 체스트플레이트를 충전하는 모습을 상상했다.

아마 그 때문에 토니가 팀 멤버들에게 가까이 다가오지 않았을지도 모른다.

토니는 눈을 한 번 깜빡이더니, 전원 코드에 손을 올리곤ㅡ

“안 돼!” 스티브는 얼떨결에 소리를 지르고선 제풀에 놀라 몸을 움츠렸다. “당신은 그게 필요해요.”

토니가 빤히 시선을 고정했다. “내가 플러그에 꽂혀 있어야 한다고요? 무슨ㅡ” 그는 말을 멈추고 주위를 둘러보더니, 그가 현재 흠뻑 젖어 완전한 나체로 누워있는 것을 깨달은 듯 했다. “저는 샤워를 하고 있었는데,” 그의 목소리가 높아졌다. “저는 샤워 중이었고, 별로 몸이 좋지 않은 것 같았다는 게 기억이 나요ㅡ그리고, 그 다음엔, 다음엔... 모르겠어요, 기억이 나지 않아요..” 그가 입을 꾹 다물고, 의문 가득한 눈으로 그를 바라보았다.

“제 생각엔 당신은 체스트플레이트를 벗어서는 안 되는 것 같습니다.” 스티브가 그에게 일렀다. “당신이 샤워를 할 때, 그런 식으로 해서는 안 되는 거였어요. 복도를 걸어가다가 당신이 넘어지는 소리를 들었고 저는ㅡ” 그가 얼굴을 붉히며 부서진 문을 향해 고갯짓을 했다. 그의 시선을 따라 고개를 돌린 토니의 눈이 등잔만하게 커졌고, 스티브는 헛기침을 했다. “당신은 심장 마비 비슷한 걸 겪고 있었고 의식도 없더군요. 심지어 맥박도 뛰지 않아서ㅡ 저는 체스트플레이트를 다시 씌웠고, 그랬는데도 딱히 효과가 없는 것 같기에 아마 충전을 해야 할 지도 모른다고 생각했습니다...” 그는 벽의 소켓 쪽으로 고개를 까딱였다. “다행히 효과가 있더군요.”

“내 영웅이시여,” 토니가 살짝 미소를 지으며 중얼거렸다.

그건 마치 영화의 여자 주인공이 그녀를 구해준 구원자의 품에 안겨 속삭이는 일련의 대사 비슷한 것처럼 들렸고, 스티브는 애써 토니의 말을 농담으로 치부하려 했다. 하지만 그 대사를 토니의 입으로 내뱉은 이상 농담처럼 들리지 않았던 게, 그도 그럴 것이 그의 낮은 목소리가 관능적으로까지 들렸기 때문에... 그의 목소리가 스티브의 혈관을 따라 불씨라도 붙인 듯 불현듯 온 몸을 뜨끈뜨끈하게 달아오르게 만든 탓에 스티브는 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 그가 겨우 고개를 들었을 때 토니는 여전히 잔뜩 피로한 표정을 하고서도 그를 향해 웃음을 지어 보이고 있었다. 그 말없는 미소는 아주 비밀스럽고 편안했으며, 진실로 진실되게 느껴졌다. 토니 스타크가 누구이든ㅡ비록 토니 그 자신은 기억하지 못한다 한들ㅡ스티브는 그 남자를 기쁘게 했음이 명백했다. 지금의 그의 모습은 억만장자도 아니었고, 엔지니어도 아니었으며 팀의 후원자도, 그가 쓰고 있던 다른 가면 그 무엇도 아니고, 바로 토니 그 자체였다. 그러니까 그의 영혼ㅡ

그리고 그 순간에조차 스티브의 솔직한 몸뚱이는 토니가 정말 _믿을 수 없을 만큼_ 매력적이라는 사실을 깨닫고 또한번 뜨거운 욕망의 불길에 휩싸이고 말았다.

물론 지금까지 스티브가, 토니가 잘생겼다는 것을 모르고 있었던 것은 아니었다. 토니는 매력적인 미소와 아름다운 눈을 비롯하여 정말로 잘생긴 얼굴을 지녔다. 그의 눈을 볼 때면 밤하늘 속에 빠져드는 기분이 들곤 했다. 스티브는 이미 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 또한 토니의 값비싼 양복은 그의 몸매를 돋보이게 하도록 완벽히 재단되어 있었다. 하지만 그의 실제 몸은 어떻고? 스티브는 토니가 소매를 걷어 올린 것조차 거의 본 적이 없었는데, 지금 토니는 아무것도 걸치지 않은 채 여기 그의 앞에 누워 있었다.

물론 토니는 햇빛을 거의 받지 못했을 지도 모른다. 그리고 또, 피부에 흉터가 좀 있긴 했다, 좀 많이. 하지만 흉터는 흉터일 뿐 그건 스티브에게 있어 큰 결점이 되지 못했다. 아주 조금도ㅡ 하지만 전능하신 하느님이시여, 세상에나, 토니가 그동안 숨기고 있던 그의 몸뚱이가 다 무어란 말입니까ㅡ 그는 근육질로 잘 짜인 완벽히 균형 잡힌 탄탄한 몸을 지녔다. 그의 팔뚝과 어깨에 조형된 탄탄한 근육은 그가 손을 써서 일하는 부류의 남자임을 여실하게 드러냈고 스티브는 도대체 이 남자가 매일같이 책상에 앉아 SI와 어벤져스를 위해 그 모든 일을 하는 동안 어떻게 운동할 시간까지 낼 수 있는지 감탄했다. 그는 정말로 매력적이었다ㅡ라고 감탄하는 내내 스티브는 그의 손이 자연스레 토니의 맨살을 쓰다듬고 있는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 그의 시선이 체스트플레이트를 흝으며 탄력있게 잘 짜인 복부를 지나, 흉터 자국 아래 여전히 물방울이 반짝거리는 근육질의 살갗을 흝어 내리는 것을 도저히 막을 수가ㅡ

큼, 흠, 이러면 안 되지.

“어, 저는,” 스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “어, 저는 가서 물을 좀 잠그고 오겠습니다.”

그는 거의 뛰다시피 욕실로 도망쳐 들어갔다. 그는 샤워기의 전원을 끄는 동안 가만히 멈춰서 심호흡을 하며 덜덜 떨리는 숨을 고르려 시도했다. (딱히 효과는 없었지만)

그가 침실로 돌아왔을 때 토니가 몸을 일으키려 꿈틀거리는 엉덩이는 세상에하느님맙소사 스티브는 차마 거기서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다 스티브는 토니 때문에 달아오른 몸을 식히려ㅡ그의 몸뚱이의 모든 부분이 정말로 극도로 매력적이었던 탓이다ㅡ시선을 땅에 처박았다. 스티브는 당장이라도 팀에 사표라도 써서 내던져야 할지 진지하게 고민했다. 사유로는 팀의 후원자에게 부적절한 판타지를 투영했음ㅡ 엄밀히 말하자면 기억 상실 상태인 데다가 방금 심장 마비까지 겪은 팀의 후원자에게ㅡ젠장 무엇이 되었든 캡틴 아메리카가 할 짓은 아니었다는 데에 손목을 걸 수도 있으리라.

그가 아이언 맨에게 품고 있던 기존의 연정은, 그러니까 그동안 그의 좁은 대인 관계에서 원래 가장 이질적이었던 그 감정은 이에 비교하자면 완전히 순진하게 느껴지기까지 했다. 그러니까 그 연정이란 것은 감정적으로 상식적인 범위 이내였는데ㅡ 그는 아이언 맨의 곁에 있을 것을 좋아했다. 그는 아이언 맨과 대화하는 시간을 사랑했다. 그들은 몇 시간 동안이나 대화를 이어갈 수 있었다. 게다가 그를 신경 쓰이게 만드는 그 생각들조차도 스티브를 즐겁게 하곤 했다.

그가 토니 스타크에게 원하고 있는 것은 심도깊은 대화 따위가 아니었다. 적어도 지금으로썬 아니다. 그의 몸뚱이가 여실하게 그 사실을 드러내고 있었다.

엉망진창이 따로 없군...

“일어난 김에 속옷 좀 가져다주지 않을래요?” 토니가 입을 열었다. “음, 그러니까. 조금... 벗고 있는 기분이라.”

스티브는 한숨을 쉬며 서랍장 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. “물론입니다, 어떤 서랍이죠?”

“맨 위 서랍에 있는 것밖엔 찾지 못했는데,” 토니의 목소리가 살짝 높아졌다. 조금 긴장하고 있는 것처럼 들리는 것 같기도 하고, “하지만 아마 다른 데에도 있을 거에요. 어, 그러니까 거기 있는 건 디자인이 좀 외설적인 것 같아서ㅡ”

이미 늦었다. 스티브는 이미 서랍을 열어 버렸고 그 안에 있는 것들은ㅡ음, 그러니까 그건 근본적으로는 속옷의 기능을 한다는 점에서 속옷이라 부를 수 있기는 했다. 다만 디자인이 죄 외설적이기 짝이 없을 뿐. 실크, 새틴, 레이스 쪼가리, 짙은 붉은색과 반짝이는 금빛의 짙고 야살스러운 색상들... 스티브는 토니가 매일 아침마다 아무도 보지 못하는 그의 훌륭한 비즈니스 양복 아래, 이 속옷들을 입는 것을 상상했다가 갑작스레 치받는 욕정에 몸을 파득 떨었다.

스티브는 붉은 색의, 그가 고를 수 있는 선택지들 중 레이스가 가장 적고 가장 많이 ‘덮을’ 수 있을 것 같이 생긴 것(그것도 딱히...)을 끄집어냈다.

그는 다시 뒤를 돌아 방을 건너가 그에게 속옷을 건넸다. 스티브는 그 천쪼가리만큼이나 그의 얼굴이 붉어져 있으리라고 맹세할 수 있었다. 그는 토니가 옷을 갈아입을 수 있도록 뒤를 돌았다. “좀... 멀쩡한 종류는 가지고 있지 않습니까?”

그의 뒤에서, 토니가 목이 졸린 것 같은 소리로 웃었다. “말 그대로, 전 그 질문에 대한 답을 모릅니다.”

아, 맞다.

“이제 뒤 돌아도 됩니다.” 잠시 천이 바스락거리는 소리가 난 후, 토니가 입을 열었다. “괜찮아요.”

스티브가 뒤를 돌았다.

괜찮기는 개뿔이, 그의 자그맣기 짝이 없는 귀여운 빨간 속옷은 차라리 안 입은 것만 못했다. 색깔은 완벽하게 시선을 사로잡았고 꽉 끼는 손바닥만하게 작은 천조각은 중요 부위나 겨우 가려주었으므로 스티브가 토니에게서 그걸 벗겨 끌어내리는 걸 상상하는 것은 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 이빨로 물어뜯어서...

때마침 토니가 아주 따스하고 친절한 미소를 지었다.

“가야겠어요.” 스티브가 입에서 튀어나오려는 말을 저주하며 쉰 목소리로 겨우 내뱉었다. 그는 노르망디의 해변을 급습한 적도 있었고, 셀 수 없이 많은 슈퍼빌런들과 싸워본 적도 있었지만, 이 대화를 이어 나갈 자신은 없었다. 그는 토니가 입을 열기도 전에 재빨리 방에서 도망쳐 나왔다.

* * *

그날 밤 스티브는 침대에 누워 잠 못 드는 밤을 보냈다. 책을 한 권 읽어 보았지만 그건 전혀 그의 기분에 도움이 되지 않았다. 왜 하필 끝으로 갈수록 내용이 비참해지는 걸 골라가지고는ㅡ

도망치지 말았어야 했어. 체스트플레이트를 충전하는 동안 그의 옆에 있어주며 그가 괜찮은지 확인해야 했는데, 명백하게 순수한 의도로ㅡ그는 최소한 아래층으로 내려와 토르더러 블레이크를 박사를 불러 달라고 요청했어야 했다, 세상에, 잠깐만, 토니는 방금 심장 발작을 겪었다고! 방 밖으로 뛰쳐나오는 대신, 더는 아머 안의 남자에 대한 생각에 빠져 있는 게 아니라 그의 연정에 보답해 줄 수 있는, ㅡ스티브가 그에게 좀 더 솔직해지기만 한다면 충분히 가능성이 있었다ㅡ 아머를 입는 남자가 아닌 다른 이를 좋아하게 되었다는 사실에 겁먹고 도망치는 대신 그 감정을 돌려줬어야 했는데.

스티브는 이런 상황에 익숙하지 않았다, 그러니까... 누군가가 그를 좋아하는 것 같은 상황에는, 모르는 사람들이 그에게 그런 진지한 감정을 품는 것 같은 상황엔 경험이 전무했다. 그렇다고 그가 방금 한 행동에 대한 변명은 되지는 못했다.

그건 캡틴 아메리카답지도 않았으며 명백히 프로페셔널하지도 못한 행동이었다. 그는 심지어 아이언 맨의 소재를 물어야 한다는 어벤져스로서의 임무에조차 등한했다. 아이언 맨이 납치를 당했을 수도 있고 지금 당장 고문당하고 있을 수도 있는데, 토니 앞에서 십 대 청소년처럼 구느라 시간을 흘려 보내고 있다니. 아이언 맨은 그의 팀원 멤버인 동시에 그의 가장 절친한 친구이기도 했다. 지금 하는 꼴을 봐서는 친우로써도 동료로서도 완전히 실격점이다.

게다가 당장 토니가 그를 좋아하게 되었더라도 스티브는 그들 간에 어떤 관계의 발전도 기대할 수 없다. 토니는 그가 누구인지도 기억하지 못했다. 그의 기억이 돌아오면 이 일을 기억하게 될 터인데, 그럼 그 둘의 관계가_ 이렇지 않았었다_는 사실도 기억해 내게 될 것이고ㅡ스티브는 그가 후회할 일을 하게 두고 싶지 않았다. 그러기엔 이미 신세를 너무 많이 지고 있었다.

아침에 일어나자마자, 스티브가 중얼거렸다, 토니에게 아이언 맨의 소재에 대해 물어야겠다. 그러니까, 예의 바르게. 프로페셔널하게. 냉정하게 거리를 두고, 아마도.

할 수 있을 거야.

* * *

다행스럽게도 토니도 같은 결론을 내린 듯 했다; 스티브는 다음 날 아침 그를 서재에서 마주쳤다. 그는 막 테이블 위에 오늘 자 뉴욕 타임즈지를 흩어 놓는 중이었다. 그가 토니가 지금 조금 아프다는 사실을 이미 알고 있지 않았더라면 아마 이 광경에서 의구심을 가졌으리라. 그는 한 번도 토니가 최신식의 휴대폰과 태블릿을 두고 신문지 따위를 읽는 것을 본 적이 없었다. (스티브는 그 스마트폰이라는 것들이 매우 훌륭하다고 생각했다. 미래는 꽤 멋진 곳이었다.)

토니는, 음, 좋아 보였다. 아니, 아니지. 스티브가 머리를 흔들었다. 토니는 건강해 보였다. 그는 심장 마비로부터 빠르게 회복한 듯 했다. 의사를 불렀어야 했는데.

“아, 안녕하세요,” 토니가 고개를 들며, 막 스티브가 그에게 건네려 준비했던 친절한 미소를 선수쳐 건넸다. 그는 손을 들어 반가움을 표했다. 짧고, 효율적으로, 토니는 신문을 덮으며 스티브에게 그의 맞은 편 자리에 앉으라며 손짓했다. “딱 맞춰 왔군요. 방금 포츠 씨에게서 전화를 받았어요. 음, 별로 많은 뉴스는 없긴 한데.”

스티브가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 자리에 앉았다. “페퍼 씨에게서요?”

“네,” 토니가 눈을 깜빡이며 시선을 피했다. “당신의 아이언 맨 건에 대한 얘기요. 아, 그러니까 내 말은, 저는 제 사업이 어떻게 돌아가는지 아무것도 모르거든요. 제 사적인 기록들조차 살펴볼 수가 없었어요.”

“아,” 스티브가 얼빠진 소리를 냈다. “음, 그랬겠네요.” 그는 토니가 그 모든 자료들을 살펴보는 것을 상상하려다가 기억이 없는 상태의 토니가 할 수 있는 일은 거의 없다는 사실을 깨닫고 입을 다물었다. 그는 그의 회사가 어떻게 운영되는지조차 기억하지 못했을 것이다. “그래서 그녀가 무언가 찾아내었습니까?”

토니는 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱여 보이며, 손짓했다. “없어요, 미안해요. 하지만 정말로 아무것도 없었는걸요.”

“아무것도, 라고요?”

그럴 수는 없어, 그럴 리가.

“네, 아무것도요.” 토니가 다시 말했다. “제가 아프가니스탄에서 돌아오기 바로 직전까지 스타크 인더스트리가 고용되었던 3개 주 이내의 모든 푸른 눈의 남성들에 한해 자료를 다 뒤져 보았는데 말이죠, 음, 그 설명에 부합하는 직원들은 매우 많았는데, 믿으실지 모르겠지만 그들은 모두 세전 기록이 깔끔했어요. 이유모를 임금 상승도, 보너스도, 예상치 못한 승진도, 아무것도 없었죠. 제가 아이언 맨에게 월급을 주고 있었다면 아마 몰래 뇌물이라도 준 것 같은데ㅡ그런데 그가 응당히 받았어야 할 급여에 해당하는 제 개인적인 재정이 유출되었다는 기록 같은 것도 없었어요, 적어도 포츠 씨가 말해줄 수 있는 바에 한해서는요. 그러니 제가 어벤져스 몫에서 그의 값을 쳐주고 있었는데 당신이 알아차리지 못한 게 아니라면, 전 그에게 급여를 준 적이 없습니다.” 토니가 스티브더러 잠깐 기다리라며 손을 흔들었다. “게다가 모든 사람들이 지난 이틀 간 모두 출근했습니다. 그 중 아이언 맨이 있다면 이 감시망에서 벗어나지 않았을 겁니다. 비정상적인 움직임은 아무것도 없어요. 게다가 그 중 단 한 명도 제 개인적인 연락처에 저장되어 있지도 않구요, 당신이 제 연락처에 아이언 맨이 있을 거라고 생각한 거완 다르게 말이에요. 당신의 팀원이 정말로 누구든 간에, 그는 나를 위해 일하는 것이 아닙니다. 확신할 수 있어요.”

그의 설명은 정말 종합적이었으며 깔끔했다. 기억의 상당수가 날아갔더라도 토니는 여전히 천재였다. 하지만 그의 설명에는 단 한 가지 문제가 있었는데, 바로 그게 사실일 리가 없다는 사실이ㅡ

“하지만 당신은 아이언 맨을 고용했습니다.” 스티브가 대답했다. 아마 토니가 그의 말을 제대로 이해하지 못한 듯 했다. “그는 당신의 경호원이에요. 이건 정말, 여지없는 사실입니다. 그가 우리와 어벤져스 활동을 하지 않을 때는 당신을 경호해요. 그게 그가 하는 일입니다. 토니, 저는 그가 존재한다고 확신합니다.” 스티브는 울고 싶어졌다. 토니는 마치 아이언 맨이 존재하지조차 않는 사람이라고 선고하는 듯 했다, 지금 당장 아이언 맨이 어디선가 죽어 가고 있을지도 모르는데. 아니, 아니면 이미 죽었을런지도. “그는 정말로 실재하고, 지금은 어디엔가 출장이라도 나간 것 같다만ㅡ명백히 당신의 경호원입니다.”

토니의 목소리는 낮고 부드러웠다. “나는 당신을 믿어요. 그가 실재하는 인물이라는 것도 믿어요, 진정해요. 하지만 전 당신에게 그가 내 밑에서 일하지 않는다는 사실을 일러주고자 하는 것 뿐이에요. 그럴 리 없어요. 나는 그에게 급여를 지불하지 않는걸요. 만약 그랬더라면 서류상 흔적이 있을 겁니다. 하지만 눈 씻고 찾아봐도, 없어요.”

“당신은 지금 제게, 그가 오직 마음에서 우러난 온전한 선의로 당신의 경호원직을 수행했다고 말하려는 건가요?” 그건ㅡ그러니까, 아이언 맨이 할 법한 일 같기는 했다. 스티브는 종종 그의 고결한 마음씨를 존경하곤 했다. 아마 그의 고결성은 스티브가 생각한 것보다 한 단계 위의 것이었던 것이 분명하다. “우린 그에게 돈을 지불합니다. 어벤져스에선 말이에요. 우린 모두 봉급을 받기로 합의했습니다. 그러니까 당신 역시도 그에게 어벤져스의 일원으로써 급여를 지불하고 있을 거에요, 당신이 우릴 후원하고 있으니까요. 급여를 지불하고 있을 겁니다.”

“자넷이 어제 그 이에 대해서 제게 말해준 바가 있어요.” 토니가 입을 열었다. “팀의 재정 사항에 관해 조금 조사해 봤다고 하더군요. 그는 팀의 의료 보험에서 탈퇴했어요. 급여를 받기는 하는데 대포 통장들을 통해 지불받은 돈을 어벤져스 후원 계좌에 기부하는 방식으로 얌전히 되돌려 보낸다고 해요.” 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그것도 내 이름으로 말이에요. 솔직히 말하자면 그는 이게 정말 재밌는 장난이라고 생각했을 거예요.”

ㅡ아이언 맨에게 이건 짚고 넘어가야겠는걸. “하지만,” 스티브는 미약한 반박을 내뱉었다. “하지만, 그의 병원 치료는요? 그는 전투 현장에서 꽤 많은 부상을 입곤 합니다. 그가 말하길 당신이 모든 비용을 대고 있다고 했는데 만약 당신이 경호원으로써 그에게 아무런 급여를 지급하지 않는다면, 그리고 만약 우리 역시도 어벤져스로써 그에게 비용을 지불하지 않는다면ㅡ”

토니가 손을 내저었다. “뭐라고 말해야 할지 모르겠어요. 미안해요.” 그가 친숙한 천재성의 빛이 반짝거리는 눈을 하고 스티브를 올려다보았다. “이건 어때요? 그가 내 경호원이 아니었던 거죠.”

“뭐라고요? 이해가 잘 되지 않습니다.” 스티브가 되물었다. “당연히 그는 당신의 경호원인걸요.”

토니가 고개를 저었다. “하지만 말했잖습니까, 그럴 리가 없다고요. 나는 그에게 아무런 돈도 지불하지 않아요. 하지만 그는 먹을 음식도 있고 몸을 뉘일 집도 있죠, 그렇죠? 그가 여기 살지 않는다고, 당신이 말해 주었잖아요. 그러니 아마도 그는 생계를 위해 다른 일을 해서 생활비를 대고 보험 처리를 하고, 물건들을 구매하는 거죠. 그리고 당신이 말했듯, 내 경호원인 척을 하면서 말이에요.”

“아뇨,” 스티브가 약하게 반대의 뜻을 내비쳤다. 아이언 맨이 거짓말을 했을 리가 없어. 그에게 거짓말을 했을 리가 없다. 눈물로 눈이 뜨거워지고 배신감과 분노가 뱃속에서 끓어올랐다. 어떻게 토니가 이런 말을 할 수 있지? “그는 당신의 경호원이에요, 당신의 피고용인입니다. 항상 그렇게 이야기했어요. 당신도 그랬고요.”

“그러니까 아마 우리 둘 다 거짓말을 한 걸 수도 있죠.” 방금 그 말로서 스티브가 이 망할 21세기에 쌓은 최고의 우정을 부숴놓고선, 토니는 그저 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었다. “그의 진짜 직업이 무엇이든 그는 당신에게 알리고 싶지 않아 했고, 나도 그의 말을 맞춰주기로 한 거겠죠. 그게 아니라면 이 상황을 설명할 수가 없어요.”

“그럴 리가 없어요.” 스티브가 비참함에 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리로 대꾸했다. “사실이 아닙니다. 난 믿지 않겠어요. 그럴 리 없습니다. 그가 우리에게 거짓말을 했을 리가 없어요.” 아이언 맨이 정체를 숨기는 것은 괜찮았다. 사실상 스티브의 정체 역시도 어벤져스가 아닌 대부분의 사람들에게는 비밀이었으니 아이언 맨의 시크릿 아이덴티티 따위는 스티브에게 아무런 타격도 되지 않았다. 하지만 아이언 맨이 그에게 거짓말을 한 것은 다른 차원의 문제였다, 그리고 맙소사, 아마 아이언 맨을 다시 찾지 못할지도 모른다, 제시간 안에 그를 찾아내지 못하여 이게 스티브와 그의 마지막 기억일지도 모른다, 단지 그의 가장 절친한 친구가 스티브를 애초부터 단 한 번도 신뢰하지 않았던 거짓말쟁이였기 때문에ㅡ

스티브는 자신이 울고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다.

“이봐요,” 토니가 황급히 입을 열었다. “스티브, 아니에요,” 그의 따뜻한 손이 스티브의 손 위를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. “저, 그렇게, 그러지 마세요. 그ㅡ그러려던 건 아니었어요. 이렇게 말하지 말았어야 했는데, 미안해요. 내가 틀렸을지도 몰라요.” 스티브가 고개를 들었다. 죄책감에 잔뜩 젖은 토니의 두 눈은 그의 눈을 마주보지도 못했다. “그러니까, 제 말은, 전 기억을 잃었잖아요. 아마 확실히 이게 제 최선의 답안은 아니었을 거에요. 내가 무언가를 간과한 게 분명해요.” 

토니가 떨리는 숨을 뱉어내는 스티브의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. “하지만ㅡ하지만 당신이 말하기를ㅡ”

“제가 틀렸어요.” 토니가 재빨리 입을 열었다. “내가 틀렸을 거에요. 그게 다에요. 아마 그는 제 경호원일겁니다, 당신이 말한 것처럼요. 그리고 지금 가서 바로 아이언 맨을 찾아줄게요, 네?” 그의 굳은 표정은 단호했다. “당신을 위해 그를 찾아낼게요, 그리고 이 일이 그냥 커다란 오해였다는 사실이 조만간 드러날 거고요. 잠시만 기다려요. 그는 지금쯤 깜빡 잊고 당신에게 말하지 못하고 떠난, 멋진 휴가를 즐기고 있을겁니다. 어디 해변가 즈음 야자수 나무 그늘 아래 누워서 작은 종이 우산이 꽂힌 과일 음료를 홀짝이면서요. 당신한테 보낼 엽서를 우편함에 꽂아 놓고요.”

이 상황에도 불구하고 스티브는 작게 웃음을 터뜨리며 눈물을 살짝 닦아 내었다.

“내 말이 맞죠?” 토니가 그에게 슬쩍 웃어 보였다. “됐어요, 우린 그를 찾아낼 겁니다. 내가 할 수 있는 다른 일이 있을 거에요. 제가 가서 조금 더 은행 계좌들을 뒤져 볼게요.” 그의 손가락이 스티브의 손등을 살풋하게 부드럽게 쓰다듬었고 스티브는 또 한 번 다시 그에게 그는 사람들과의 접촉을 즐기지 않았다고 말하려다가 그만두었다. “당신 정말 그를 걱정하는군요, 그렇죠? 그를 정말 그리워하고요, 그쵸?”

당신은 아무것도 모릅니다, 스티브는 조용히 뒷말을 삼켰다.

“네,” 그의 목소리는 쉬어 있었지만 아까보다는 말하기가 좀 더 수월했다. “정말로 보고 싶어요. 그는 제 가장 친한 친구거든요.”

토니의 입술이 살짝 꿈틀거리며 미소를 지어 보였다. “그에 대해서 이야기해 줘요.”

“네?”

“그에 대해서 알려 줘요,” 토니가 다시 말하며 미소지었다. “당신이 그에 대해서 이야기하는 걸 좋아한다는 데에 손목이라도 걸 수 있어요. 그에 대해서 말할 때마다 표정이 어떻게 바뀌는 지, 거울을 봐야 할 걸요.”

표정이라고? 세상에, 아이언 맨에게 느끼는 감정이 그렇게 티가 났다는 걸까?

“당신은 그에 대해 이미 모든 것을 알고 있습니다,” 스티브는 멈칫 말을 멈추었다. 토니는 그에 대해 모든 걸 알고 있지 않았다.

토니는 깔깔거리며 웃기 시작했다. “지금은 아니죠, 지금은 아니에요. 이봐요, 그와는 어떻게 만났어요? 어떻게 슈퍼 히어로 일을 같이 하게 된 거고요? 뭐, 슈퍼 히어로 페이스북 커뮤니티라도 있어요?”

스티브는 고개를 흔들며 슬쩍 웃었다. “제가 아는 한은, 아뇨.” 그는 아이언 맨을 어떻게 만나게 되었는지 설명하기 위해선 그의 이야기부터 꺼내야 한다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 토니가 쥐고 있던 손을 빼내며 손짓을 했다. “음, 그러니까 당신이 저에 대해서 알아야 할 건, 내가 2차 세계 대전 당시의 군인이었다는 사실입니다. 군인이자, 슈퍼 히어로요. 그리고 어... 사고가 있었습니다. 비행기 사고요. 나는 그 사고에서 실종되었고, 얼음 속에 갇혀서, 1945년부터 작년까지 계속 얼어 있었죠. 전 세계가 내가 죽었다고 생각했어요.”

“와,” 토니가 그의 사랑스러운 눈을 크게 떴다. 마치, 그가 이 사실을 처음 듣는다는 것처럼ㅡ음, 적어도 지금은, 그렇지. 스티브는 자기자신에 대해 이야기할 때 이런 식으로 그를 표현하는 것을 싫어했지만 토니에게는 달랐다. 그가 이렇게 말함으로써 토니를 즐겁게 해 줄 수 있기 위해서라면 기꺼이 할 수 있었다. 그는 관대한 토니에게 집을 포함해서, 신세를 크게 지고 있었기 때문에... “와, 그거 진짜 흥미로운데요. 그리고 사실 안 믿기기도 하고요. 하지만 그게 진짜이니 지금 당신이 여기 있는거겠죠. 내 생각엔, 누군가가 당신을 찾아내었겠죠?”

“아이언 맨이 저를 찾아주었습니다,” 스티브가 말했다. “아이언 맨과 어벤져스들이요. 그들이 얼음 속에서 절 찾아냈습니다. 그들이 나를 꺼내 주었고, 팀에 합류시켜 주었죠. 그리고 아이언 맨은, 그는ㅡ” 정확히 무어라 설명해야 할지, 스티브는 적합한 단어를 고를 수가 없었다. “그는 곧장 제 친구가 되었어요. 제가 평생 사귄 친구들 중 최고의 친구 중 한 명입니다.” 그가 웃음을 지었다. “전장에서, 우리는 완벽하게 합이 맞아요. 그 뿐만 아니라 그는 천재이기도 해요. 그러니까, 그는 항상 당신이 천재라고 말했는데ㅡ” 토니는 그 칭찬에 살짝 미소를 지어 보였다. “하지만 그도 지지 않을 겁니다. 그는 유쾌한 사람이에요. 절 항상 웃게 하죠. 그리고 제가 그를 처음 만났을 때 제가 미래에 적응할 수 있도록 잠시 자리를 비켜 주기도 했지만, 그는 항상 제 곁에 있어 주었습니다. 그는 제가 현대인들의 행동 양식을 이해하지 못하거나 영화, 아니면 비속어 같은 걸 이해하지 못할 때는 항상 제게 어떤 것이 어떤 뜻인지 알려 주기도 했습니다. 그리고, 제가 언젠가 당신에게 말했듯이 책 관련해서도 절 도와 주고요.”

“좋은 사람 같네요.”

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “제게만 그런 것이 아닙니다.” 그는 토니가 이 사실을 아는 것이 중요하다고 생각하여 재빨리 덧붙였다. “그는 모두에게 친절해요. 언젠가 그가 제게 그가 어렸을 적에 원탁의 기사들을 사랑했다고 말한 적이 있었죠, 저는 그에게 그 비슷한 기사도를 볼 수 있습니다. 단지 그 갑옷 같은 아머 때문이 아니라, 그가 행동하는 것이, 그는 마치 그에게 책임이 있다고 생각하는 것 같습니다. 인류에 대한 책임의 일환으로 더 나은 자신이 되기 위해서, 그가 할 수 있는 한 많은 이들을 돕고 나누면서요. 많은 사람들이 우리가 하는 일을 이해하지 못합니다. 그들은 우리가 영광이나 명예 따위를 위해 일한다고 생각하는데 그렇지 않아요. 우리는 이 일이 옳기 때문에 하고 있는 것입니다, 그리고 아이언 맨은, 그는ㅡ그는 이 일에 온몸을 바쳐서, 이상을 위해 살아갑니다. 그리고 저는 그런 그를 존경합니다. 저는 그를 정말로 존경하고 있어요.” 스티브는 그가 입이 찢어져라 웃고 있을 거라고 장담했다; 얼굴이 아프게 시작했으므로. “그러니까 제 말뜻은, 저는 그가 저를 존경하고 있음을 알지만ㅡ그는 아마 캡틴 아메리카에 대해 들으며 자랐을 테니까요ㅡ하지만 그만큼 저 역시도 그를 존경합니다. 다른 어벤져스들에게는 이야기하지 마세요, 하지만 분명히 제가 가장 아끼는 사람은 바로 그 친구에요. 나는 그저 깃발을 두른 남자에 불과하지만, 하지만 아이언 맨은ㅡ 그가 바로 내가 되고 싶은 사람 그 자체입니다.”

“당신을 낮추지 말아요,” 토니가 재치 있게 되받아쳤다. “내 말은, 전 이 사람을 만나는 것을 분명히 고대하고 있어요, 오해하지 말구요, 하지만 지금 내 입장에선 당신도 충분히 매력적인걸요.”

“어,” 토니 스타크의 갑작스러운 칭찬에, 스티브의 얼굴이 당황으로 붉게 달아올랐다. “감사합니다.”

“제가 당신에게 감사드려야지요,” 토니가 흘끔 그를 곁눈질하며 말했다. 그의 입술이 초조하게 달싹이더니, “당신에게 정말로 감사하고 있어요. 저기요, 들어 봐요, 지난 밤엔 말이죠ㅡ”

“토니,” 스티브가 재빨리 말을 끊었다. 얼굴이 뜨거워진 스티브가 가만히 입을 벙긋거렸다.

“당신은 제 목숨을 구했어요.” 토니가 그의 맑고 새파란 눈을 굴리며 말을 이었다. 그의 눈동자에는 한 점 거짓도 보이지 않았다. “나는 정말로 당신에게 감사를 표하고 싶어요,” 그가 슬몃 눈길을 피하며 입술을 핥는다. “그러니까, 당신에게 다시 한번 감사를 표하게 해주시겠어요? 저녁 식사라도, 허락해 주신다면.”

신이시여, 그가 지금 데이트를 신청하고 있어 바로 그 _토니 스타크_가, 데이트 신청을 하고 있다고. 데이트를.

토니는 스티브가 알아온 그 어느 때보다도 초조해 보였고 그건 스티브가 살아생전 언론이 플레이보이라고 줄창 불러대는 남자에게서 차마 상상조차 해 본 적 없던 그림이었다.

그리고 토니는 기억 상실증이지. 신이시여 그가 기억을 되찾은 후에는 그가 원래는 저와 시간을 보내지도 않았다는 사실을 기억해 내게 되겠지요.

“영광입니다, 정말로요,” 그는 토니의 얼굴이 실망으로 물드는 것을 보며 끔찍한 기분에 휩싸였다. “하지만, 토니, 당신은 _기억을 잃었어요_.”

토니가 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 스티브의 대답은 그가 예상치도 못한 것이었음이 명백했다. “일시적인 기억 상실이요. 그게 그렇게 중요한가요?”

“물론이죠,” 어떻게 그렇지 않을 수 있을까? “당신은 당신이 누군지조차 기억하지 못해요. 아마 당장 내일 당신은 기억을 되찾고 당신이 나를 좋아하지 않는다는 사실을 기억해 낼지도 모르죠. 아니면 당신이 이성애자라는 사실을 기억해 낼 수도 있고요. 당신은 심지어 그, 확신하지도 못하잖아요? 이건 옳지 않아요ㅡ 특히 당신에게요, 토니.”

“저는, 어,” 토니는 빠르게 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 시선을 피했다. “다른 건 어떻든 간에, 저는 스트레이트는 아닐 거라고 확신할 수 있어요.” 음, 그럼 그건 차치하더라도, “그리고 난, 내가 당신을 좋아하지 않을 이유를 찾을 수가 없는걸요,” 그가 다시 웃음지었다. 그는 믿을 수 없을만큼 용감한 이였다. 하지만 그들은 이래서는 안 되었다. 아마 과거의 토니는 그를 좋아하지 않을 이유를 무언가 갖고 있었을 것이다. 단지 지금의 토니는 그걸 떠올릴 수 없을 뿐,

“우리는 이렇지 않아요,” 스티브가 냉정하게 말을 잘랐다. “당신에게 미리 말을 하려고 했는데, 우리는ㅡ우리는 그렇게 가까운 사이가 아니었어요, 토니. 우린 ‘그런’ 사이가 아니었습니다.”

토니의 입이 천천히 벌어졌다. “하지만 우리는 그렇게 될 수 있어요, 안 되나요? ‘그런 사이’가 될 수 있다구요. 우린, 단지, 서로를 좀 더 알아가면...” 그가 스티브의 눈을 마주보았다. “내 기억을 되찾고 난 후에 당신을 재평가할 수도 있잖아요. 그저, 그러니까 제 생각이지만 당신도 내가 달갑지 않은 것은 아니잖아요...?”

스티브는 얼굴이 잔뜩 시뻘개져서 대답을 할 수가 없었다.

“아니면 당신이야말로 이성애자인가요?” 토니가 물었다.

스티브가 황급히 고개를 저었다. “어, 아뇨, 확실히... 아니에요. 다른 사람들은 잘 모르는 것 같지만,” 그의 웅얼거림에 이내 토니가 이해가 간다는 기색을 띄었다. “그러니, 절 믿어 주지 않겠습니까? 그러니까, 딱히 강요하는 건 아니지만 그러니까ㅡ”

“당신, 누군가를 좋아하고 있군요,” 토니가 한숨을 쉬며 입을 열었다.

스티브는 고개를 저었다. “아뇨, 하지만ㅡ”

“누군가를 좋아하고 있잖아요.”

아이언 맨은 ‘누군가’가 아니었다. 아이언 맨은 그의 감정조차 알지 못했다. 그걸 알게 된다 하더라도 아이언 맨이 그 감정을 이해할 것 같지는 않았다. 그리고 당장 그의 앞에, 그의 감정을 노골적으로 드러내면서, 심지어 기억을 잃었음에도 그에게 데이트를 신청하는 토니가 있었다. 세상에 맙소사, 그 누가 어떻게 이토록이나 달콤하게 구는 똑똑하고, 관대하며 정신 나가게 멋진 인간을 거절할 수가 있을까 그것도 얼굴 한 번 본 적 없는 남자를 위해서

물론 스티브는 그럴 수 있는 남자였다.

“아마 그럴지도 몰라요.” 스티브가 손바닥에 얼굴을 묻었다. “모르겠어요, 잘 모르겠군요. 그는, 그는ㅡ알지 못합니다.”

“아이언 맨, 말이죠,” 토니의 말에 스티브가 고개를 화들짝 들어올렸다.

“그렇게 티가 납니까?”

토니가 작게, 괴로워 보이는 미소를 띄웠다. “어쩌면요, 네. 그에게 고백할 생각은 해 봤어요?”

“그는 저를 거절할 겁니다,” 스티브가 멍하니 시선을 돌렸다. “그럴 거에요. 그는ㅡ그는 다른 이들이 그의 사적인 인생에 관해선 알기를 원하지 않습니다. 그는 굉장히 사적인 사람입니다. 그는 아마도 이성애자일 걸요, 제가 짐작하는 바로는 그렇습니다. 그렇게 저는 제가 가지고 있던 최고의 우정을 망쳐버리겠죠, 헛되이요.”

“당신을 거절할 빌어먹을 멍청이가 어디 있겠습니까?” 토니의 목소리는 날카로웠다. “그리고 당신은 이미 제게 그가 멍청한 사람이 아니라고 이야기했지요.”

“토니ㅡ”

토니는 테이블 너머로 몸을 내밀고 그에게 한 가지 제안을 했다. 그는 테이블 위에 팔꿈치를 얹은 채, 마치 그가 스티브를 감싸고 당장이라도 끌어안고 싶어하는 것처럼 두 손을 뻗었다. _날 믿어요_, 그의 몸짓이 그렇게 말하고 있었다. “그럼 이건 어때요? 우리는 아이언 맨을 찾은 다음에, 내가 기억을 되찾고 나면ㅡ아니면 반대로 내가 기억을 되찾곤 우리가 아이언 맨을 찾게 되더라도, 어쨌든 간에ㅡ그에게 데이트 신청을 하는 겁니다. 만약에 그가 당신을 거절하면 내 데이트 신청을 받아 주세요. 저녁 식사를 하고 연극을 보러 가요, 물론 당신이 허락해 준다면요. 끝내주게 잘 해 줄게요. 우리가, 당신이 말했던 것처럼, 서로를 그 때에도 원한다면 말이에요.”

스티브가 떨리는 숨을 뱉었다. 입술이 바짝바짝 마른다. 그는 그가 토니에게 끌리고 있다는 사실을 부정할 수 없었고, 그는 그저 손만 뻗으면 자신에게 키스를 할 수 있을 게다. 세상에, 토니가 지금 당장 그에게 키스하려 할 수도 있었다. 스티브는 그가 토니의 멱살을 잡고 끌어당겨 그의 셔츠 단추를 끌러 내고, 더 가까이 잡아 당겨서, 토니의 근육질의 어깨를 쓸어내리며, 그의 허리를 뒤로 젖혀, 토니의 입술에 입을 맞추곤 그의 입술을 음미하며ㅡ지금 그가 입고 있는 곽 끼는 붉은 빛의 속옷을 벗겨내는 것을 상상했다ㅡ (이런 생각은 제발 그만 좀ㅡ)

“일 년간 그를 알아왔지만 그에게 한 번도 말한 적이 없습니다,” 그 말이 스티브를 콕콕 찔러 왔다. 세상에 겁쟁이가 따로 없군, 이런 놈이 캡틴 아메리카라니. 하지만 스티브 로저스는ㅡ엄밀히 말하자면 스티브는 그가 아니라 완전히 다른 사람이니까, 그렇지...? “당신은, 음, 조금 기다려야 할지도 몰라요.”

토니의 입술이 비틀렸다. “저는 제 자신이 아주 인내심이 강한 사람이라는 느낌을 받는군요. 그리고 당신을 위해서라면, 기다릴 가치가 있어요.” 그의 눈은 흐물흐물하게 부드러워졌지만 그는 조금 슬퍼 보였다. “당신의 사랑을 받다니, 그는 정말 행운아에요, 알죠?”

스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. 비록 그는 아이언 맨의 마음을 받지 못했지만 말이다. 아이언 맨은 심지어 이 자리에 있지도 않았다. “그는 여전히 실종 상태에요. 돌아오지 않을 지도요. 아마 그는 영원히 돌아오지 않을 지도 모릅니다.”

“우리는 그를 찾아낼 거예요.” 토니가 손을 뻗어 스티브의 어깨를 두들겼다. 재촉하고자 하는 것이 아니었다, 그저 친구로서, 든든하게. “우리 같이 그를 찾아낼 겁니다. 제가 약속할게요. 모든 일은 잘 될 거예요.”

* * *

스티브는 정말로 뭐라도 주먹질할 거리가 필요했다.

그는 휴식을 취할 필요가 있었다. 몸뚱이에 집중한 채 단지 숨을 몰아쉬며 샌드백에 내지르는 그의 주먹질 외에는 아무 것도 없이 고요하고 평온한 머릿속 공간에 닿고 싶었다. 분명히 그런 아침이었어야 했는데, 하지만, 신이시여, 토니가ㅡ

아니, 이에 대해선 생각하지 말자. 아예 생각도 하지 말자고.

스티브는 아래층의 체육관으로 내려갔다. 그 곳에는 이미 그처럼 현재 뭐라도 두들겨 패면서 생각을 비우고자 하는 이가 이미 있는 듯 했다. 스웨트 팬츠와 티셔츠를 걸치곤 주먹을 말아쥔 자넷이, 그녀의 손가락을 내려다보는 눈길에선 스티브가 그녀가 전투에 참가했을 때나 드레스 디자인을 스케치하는 때나 볼 수 있었던 집중력이 엿보였다.

“벌써부터 내 조언을 실천할 마음이 생겼나?” 스티브가 큰 소리로 말을 꺼냈다.

자넷이 그를 올려다 보곤, 씩 웃는다. “물론, 캡.”

그는 지난 주 나머지 어벤져스들에게 직접 실전 연습이 필요할 거라고 제안했었다. 그러니 근력과 협동심을 위해 실제 전투 전에 샌드백을 치는 것부터 시작하자고 했지. 이렇게 빨리 그의 말을 듣기로 했을 줄은 몰랐지만.

“스피드 백, 아니면 샌드백?” 스티브는 체육관을 가로질러 그녀에게 다가가며 외쳤다.

말아쥐었던 손을 감싼 자넷이 고개를 들고 불만스러운 표정으로 미간을 찡그렸다. “샌드백이 낫겠어, 어제 스피드 백은 해 봤는데 샌드백은 자세를 봐 줄 사람이 없더라고.” 그녀가 눈을 찡긋이곤 다시 웃음을 띄었다.

“기꺼이,” 스티브가 샌드백을 고정하며 씩 웃었다.

그녀는 주먹을 높게 쥐곤, “어떻게 해 볼까?”

“잽,” 스티브가 샌드백을 가리켰다. “왼손으로만, 일 분동안.”

자넷은 고개를 까딱이고 샌드백을 치기 시작했다. “해 줄 말이 있어, 아니, 딱히 긴 건 아니고, 아이언 맨을 찾는 일에 관한 거야” 그녀가 샌드백에 잽을 날리며 입을 열었다. “네가 토니를 이미 마주쳤는진 모르겠지만ㅡ”

뱃속에 돌덩이라도 쿵 내려앉은 것 같았다. “오기 전에 마주쳤지. 손목을 곧게 펴게, 와스프, 그러다 다치겠어.”

자넷이 입을 꾹 다물고, 자세를 고쳐 잡고 주먹을 다시 날렸다. “좋아, 그러니까 나는, 어휴, 샌드백이 괜히 샌드백이 아니네, 아이언 맨이 명백하게, 우리가 그에게 급여를 지급하려는 걸 막고 있다는 걸 알아냈지. 왜 그런지는 모르겠어, 아니, 나도 급여를 받고 있잖아. 하지만 그 돈은 그가 우리에게 되돌려 보내기도 전에 계좌에 돌아가 있어. 몇 번이나, 몇 개의 계좌를 거쳐서, 으, 이런!ㅡ가짜 기업체들의 통장을 통해서 돌아와. 심지어 조세 피난처도 거치지. 굉장히 부자인가 본데. 스위스, 케이맨 제도, 당신도 알다시피ㅡ”

“말할 기운이 있으면,” 스티브가 말을 잘랐다. “더 세게 치기나 해.”

스티브는 자신이 괜히 성질을 내고 있으며 죄없는 자넷에게 이러지 말아야 한다는 사실을 알았지만, 어쩔 수 없는 것이 오늘 아침은 지옥 같았다고, 스티브는 그렇게 합리화하기로 했다.

자넷은 그저 그를 향해 입꼬리를 끌어올리곤 (전투에서 그러는 것마냥, 비록 와스프로 변해 있지는 않았지만) 활짝 웃어 보였다. 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이곤 주먹질을 이어 갔다. 음, 좀 나아지고 있군..

“일 분,” 스티브가 다시 입을 열었다. “이번엔 오른손으로만, 시작.”

몇 번 내지른 주먹은 살짝 중심을 벗어났지만 자넷은 이내 중심을 되찾았다. “하지만 그 계좌엔 이름이 남아 있었지, 그 과정 맨 마지막에 있는 사람이, 아마 그 남자가 돈을 궁극적으로 되돌려 보내는 사람일 거야,” 그녀는 숨을 헐떡거리면서 계속 펀치를 날렸다.

“그래?” 스티브가 되물었다. 토니는 그런 말을 한 적이 없었는데.

자넷이 고개를 끄덕였다. “랜달 피어스.”

“들어본 적 없는 이름이군.”

자넷이 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 그리곤 그녀는 다시 샌드백에 세게 주먹을 날렸다. “봐, 그게 문제야. 아무도 들어 본 적 없지.”

“일 분 더,” 스티브는 그녀의 입을 막으려 한들 소용이 없단 걸 깨닫고 포기해 버렸다. “두 손 다, 양 손으로 해 보게. 어느 쪽이든 자네가 원하는 쪽으로, 단, 자세를 명심하고. 자네의 처음 두 손가락 마디를 연결하는 걸 잊지 말고. 좋아, 좋군. 바로 그렇게.”

자넷의 미소가 더욱 짙어졌다. “어쨌든, 페퍼에게서 그 정보에 대해 방금 전화가 왔지.” 그녀의 숨은 더더욱 가빠오고 있었다. “그녀 말론ㅡ그녀는 스타크 인더스트리 직원 중에 그 이름인 사람의 파일이 있대, 근데 가장 이상한 건, 캡ㅡ”

스티브는 자넷이 오른쪽 크로스로 날린 잽을 위해 다시 샌드백을 잡아 주었다. “가장 이상한 게?”

“그 파일이 불완전하다는 거지. 정보가 남아있지 않아. 그녀가 가지고 있는 파일을 내게 보내 주었는데, 식별할 건덕지도 없었어. 신원도, 사진도, 언제 고용되었는지도, 심지어 이 랜달 피어스라는 작자가 스타크 인더스트리에서 무슨 일을 하고 있는지도 없어.”

스티브는 그 때문에 토니가 이 남자를 찾아낼 수 없었을 거라는 생각을 했다. 토니는 분명히, 고용일을 기준으로 일차적으로 사람을 걸렀다고 했지. “정말 이상하지.”

원, 투, 원, 투, 레프트, 라이트, 레프트, 라이트, 자넷의 주먹질이 샌드백을 내질렀다. “그건 직원 데이터베이스에 기록된 가짜 테스트 파일에 불과해,” 그녀가 말을 이었다. “반쯤 작성되다 말은, 중간 과정 더미 파일이나 다름없다는 거지.”

그는 토니가 했던 말을 기억해 내었다. 아이언 맨가 그가 팀에게 거짓말을 하기로 했었을지도 모른다고, 토니가 아이언 맨의 신원을 토니의 경호원으로 조작하는 것을 도왔을지도 모른다고, 그리고 자넷이 방금 말한 것은 토니가 예상한 것과 거의 완전히 들어맞는다.

맙소사 토니가 맞았을런지도 모른다.

스티브는 뱃속에 있는 걸 죄 토하고 싶었다.

자넷은 주먹질을 하던 것을 멈추고 뒤로 물러나 땀에 젖은 머리칼을 눈가에서 쓸어 넘겼다. “가장 재미있는 사실을 알려줄까? 이 인간이 어디 사는지 절대 못 맞출걸?” 그녀가 의기양양한 미소를 지었다.

하지만 스티브는 답을 알고 있었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. “5번가 890번지?”

자넷이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 고개를 끄덕였다. “페퍼가 당신한테도 전화했었어?”

스티브가 고개를 흔들었다. 온 몸이 덜덜 떨리는 것 같았다. 토니가 맞았어, 토니가 맞았던 거야. 그와 아이언 맨은 스티브에게 거짓말을 했고 그는 그 이유조차 알지 못한다. “아니,” 그의 목소리는 목구멍을 긁어내는 것처럼 버석했다. “하지만 나는 토니와 이야기를 나눴네. 그의 말로는 아이언 맨에게 급여를 지급했던 기록조차 찾을 수 없었다고 했고, 우리 팀에서도 마찬가지였지. 그리고 그가 말하길, 어떤 이유에서든, 그 둘이서 아이언 맨을 그의 경호원으로 위장하기로 공모했던 게 분명하다고 했어.”

자넷의 눈이 더욱 더 커졌다. “그러니까, 지금 우리가 가짜를 찾았다고 말하고 싶은 거야?”

“나는 그에게 그럴 리가 없다고 말했지,” 스티브가 완고하게, 그게 사실을 부정할 수는 없다는 듯이 말했다. “나는 그에게 아이언 맨이 우리에게 _절대로 거짓말을 했을 리가 없다고_ 했고ㅡ”

주변이 빙빙 도는 것만 같았다. “스티브?” 자넷이 걱정스러운 목소리로 그의 이름을 불렀다. 그녀의 목소리는 먼 곳에서 들리는 것처럼 울렸다. “괜찮아?”

스티브는 비틀거리며 땅바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 자넷은 순식간에 그의 옆에 자리를 잡고 그의 어깨를 껴안곤 한 손으로 그를 단단히 껴안았다. 스티브는 그녀의 머리칼에 대고 떨리는 숨을 뱉어 냈다.

“그가 우리에게 거짓말을 했어,” 스티브가 말을 반복했다. “우리에게 거짓말을 했고, 그리고 그는 사라졌네, 자넷, 세상에 맙소사, 그가 너무 보고 싶어. 하지만 그는ㅡ그는 대체 누구지? 그는 내가 알던 그 누구도 아니야. 내가 그에 관해서 알고 있는 단 한 가지는, 그러니까 어벤져스 밖의 그의 삶에 대해서 아는 것은 단 하나에 불과했는데, 이젠 그마저도 아니야. 그리고 내가 알 수 있는 유일한 건 그가 죽었을지도 모른다는ㅡ”

자넷의 팔이 더욱 단단하게 그를 감싸 안았다. “쉬,” 그녀가 입을 열었다. “괜찮을 거야. 우리는 그를 찾을 수 있을 거니까. 점점 더 가까워지고 있어, 난 알 수 있다고. 아마 그는 내일쯤 되돌아 올 거야. 좋은 변명거리를 가지고 말이야.”

“우리에게 거짓말을 한 거에 대해서?” 스티브는 울 것 같았다. 거칠고 버석한 목소리가 목구멍을 긁는 소리를 내며 튀어나온다. 그는 캡틴 아메리카이고, 어벤져인데. 정신을 차려야 할 텐데.

자넷의 머리가 움직이며 고개를 끄덕였다. “물론 그것도. 그에겐 충분한 이유가 있었을 거라고.” 그녀의 손가락이 어설프게 스티브의 어깨를 토닥였다. “그리고 단지 그가 우리에게 한 가지를 속였다고 해서 그가 우리가 알고 있던 사람이 아니게 된다는 건 아니야. 아이언 맨은, 여전히 아이언 맨이라고. 우리에게 그가 어떤 의미였는지는 변하지 않아. 그는 여전히 우리의 동료이고, 우리 친구야. 당신 친구지. 알지?”

“그래,” 스티브가 멍하니 대답했다. 자넷의 말이 맞아. 이 상황은 전혀 웃기지 않았음에도, 슬금슬금 웃음이 새어 나왔다. 누군가 한 명쯤에겐 이 이야기를 하고 싶었다. “토니가 나에게 데이트를 신청했네.”

“오, 세상에, 스티브.” 자넷이 그를 바라보며 기쁘게도 활짝 미소지었다. 물론 기쁘겠지, 자넷은 그런 사람이니까. 이 상황이 그만큼만 쉬우면 좋으련만. “어쩜, 사랑스러워라!”

“물론, 거절했네,” 이어지는 그의 말에 자넷의 표정이 금세 가라앉았다. “왜냐하면 나는ㅡ그러니까 아이언 맨 때문에ㅡ비록 아이언 맨은 영영 그렇지 않겠지만, 내가 토니를 그런 식으로 좋아하지 않는 것도 아니지만, 하지만 자넷, 알잖아, 그러니까 나는, 나는 그럴 수가ㅡ”

“알아,” 그녀가 조용히 대답했다. “이해해.”

“토니는 기다리겠다고 하더군,” 그가 말을 이었다. “내가 아이언 맨에게 고백을 하고, 그가 거절을 하면, 토니는 나를 기다리겠다고 했어. 그리고 어쨌든 내 생각에는 그가 기억을 되찾은 후에도 그 약속을 지키려 할 거야. 그는 그러니까... 나를 꽤 좋아하는 것 같아 보였네. 그동안 그와 시간을 좀 보내기는 했지. 그가 그 자신이 누구인지조차 기억하지 못한다 하더라도 그는 나를 좋아한다는 확신을 가진 것 같아. 그는... 매우 상냥하지. 아이언 맨이 아니었더라면...”

“토니는 좋은 사람이야.” 자넷의 말에, 스티브는 그녀가 토니를 몇 년간 알아왔다는 사실을 기억해 내었다. 자넷의 입가에 슬픈 미소가 떠올랐다. “정말로 좋은 사람이지, 스티브. 당신도 알겠지만, 똑똑하고, 섬세하고, 재밌고, 상냥하고 끝내주게 잘생긴 억만장자가 당신 발치에 엎드리는 걸 마다할 사람은 없을걸.”

“그래, 그렇지.” 스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. “나는 대부분의 사람이 아니지 않나, 자네도 알다시피.”

* * *

그는 아침 이후로 하루 종일 토니를 마주칠 수 없었지만, 그에게 당최 무슨 이야기를 꺼내야 할지 몰랐기에 솔직한 마음으론 고맙기까지 했다. 토니의 말이 맞았을지도 모른다는 생각ㅡ만 스티브의 머릿속에 _계속 맴돌지 않았더라면_ 좀 더 쉬웠을지도 몰라ㅡ토니는 방금 그에게 데이트를 신청했고, 점점 상황은 복잡하져 가고 있었다. 행크는 토니가 몇 개를 더 확인하기 위하여 회사로 돌아갈 거라고 했다고 말해 주었다.

(분명 토니는 워크샵에도, 침실에도 없었지. 스티브가 그 이유를 알고 있는 이유는 단지 그 두 방에 아직 문짝이 달려 있지 않았기 때문이다. 스티브는 토니의 방 앞을 지나갈 때마다 고개를 바싹 숙이고 지나다녔는데, 비록 토니가 그의 현관에 임시방편으로나마 묵직한 플라스틱 덮개 같은 것을 씌워놓았긴 했지만...)

저녁 식사는 조용했고 침울하기까지 했다. 스티브가 음식을 집는 내내 자넷이 그를 슬픈 눈으로 흘끔거렸다.

“나는 이만 자러 가도록 하지,” 스티브는 접시를 치우자마자 곧장 입을 열었다. 자러 가기엔 너무 이른 시간이기는 했다만, 마땅히 할 일이 없어보였던 것이다.

이런 속도라면 평생 아이언 맨을 찾지 못할 거야, 아니, 이미 너무 늦어버렸는지도 모르지.

위 층으로 올라간 스티브가 막 잠옷으로 갈아입고 있던 차에 누군가 그의 방문을 두들겼다. 스티브가 방문을 열자, 그 곳에 서 있는 사람은... 토니였다.

토니의 비즈니스 양복은 잔뜩 흐트러져 있었다. 커프스와 칼라도 풀려 있었으며 소매는 둘둘 말아 놓았고, 넥타이는 잔뜩 느슨하게 달랑거리는 데다가 자켓은 어디에 벗어두고 온 것인지 보이지 않았다. 그는 발끝으로 바닥을 탁탁 두드리고 눈을 반짝거리며 그에게 씩 미소를 지어 보였는데 머리 뒤에서 후광이 비치는 환각이ㅡ그러니까 그만큼 매우 매력적으로 보였다는 뜻이다ㅡ보일 정도였다. 아마 그가 떠올린 천재적인 아이디어로 발명품을 완성하고 나서도 이런 표정을 짓지 않을까ㅡ 기억을 되찾기라도 한 걸까?

“토니?”

“들어가도 될까요? 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 방법을 생각해 냈어요.” 음, 아무래도 기억을 되찾은 건 아닌 것 같네. “제가 방해하는 건 아니죠?” 토니의 물음에 스티브가 고개를 흔들며 뒤로 물러서서 그에게 들어오라며 손짓을 했다.

“당신에게 사과해야 할 일이 있습니다.” 토니가 막 입술을 달싹이려던 차 스티브가 그의 말을 잘랐다. “가짜 신분에 대한 건, 당신이 옳았어요.”

“당신 친구와 나를 너무 믿은 것에 대해서 사과하려고요?” 토니가 물었다. “그러지 말아요, 기분은 좋았으니까요.” 그가 어깨를 짧게 으쓱였다. “어쨌든, 네, 페퍼가ㅡ” 토니는 이제 그녀의 이름을 문제없이 기억해 낼 수 있었다ㅡ “내게 랜달 피어스의 파일에 대해 알려주었어요, 그리고 나는 몇 가지를 더 알아내기 위하여 회사로 돌아가서 수사에 착수했죠. 자, 내가 뭘 찾아내었는지 보세요. 이게 아이언 맨을 비롯해서 모든 것을 찾아낼 유일한 단서가 될 거에요.”

아, 이런. 토니는 여전히 아이언 맨을 찾아봐 주고 있었다. 그를 위해서. 왜냐하면 스티브가 그에게 부탁했기 때문에. 스티브가 그를 거절했음에도 불구하고 말이다. 토니는 여전히 그가 스티브를 좋아하며 또한 이 일이 옳다고 믿기 때문에 여전히 아이언 맨을 찾아봐 주고 있었다. 스티브의 가슴 속에서 다시 존경심이 울컥 치받았다. 그는, 자넷이 말했던 것처럼 정말 좋은 남자였다.

스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “뭘 찾으셨습니까?”

“사실 아이디어라고 부를 만큼 대단한 건 아니에요,” 토니가 크게 손을 휘저었다. “페퍼가 내게 실제 파일이 어디있는지 알겠느냐고 물어 보았는데, 그녀가 그걸 기억해 내기 전까지는, 분명 몰랐었거든요. 그런데 그 순간 기억이 났어요ㅡ이 일이 일어났던 날에, 그 파티장에서 저는 서류가방을 들고 있었어요. 그게 어디로 갔는지는 모르겠지만 저는 그 파티장에 분명히 그 서류 가방을 가져갔다가 다시 들고 왔던 게 기억이 나요. 그리고 전 생각했죠, 음, 그런 멋진 파티에까지 가져갈 정도로 제게 중요한 물건이라면, 아마 거기엔... 중요한 정보가 있겠죠? 그쵸?” 토니의 목소리는 굉장히 희망에 차 있어서 심지어 스티브까지도 단지 그를 보는 것만으로도 그 기운을 나눠받는 기분이었다.

“그러니까 당신은 거기에 아이언 맨의 연락처가 들어있을거라고 생각하시는 거죠?” 스티브가 물었다. 스티브는 그 질문을 하면서도 속으로는 의구심을 갖고 있긴 했지만 어쨌든 그게 지금 상황에선 가장 큰 승산이었다. 비록 토니가 뭐, 기밀인 SI 군사 군수품 계약서라도 검토하고 있기라도 했을 수도 있지만.

“모르겠어요,” 토니가 입을 열었다, “하지만 시도해 볼 가치는 있겠죠?” 그의 미소엔 설핏 초조함이 엿보였다. “하지만 문제는, 제가 서류 가방을 어디에 두었는지를 기억할 수가 없어서, 당신에게 물어봐야겠다고 생각했어요.”

곰곰히 생각하던 스티브가 입을 열었다. “당신은 아래층 의무실에 두고 온 것 같습니다, 그러니까 자넷이 당신을 데리고 온 후에요. 다른 사람이 그걸 움직이지 않았더라면 제자리에 있을 거에요.” 그가 미간을 살몃 찌푸렸다. “아마 잠겨 있을 텐데요, 당신은 암호 같은 건 기억하지 못하지만ㅡ”

“그게 내가 _당신_에게 부탁한 이유에요,” 토니가 씩 웃었다. “당신이 내 방 문을 부쉈잖아요. 서류 가방도 부술 수 있죠?”

토니의 미소는 너무 따뜻하고 온화해서 스티브는 하마터면 자신이 저지른 사유 기물 파손을 별것 아닌 일로 치부할 뻔했다.

“좋아요,” 스티브가 말해다. 의무실에는 서류들을 펴놓고 살펴볼 공간이 마땅치 않았으므로 여기로 가방을 가지고 올라오는 편이 나을 것 같았다. 적어도 이 방엔 책상은 있었으니까. “여기 있으면 제가 가지고 오겠습니다.”

아무것도 없을 수도 있지만, 토니가 말했듯 시도해볼 가치조차 없는 일은 아니었다.

* * *

토니의 서류 가방은 매우 컸다. 그리고 굉장히 _무거웠다_. 물론 스티브는 그것을 쉽게 들어올릴 수 있었지만, 그거야 그가 캡틴 아메리카이니까. 토니는 무슨 발명품의 프로토타입이라도 들고 다닌 게 아닐까? 조만간 알게 되겠지.

스티브가 돌아왔을 때 토니는 여전히 그의 방 안에 서 있었다. 토니는 그가 살펴보고 있던 인베이더스들과 스티브의 사진이 든 액자를 내려 놓으며(아이언 맨이 생일 선물로 주었던 것이었다) 뒤를 돌았다. 문을 닫고 방 안으로 걸어 들어와 책상 위에 가방을 내려놓는 스티브를 향해 토니가 웃어 보였다.

“지문 인식이에요.” 스티브가 말했다. “다행이도, 제가 부수러 올 필요는 없었네요,” 그는 토니가 가방에 가까이 설 수 있도록 뒤로 물러섰다.

“부수는 게 아니라도, 다른 식으로 도와줘야 할 걸요.” 토니가 웃으며 그의 말에 반박했다. “내가 뭘 꺼내는지 보고 그게 뭔지 말해줘야죠.”

토니는 스티브에게 말을 건네며 그의 엄지를 가방에 갖다 대자, 철컥이는 작은 금속이 부딪히는 소리가 났다. 가방이 삐걱거리며 열린다. 스티브가 서 있는 자리에서는 토니의 몸으로 가려져 내용물을 볼 수 없었다.

방 안에 완연한 침묵이 내려앉았다.

“이게 대체 뭐ㅡ” 토니는 혼란이 잔뜩 묻어나는 목소리로 느릿하게 입을 열었다.

토니의 어깨 너머로 움직인 스티브는 생각조차 하지 못한 물건을 보고 그 자리에 딱 굳어 버렸다.

그 건ㅡ아이언 맨 아머였다. 붉은 색과 금색으로 반짝거리는 아머가, 맞춤 패드가 섬세하게 덧대어져 있는 가방 안에 고이 안착해 있었다. 나머지 아머에 둘러싸인 금색 헬멧의 페이스 플레이트가 반짝거리며 제 존재를 과시했다. 스티브는 짙은 붉은색을 띄는 부츠와 건틀렛의 둥근 마감 처리와, 빛이 꺼진 채 유리처럼 희미하게 빛나는 리펄서와, 아머의 팔다리 부분의 황금색 메쉬 조각이 다른 조각들과 달그락거리며 부딪히는 것을 멍하니 바라보았다. 더 묵직한 플레이트들ㅡ사타구니 부근에 덧댈 플레이트와, 체스트플레이트와 아마도 등쪽에 덧대이는 플레이트들ㅡ이 가방의 다른 쪽에 고이 보관되어 있었다.

토니는 아이언 맨의 아머를 들고 다녔던 것이다.

그리고 스티브의 머릿속에서는 퍼즐의 마지막 조각이 막 맞추어 진다. 세상에, 신이시여.

이게 바로 토니가 절대로 그에게 알리지 않으려 했던 이유였다. 이건 바로 아이언 맨이 그에게 절대 알리고 싶어 하지 않았던, 아마 스티브가 추측하기론, 세상에 맙소사ㅡ 절대로 이걸 알아내려던 것이 아니었는데, 이럴 의도가 아니었는데ㅡ

하지만 이제 모두 아귀가 맞아 떨어진다. 하지만 이 사실은 이제야 간단하게, 너무나도 간단해서 지금까지 알아내지 못했다는 걸 믿을 수 없을만큼 간단한...

아이언 맨은 실종되었던 것이 아니었다... 그는 내내 이곳에 있었다. 그와 함께.

세상에 하느님, _도대체 이걸 어떻게 설명해야 할지ㅡ_

설명은 무슨, 머리도 돌아가질 않는다.

토니는 눈을 크게 뜨고, 전혀 이해하지 못했다는 표정을 하곤 그를 바라보고 있었다. 스티브는 그제서야 토니가 아머가 어떻게 생겼는지조차 기억하지 못할 거라는 사실을 떠올렸다. 그는 자신이 무엇을 보고 있는지도 알지 못했고, 이게 뭘 의미하는지도 알지 못했다. 세상에, 충격이 크겠구만, 제기랄.

스티브는 침을 겨우 삼켰다.

“토니,” 스티브가 천천히 입을 열었다. “당신이 아이언 맨이에요.” 스티브의 시선이 토니에게 멍하니 못박힌다. 

“아니요.” 토니는 믿을 수 없다는 듯, 부정하며 고개를 세차게 흔들었다. “아니, 그럴 리가 없어요. 저는 아이언 맨이 아닙니다.”

스티브가 가방을 향해 손짓했다. “이건 아이언 맨의 아머입니다. 당신은 서류 가방에 아이언 맨 아머를 들고 다녔어요.”

“아마 내가 파티 후에 그를 만나려 했던 것이겠죠,” 토니가 필사적으로 고개를 저었다. “그를 만나서 그에게 아머를 주려 한 거예요, 안 그래요? 아니, 아니요, 제가 슈퍼 히어로일 리가 없어요.”

“아뇨, 맞아요.” 스티브가 그에게 일렀다. “그럼 모든 것이ㅡ완벽하게 이해가 되는군요.”

신이시여, 그는 그동안 토니가 그를 좋아하지 않는다고 생각했다. 지금까진 토니를 몇 번 본 적도 없었으니까. 하지만 세상에, 이걸 좀 보라지, 그동안 토니를 엄청 많이 만나왔던 거야, 비록 다른 사람으로 생각하고 있었지만. 하지만 이제 토니는 정말로 그를 싫어하게 되겠군ㅡ

“어떻게요?” 토니의 목소리가 거칠게 갈라졌다. “이게 어떻게 이해가 되죠? 어떻게 말이 된다는 거예요?”

“당신이 첫 번째 아이언 맨 아머를 아프가니스탄에서 만들었다는 사실은 모두가 알고 있어요,” 스티브가 말했다. “그리고 당신은 돌아와서 아머를 입을 다른 사람을 고용했죠. 아이언 맨이 되도록요. 당신의 경호원이자 어벤져가 되도록요.” 그는 크게 뜨인 토니의 눈을 조용히 응시했다. “하지만 다 거짓말이었어요. 당신은 그런 적이 없었죠. 당신은 아이언 맨이 아니었던 적이 단 한 번도 없었던 겁니다. 모두 당신이었어요. 항상, 당신이었다고요, 토니.”

그가 이번 세기에 들었던 첫 번째 목소리가, 그를 반겨 주었던 첫 번째 사람이, 그리고 그에게 미소를 지어 주고 돌아온 걸 환영한다며 그의 손을 잡아 주었던 사람이, 기꺼이 그의 집을 내주었던 사람은ㅡ모두 한 사람이었고 모두 같은 사람이었다.

“아뇨,” 토니는 멍하니 반복했다. 하지만 그의 말은 점점 작아져 거의 속삭임처럼 들렸다.

“아니요, 맞아요.” 스티브가 말했다. “이제 알겠어요, 그에 대한 기록이 없겠죠, 그는 정말로 존재하지 않는 사람이니까요. 왜냐하면 당신이기 때문입니다. 생각해 봐요ㅡ당신은 항상 아이언 맨을 찾아낼 수 있었어요, 어벤져스조차 그를 찾지 못할 때도요. 그의 신원 카드는 당신의 워크샵에 있었습니다. 그의 급여는 당신 명의로 팀으로 기부되었고요. 보아하니 젠장, 전투 후에 응급 처치도 혼자서 하고 있었겠고요.” 그는 토니의 욕실에 쌓여 있던 의료 용품들을 떠올리곤 지끈거리는 머리를 짚었다. 전투 중 아이언 맨이 얻어맞는 걸 몇 번이나 본 스티브로서는, 그 장면들이 토니가 혼자서 살을 꿰매는 상상으로 이어지자 머리가 띵했다. “당신의 체스트플레이트는 아이언 맨 아머와 빌어먹게 흡사했죠. 그리고 당신은 그와 같은 책을 읽었고요. 그리고 당신은, 음,” 그는 얼굴을 붉히지 않으려 최대한 노력했다. “책상에서 일만 하는 사람은 그런 근육을 갖지 못해요.”

“제가 아마 테니스나, 뭐, 다른 운동을 많이 하는가 봐요, 그쵸?” 토니는 손을 내저으며 반박했다. 그의 얼굴은 창백했고 눈에는 사나운 기색이 어렸다. “그건 모두 사소한 것들에 불과해요. 우연이라구요.”

“그리고 당신은 _기억을 잃었죠_,” 스티브가 낮은 목소리로 단호하게 말했다. “당신이 기억을 잃었을 때 때마침 아이언 맨이 사라졌습니다. 이건 절대 우연이 아니에요, 토니.”

“사실,” 토니가 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었다. “그거야말로 가장 큰 우연의 일치일 겁니다.”

스티브가 천천히 숨을 뱉어 내었다. 처음 들었을 때의 기막힌 충격은 서서히 사라지고 있었지만 그는, 수치스러움과 즐거움이 기묘하게 뒤섞인 감정이 차올랐다. 토니는 절대로 그가 이걸 알기를 원치 않았을 테지만, 세상에, 그건 토니였다. 그 마스크 뒤에, 아머 안에, 그는 항상 토니였던 것이다. 처음부터 그 많은 방식으로 토니는 늘 그의 곁에 있었고, 그리고 스티브는 정말로ㅡ정말로, 아니, 지금 이런 생각을 할 때가 아니었다. 그 생각은 나중에 해도 된다. 아니, 나중에 해야 해. 지금 토니는 그의 말을 믿지도 않는다. 그리고 아마 조만간 토니는 그에게 분노할 거고 아마 여생동안 스티브에게 화를 낼 지도 모르지. 토니는 그럴 권리가 있었다.

그 때 스티브의 머릿속에ㅡ어떻게 지금까지 이걸 생각지도 못한 거지?ㅡ너무 간단하고, 너무 명백한 깨달음이 스쳤다.

“토니,” 그가 다급하게 말했다. “저는 단 한 번도, 당신 둘이 같은 장소에 있는 것을 본 적이 없습니다.”

토니는 말이 없었다. 그의 얕은 호흡이 점차 가빠왔고 그가 스티브를 가만히 올려다 보았다. 스티브는 잠깐 그가 기억해 내었다고 생각했지만, 여전히 그의 눈은 혼란스러워 보였다. “아뇨,” 그가 다시 말했다. “제가 아니에요. 그가 저일 리가 없어요. 이건 모두 그저 우연의 일치에 불과해요. 사실이 아니라고요.”

“그럼 당신이 나타날 때마다 편리하게도 사라져 버리는, 존재하는지 기록조차 없는 남자가 있을 거라는 게 더 설득력이 있겠습니까, 아니면 당신이 그 남자라는 게 더 가능성이 있겠습니까?”

토니는 대답하지 않았다.

눈길을 돌리던 스티브의 시선 끝에 아머가 든 가방이 닿았다.

“증명할 수 있어요.” 그가 단호하게 말했다.

토니의 얼굴은 여전히 너무 창백했다. 그는 겁에 질려있는 것 같았다. “어떻게요?”

스티브가 아머를 손가락으로 꾹 눌렀다. “당신은 아이언 맨 아머를 단 한사람에게만 맞춰서 만들었습니다. 딱 맞을 겁니다. 아머를 입어요. 당신에게 맞는다면, 당신은 아이언 맨입니다. 간단해요.”

토니가 코웃음을 쳤다. “현실이 무슨 신데렐라도 아니고ㅡ”

“아머가 맞는다면 당신에겐 현실이겠죠.” 스티브는 그가 너무 고집을 부린다고 생각했지만, 어쩌겠는가, _그렇게 하 지 않으면 토니는 영영 그의 말을 믿지 않으려는 것 같았다._

토니가 그를 조용히, 긴 시간동안 노려보았다. 콧김을 뿜던 창백했던 얼굴이 붉게 달아오르고, 충격은 서서히 분노로 바뀌었다.

“좋아요,” 토니가 거칠고 단호한 목소리로 대답했다. 스티브는 단 한 번도 그가 이렇게까지 행동하는 것을 본 적이 없었다. “좋다구요. 당신을 설득하려면 이렇게 하면 되겠죠? 그럼 됐어요. 해 볼게요.” 그는 매달려 있던 넥타이를 거칠게 홱 뿌리쳐서 바닥으로 집어 던졌다. 그의 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그의 손가락이 드레스 셔츠를 따라 차근차근 단추들을 풀어 내었다. 마침내 그의 셔츠의 앞섬이 죄 풀어져 그의 금속 체스트플레이트와 주변의 황량한 상처들을 드러내었고, 그는 바닥으로 셔츠를 집어던졌다.

스티브는 맹세코 단 한 번도 토니가 그의 앞에서 _화가 잔뜩 난 채 스트립쇼를 하는_ 걸 상상해 본 적이 없었다. 사실 그걸 즐기는 편이 아니었기도 젠장 내가 지금 무슨 소리를 하는 거람

토니의 손이 그의 벨트를 더듬었다. 스티브는 그의 사생활을 위해 예의 바르게 눈을 돌려 주었다. 왜냐하면 토니는ㅡ그가 기억을 되찾은 후의 일이겠지만ㅡ그의 몸을 보는 것을 별로 좋아하지 않았기 때문에, 그는 항상 그의 몸을 꽁꽁 싸매고 다니는 사람이었으므로. (진짜로, _체스트플레이트로 항상 싸매고 다녔지_, 누군가 스티브의 귀에 대고 속살거렸다)

“아뇨, 뒤돌아요.” 토니가 얼음처럼 차갑고 냉정한 목소리로 신랄하게 말했다. 하지만 그의 목소리는 분명 두려움으로 떨리고 있었다. “날 봐요, 내가 이걸 하는 동안 날 보고 있어요. 이게 당신이 제게 요구한 바에요. 그리고 당신이 틀렸다는 걸 보게 될 거니까요. 아머는 내게 맞지 않아요. 분명히요.”

스티브가 뒤를 돌았을 때 마침 토니는 매우 비싸 보이는 신발을 벗어던졌고 바지도 바닥으로 내팽겨치고 있었다. 신고 있던 양말마저도 벗어던진 토니는 반짝거리는 체스트플레이트와 우스꽝스러운 작은 빨간색 속옷을 입은 채 발가벗고 제 자리에 섰다. 화가 난 것인지 겁에 질린 것인지, 그 사이 어드메의 감정이 그의 얼굴에 번들거렸다. 

스티브의 입술이 바짝바짝 말랐다. 그는 입술을 핥으며 침을 삼키려 애를 썼다.

“그리고 말이죠,” 토니의 목소리는 여전히 차가웠다. “이 아머가 어떻게 생겼는지는 당신만이 알아요. 난 이게 어떻게 생겼는지조차 기억하지 못해요, 어떻게 입어야 하는지도, 당연히 모르고요.”

그는 가방으로 손을 뻗어 커다란 조각 중에서, 구부러지고 줄무늬가 있는 플레이트 하나를(그러니까 분명 사타구니 쪽에 맞을 법한) 집어 들었다. 명백히 앞 쪽에 착용하는 조각처럼 보였다.

“엉덩이 쪽 플레이트 같습니다,” 스티브는 토니가 그 플레이트를 어디에 끼워야 할 것인지 묻는 거라고 생각했다. 그의 목소리가 거칠게 떨리며 흘러나왔다. “당신이 그걸 어떻게 부르는 지는 모르겠습니다. 어, 음, 사타구니 플레이트...? 엉덩이 양 쪽에 끼우는 것처럼 보여요.”

토니는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 가방 안으로 다시 손을 뻗어, 다른 반대쪽 그러니까 그 플레이트의 뒤편을 꺼내었다. 음, 엉덩이에 끼우는 게 실제로 맞는 방식이었다. 지금 토니가 입고 있는 옷을, 아니 그러니까 천조각들이 부족하니까... 고려해 볼 때 아마 엄청나게 쓸릴 텐데ㅡ하지만 스티브는 가만히 입을 다물었다. 토니는 그 플레이트를 그의 우스꽝스러운 속옷 위에 단단히 끼웠다. 완벽하게 들어맞는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 허리춤에 벨트를 둘렀다. 두 개의 엉덩이 패드가 부드럽게 제자리를 찾으며, 양쪽 솔기가 가지런하게 벨트에 달칵 고정되었다.

“우연입니다,” 토니가 으르렁거렸다. “완전히, 우연의 일치요.” 그는 스티브의 책상 의자를 홱 잡아 빼서 자리에 앉은 다음, 가방을 샅샅이 뒤져서 부츠 제트 조각처럼 보이는 걸 꺼냈다. 토니는 스티브에게 그것이 무엇인지 묻는 괜한 수고를 하는 대신 그냥 발을 그 안으로 미끄러뜨려 넣어 밑창에 발을 안착시킨 다음, 구부려서 그의 종아리 부근에 금속제 커프처럼 보이는 것을 둘렀다. 다른 쪽 발에도 똑같이 했다. “나머지는 안 맞을 거니까, 잠깐만 기다려 봐요.”

아마 토니의 몸은 이 일련의 행위를 기억하고 있는 것 같았다. 그는 주저하지도 않고 스티브에게 어떤 조각이 무엇인지 묻지도 않고, 막힘없이 아머를 착용했다. 스티브는 솔직히 말하자면 그 아머가 어떻게 조립되는지 알지 못했기 때문에ㅡ 다행이었다.

토니는 뭔가 복잡해 보이는 손짓을 하더니 유연한 붉은 금속이 한 쪽 커프의 아래쪽으로 미끄러져 내렸다. 스티브는 토니가 그걸 다리와 발등 위로 끌어당겨 제트 부츠 밑창에 고정하는 것을 지켜보았다. 다른 쪽 부츠에도 같은 일을 반복한 토니는 일어서서 몸을 구부렸다. 금빛 금속 메쉬를 커프의 위쪽에서부터 그의 다리를 따라 늘어뜨리곤 아머의 몸통 아래쪽 구석 그러니까 사타구니 쪽 플레이트에 그걸 고정했다.

토니가 몸을 일으켰고, 그는 부츠 때문에 조금 더 키가 커 보였다, 그러니까 딱 아이언 맨 정도의 높이였고ㅡ스티브는 멍하니 토니가 이빨을 드러내며 승리의 미소 같은 걸 짓는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 자신이 이겼다고 생각하는 듯 했다. 지나친 희생을 치르긴 했지만 어쨌든 승리는 했다는 것 같은,

“그냥 알아 두라고 말하는 건데,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “이 메쉬 소재는 유연해요. 많은 사람에게 딱 맞을 겁니다.”

“그래 보이네요.” 스티브는 그 점을 인정하며 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그런데 그걸 입는 방법은 어떻게 알고 있던 겁니까?”

토니가 멍하니 입을 뻐끔거렸다.

“제가 아이언 맨에게 이걸 입혀주려면,” 맙소사 그는 여전히 이걸 인정하려 들지 않는 것 같았다. “분명 제겐 많은 연습이 필요했을 테고, 연습해 본 모양이죠. 게다가, 단단한 조각들은 제게 맞지 않을 겁니다. 그럴 리가 없어요.”

몇 초 후 등판은 완벽하게 제자리에 안착했고 토니의 표정은 더더욱 초조해졌다. 그는 제발 들어맞지 않길 바란다는 눈으로 우울하게 체스트플레이트를 바라보았다.

“도와드릴까요?” 멍하니 제자리에 멈춰선 토니를 잠깐 응시한 스티브가 조용히 물었다.

“그래요,” 토니가 침울한 표정을 지었다. “맘대로 해요.”

토니가 양 팔을 양쪽으로 뻗었고 스티브는 아머의 체스트플레이트를 집어들었다. 토니의 허리에 덧댄 체스트플레이트는 달칵 소리를 내며 백플레이트에 단단히 고정되어서 어깨와 옆구리를 단단하게 덧대었다. 그리고 마지막으로 다른 체스트플레이트의 앞 부분에 단단하게 고정되었다. 체스트플레이트에 있던 모든 기묘하게 생긴 포트들과 돌출부들은 모두 이 체스트플레이트를 위해 만들어진 것 같았다. 마치, 두 개가 함께 있어야 그제서야 작동하기 시작하는 것처럼. 왜냐하면 바로 토니가 아이언 맨이기 때문에.

전원에 시동이 켜지는 낮은 소리가 나더니, 체스트플레이트의 중앙의 빛이 부드럽게 빛나기 시작했다. 아이언 맨이 그걸 입을 때 항상 그랬듯이ㅡ

신이시여, 이 남자는 제 심박수를 유지하는 장치로 아머를 작동시킨단 말입니까

스티브는 말을 잃었다. 평생 그가 알아온 어떤 사실들보다도 고통스러웠다. 세상에, 토니는 아머를 입을 때마다 다른 이들 모르게 자살을 시도하고 있는 꼴이었다.

눈을 크게 뜨고, 얼굴색이 시시각각으로 바뀌는 토니 역시도 비슷하게 고통스러워 보였지만 아마 다른 이유 때문이리라. 그는 공포에 질려 자기 자신을 내려다 보았다.

“딱 맞네.” 토니가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 중얼거렸다. “제자리에 맞아들어갔어.”

“당신이 만들었으니까요,” 스티브는 그가 할 수 있는 한 최대한 낮고 부드럽게 대답했다. “당신에게 맞도록, 당신이 제작했으니까 당연합니다.”

토니는 고개를 저었다. “나는, 아니, 아니, 이럴 리가 없ㅡ”

“이럴 리가, 있어요,” 스티브가 조용히 말을 끊었다. “이게 유일한 답입니다.” 그는 체스트플레이트의 구부러진 어깨 가에서 토니의 드러난 팔뚝을 쓸어 내렸다. 토니는 몸을 살짝 떨었지만 뒤로 물러서진 않았다. “나머지도 맞춰 보겠습니까?”

“그래 보죠, 왜 안 되겠어요?” 토니는 눈을 피하며 피곤한 미소를 띄웠다.

건틀렛은 부츠처럼 조각조각으로 이루어져 있었다. 손에 맞추기 위해서인지 리펄서 조각들은 크기가 더 작았다. 신축성 있는 금속 메쉬가 팔뚝 앞의 커프까지 미끄러져 내려와 토니의 손가락을 붉은 색으로 덮었고 그의 어깨는 금빛 금속으로 덮혔다. 기발하기도 하지. 물론, 엄청나게 기발했다. 토니가 만들었으므로 그럴 만도 하지. 이건 마치 비상 상황에서도ㅡ아니, 어벤져스 일에 비상 상황이 아닌 일이 있던가?ㅡ단 2분 안에 완벽하게 아머를 착용할 수 있을 것처럼 보였다.

오랜 연습 덕인지 토니는 수월하게 붉은 빛의 메쉬를 아머의 칼라 부근까지 끌어올리고 그의 머리 위까지 덮을 수 있었다. 페이스 플레이트만이 가방에 남아 있었다. 그는 건틀렛을 낀 왼손을 뻗어 페이스 플레이트를 메쉬에 걸고, 그나마 남아 있던 그의 특징들마저 모두 가려버리며, 그의 형체를 친숙한 금빛 얼굴로 바꾸어 내었다.

토니의 눈이 마스크 너머로 보였다. 아이언 맨의 눈이었다. 항상 그랬다, 항상 똑같았었다.

그는 토니가 눈물을 흘리는 것 같다고 생각했다.

“무슨 실수가 있었던 게 틀림없어요” 토니가 입을 열었지만 그건 아이언 맨의 목소리로 흘러 나왔다. 아머의 목소리 필터를 거친 그의 기계음에 가까운 목소리는 스티브에게 너무 친숙해서 스티브의 심장이 아프게 뛰었다. 아이언 맨이 돌아왔어. 아이언 맨은 돌아왔지만 스티브는 모든 것을 망쳐 버렸다. “무언가 잘못된 게 있을겁니다. 나는 슈퍼히어로가 아니에요.”

그는 페이스플레이트를 들어 올렸고, 다시 토니로 돌아왔다. 아이언 맨 아머를 입은 토니로, 그의 뺨에선 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었다.

왜 토니는 이런 식으로 싸우고 있었던 건가?

“아뇨, 토니, 맞아요,” 스티브가 아주 부드럽게 말했다. 그를 위로하기 위해선 이 정도로도 부족했지만 애써봤자 상황을 더 최악으로 만들어 버릴 것 같았다. “이건 당신의 아머입니다. 당신은 아이언 맨이에요. 당신은 어벤져스입니다.”

왜 여태껏 몰랐을까?ㅡ그가 아이언 맨을 존경했던 모든 이유들이 바로 토니의 일부였다. 천재적인 머리, 그의 배려심, 위트, 그 순수하고 진실된 관대함, 다른 이들을 도우려는 마음, 옳은 일을 하려는 결심. 아이언 맨이 사람들의 목숨을 구하고 시민들을 보호하며, 빌런들과 싸우고 팀원들의 등 뒤를 지켜주듯 토니는 그의 집을 내주었고, 팀을 후원했으며 자선 활동을 이어 왔다. 결국 모두 같았음에도, 그가 아머를 입고 있는지 벗고 있는지에 따라 달라 보였을 뿐이었는데.

“하지만 그럴 리가 없어요.” 토니는 계속해서 부정했다. 그의 목소리는 갈라지고 쉬어 있었다. “슈퍼히어로들은 저 같은 사람이 아니에요, 당신 같은 사람이죠.” 그의 커다랗게 뜨인 눈은 진실로 스티브에게 이해가 되지 않는다는 듯이 애원하고 있었다. “당신은ㅡ당신이 내 목숨을 구했잖아요.”

스티브가 눈을 깜빡였다. “당신도 그랬을 거에요, 우리가 반대 상황에 처해 있었다면요. 나는 당신이 그랬으리란 걸 압니다.”

토니는 아이언 맨이 어깨를 으쓱할 때 하는 것처럼 양 팔을 들어 올렸다. 하지만 수트는 그렇게까지 섬세하게 동작을 보여 주지는 못했다. 그는 아마 인지하지 못한 듯 했지만 그의 감정 표현은 아이언 맨의 몸짓으로 되돌아가 있었다. “날 봐요. 저는 심장병이 있는데다가 흉터가 가득한 몸뚱이를 가진 인간에 불과해요.” 그는 붉은 건틀렛을 낀 한 쪽 손을 들어 보였다. “그리고 당신을 보라구요. 그리스 신 같은 몸매에, 엄청난 힘을 가지고 있어요. 분명히 당신은 태어날 때부터 영웅이 되기 위해 태어났겠지만, 전 아니에요. 전 그냥 일반인이에요. 저는ㅡ그러니까 저는, 당신같지 않아요.”

스티브는 그를 내려다 보았다. 웃음이 터질 것 같았다. 처음부터 끝까지 하나 맞는 말이 없었다. “내가 태어났을 때부터 이랬으리라고 생각합니까?”

“음,” 토니가 혼란스러운 표정으로 미간을 찌푸렸다. “아마도요?”

그리고 스티브는 토니가 그에 대해 알지 못한다는 사실을 기억해 내었다.

스티브가 고개를 저었다. “전 뼈만 앙상한 꼬맹이였죠. 병약했습니다. 하지만 군대에서 전쟁 중에 내 몸뚱이를 이렇게 만들었어요. 스페셜 프로젝트였죠, 화학이요. 에너지 치료 같은 거였습니다. 그들은 나를 슈퍼 솔져로 만들었어요. 나라고 태어날 때부터 이랬던 것은 아니었습니다. 지금 당신이 운명론을 이야기하고자 하는 거라면, 저는 그 실험이 아니었더라면 절대로 이런 모습도 아니었고, 이런 능력들을 갖지도 못했을 겁니다. 변하지 않았었다면 그랬을 거예요.”

토니가 입술을 삐죽였다. “하지만 그 실험이라는 것이 변화시킨 것은 당신이지ㅡ”

“토니, 당신이 무얼 했다고 생각해요?” 스티브가 손을 뻗어 토니의 팔에 덮인 금빛 아머 조각을 쓸어 내렸다. “당신은 스스로를 변화시켰습니다. 당신은 아프가니스탄에서 납치되었고, 스스로를 구하기 위해 아마 체스트플레이트를 만들었겠죠. 그리고 아머를 만들어 도망쳤습니다. 당신은 스스로 당신을 치료했고 혼자 힘으로 슈퍼히어로가 되었습니다. 당신은 되고 싶은 것을 깨달았고 그걸 실현시켰어요. 그건ㅡ그건 정말로, 놀랍고 멋진 일이에요.”

정말로 멋진 일이었을 테다. 토니는 슈퍼 솔져 세럼 따위도 필요로 하지 않았고, 과학자들로 꾸려진 팀도 필요 없었다. 그는 실험당할 필요도 없었고 연구 대상이 되지도 않았다. 그는 스스로, 그의 천재적인 머리로 스스로 아이언 맨이 된 것이다. 세상에 맙소사 평생동안 그를 존경해도 모자랄 거야ㅡ(물론 토니가 이 일 이후에도 그에게 말을 섞고 싶어해야 가능한 일이겠지만)

토니는 스티브가 그를 놀리고 있다는 것처럼 의심으로 얼굴을 찌푸리고 그를 돌아보았다. “난 그냥 일반인입니다.” 그가 다시 말했다. 그는 입술을 핥으며 시선을 회피했다. “내가 부자인 것 같은 기분이 들지 않는다고 얘기했던 거 기억해요? 이번에는 전 제가 영웅 같지가 않아요.”

“영웅 같은 게 뭔데요?”

토니가 눈을 깜빡였다. “네?”

“영웅 같이 느껴진다는게, 영웅 같다는 게 뭐죠?” 그가 다시 말했다. “내 말은, 당신이 영웅처럼 느껴지지 않는다면, 영웅들은 무슨 생각을 한다고 생각해요? 그들은 당신은 느끼지 못하는 어떤 기분을 느낄 거라고 생각합니까?”

토니의 시선이 멍하니 스티브의 어깨 너머를 응시했다. 그는 지그시 입술을 물었다. “확신이요.” 그가 느릿하게 입을 열었다. “그들은 아마 확신을 갖고 있을 겁니다. 제 생각엔 영웅들은ㅡ뭐가 옳은 일인지 알고 있을 거에요. 의문의 여지 없이, 항상 무슨 일을 해야 할지 알고 있을 겁니다. 그들은 항상 더 큰 선에 집중할 거라고 생각해요. 그들은 용감하고, 고귀하고, 그들 자신을 믿겠죠. 더 대단한 것들을 성취할 수 있을 거라고, 그리고 평범한 사람들이 할 수 있는 일들보다도 더 많은 일들을 할 수 있으리라는 것을 알거에요. 그들은 평범한 사람들보다_ 나아요_. 당신처럼요. 어벤져스들처럼요.” 그의 입술이 꿈틀거렸다. “그리고 당신이 아이언 맨에 대해 이야기할 때면, 아이언 맨은 그런 사람인 것 같아요. 특별한 사람. 그러니까 그는 제가 아니에요. 나는 그저... 보통의 사람에 불과한 것처럼... 느껴요.”

“당신은 제가 영웅이라고 생각합니까?”

토니가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“제 이야기를 해드릴까요?” 스티브가 물었다. 그가 자신을 가리켰다ㅡ보풀이 잔뜩 일어난 아이언 맨 수면 바지와 낡은 군 티 셔츠를 입은, 군 모집 포스터에 있는 남자와는 꽤 거리가 먼, 캡틴 아메리카를 가리켰다. “토니, 저는 완벽하지 않습니다. 물론 저는 천 파운드의 벤치 프레스를 할 수 있어요. 물론 저는 총상을 회복할 수 있겠죠. 하지만 저는 어떤 일에 집중하게 되면 완고한 고집쟁이가 됩니다. 나쁜 쪽으로요. 마음을 쉽게 바꾸지도 않고, 결론을 성급하게 내리고, 모두에게 높은 기준을 강요합니다. 저는 불가능한 기준을 고수하려 해요. 쉽게 화가 나고, 잘 용서하지 못하고, 성격도 더럽죠. 화가 나면 뭐든 주먹으로 치고 싶어지는데 이젠 제가 너무 단단한 물체를 주먹질할까봐 그게 가장 큰 문제입니다.” 그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 나머지를 말하기는 어려웠지만 토니는 들어야 했다ㅡ그가 스티브를 알지 못하기 때문에 어느 때보다도 힘이 들었다. 그가 스티브에 대해 아는 것은 오직 그가 캡틴 아메리카라는 사실뿐이었고 캡틴 아메리카는 슈퍼히어로였으므로. “때때로 저는 당신 같은 천재들에 비하면 그저 몸 깨나 쓰는 덩치에 지나지 않을까 불안해하고 오래된 화석인 나를 놀리는 것은 아닐까 걱정을 합니다. 저는 40년대를 그리워하기 때문에 미래에 사는 것은 종종 너무 무섭고, 때때로 40년대를 잊어가는 제 자신이 혐오스럽게까지 느껴지기도 합니다. 모든 사람들을 도우려 하고, 구할 수 있는 사람들을 모두 구하려 하지만 아무도 구하지 못하는 악몽을 꿉니다. 내가 다르게 행동했더라면, 내가 올바른 결정을 내렸더라면 그들이 살았을 지도 모른다고.”

토니가 그를 바라본다.

“완벽해지는게 아닙니다,” 스티브가 말했다. 그는 토니가 볼 수 있도록 손을 내밀고 애원했다. “아무도 완벽한 사람은 없습니다. 당신도, 나도, 아무도요. 그저 좋은 사람이 되려는 거에요. 할 수 있는 한 가장 좋은 사람이 되기 위해 노력하는 겁니다. 세상에 좋은 일을 하려 노력하는 것이고, 사람들을 도우려 하는 것이고, 삶을 가치 있게 하고, 필요할 때 그 자리에 있으려 하는 거예요. 그게 우리들입니다. 그게 우리가 하는 일이에요.” 그가 웃는다. “그리고 그게 바로 당신이 하는 일입니다, 토니. 당신이 해온 일이에요. 심지어 지금도, 기억이 없음에도 좋은 일을 하고 싶어합니다. 사람들을 돕고 싶어 해요. 우릴 도우려 합니다. 그게 영웅이 하는 일입니다. 그리고 그건, 당신이에요. 아이언 맨. 토니. 당신이 아머를 입고 있을 때도, 입고 있지 않을 때에도요.”

침묵이 길게 둘 사이에 내려앉았다.

“정말로 그렇게 생각해요?” 그의 목소리는 속삭임보다도 더 부서질 것처럼 들렸다.

스티브가 다시 미소 지었다. “그렇다는 걸 알고 있죠.”

토니도 다시 희미하게 미소를 지었다. “믿기 힘들군요.”

“저도 압니다.” 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. “하지만 당신이 기억을 되찾고 나면 알게 될 거에요. 기다려 봐요.” 그가 입술을 살짝 깨물었다. “그리고 당신이 기억을 되찾고 나면, 내가 당신의 신원을 알아냈다는 것에 굉장히 화를 낼 겁니다, 미안해요. 알아내려고 한 건 아니었습니다. 만약 되돌릴 수 있다면 그렇게 하겠어요. 당신의 프라이버시를 침해하려던 건 아니었어요. 하지만 이제 나는 잊을 수 없으니, 그리고 저, 저는 제가 당신을 좋아한다는 사실을 기억해 주었으면 하니까요. 그게 도움이 된다면요. 당신이 토니 스타크이든 아이언 맨이든, 그 모든 신분들 아래 당신이라는 사람을ㅡ나는 항상 좋아해 왔다고요. 당신은 저의 21세기의 첫 번째 친구이고, 최고의 친구고ㅡ그건 정말로, 정말로 제게 소중해요. 저는 당신이 정말로 소중합니다. 그리고 저는 당신을 믿습니다, 어벤져로서, 그리고 친구로서도요. 당신과 계속해서 친구로 남아있고 싶습니다.” 친구보다 더한 관계였으면 하지만 “하지만 결정은 당신 몫입니다, 당신이 기억을 되찾고, 나에 대해서 어떻게 생각하는지를 기억해 내고 나서요.” 그가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그냥, 말해 두고 싶었어요.”

토니가 그를 조용히 응시했다. 그의 표정은 기묘해 보였고 그는 여전히 눈길을 피했다. “좋아요.”

그게 최선이었다.

토니는 몸을 숙이고 조용히 그의 옷가지들을 집어 들어서 아머가 들어 있던 서류 가방에 넣었다. 그리곤 나가기 위해 문간으로 몸을 돌렸다.

“아침에 봐요,” 토니가 말했다. 그리고 그는 인사를 듣지도 않고 나가버렸다.

* * *

스티브는 사람 하나 없는 부엌에 앉아 아침 신문을 넘겼다. 그의 가장 소중한 친우 관계를 박살냈다는 것을 애써 생각하지 않으려 노력하며 베이글을 반쯤 해치우고 있던 참이었다. 눈만 감았다 하면 배신당했다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다보는 토니의 얼굴이 둥둥 떠다녀서 도저히 잠을 이룰 수가 없었다.

문간에서 발자국 소리가 들렸다. 고개를 든 스티브는 들어와도 될지 머뭇거리는 토니와 눈이 마주쳤다. 잔뜩 부스스한 머리를 한 그는 수면 가운 주머니에 두 손을 쑤셔 넣은 채 몸을 웅크리고 초조하게 눈치를 보았다. 스티브는 평생 토니가 저런 모습을 보일 거라 상상조차 해 본 적이 없었다.

제가 저지른 짓이지, 젠장.

“들어와도 됩니다,” 스티브가 조심스럽게 말을 걸었다. “커피 좀 드실래요?” 자리에서 일어난 스티브가 몸을 돌리며 “커피를 좀 가져다 드릴ㅡ”

“고마워요,” 토니가 희미하게 미소를 지으며 말을 끊었다. “하지만 제가 할게요.”

토니는 유리컵과 머그잔들이 줄지어 놓인 쪽으로, 들판을 가로질러 사냥감을 쫓는 맹수마냥 재빠르게 자리를 옮겼다. 빠르게 움직이는 그는 마치 끔찍한 일이 일어나기 전에 자리를 피하고 싶다는 듯이 겁을 먹은 것처럼 보였다.

토니는 떨리는 손으로 자신 몫의 커피를 따랐다.

“당신이 원하지 않는다면 어제 일에 대해선 이야기하지 않아도 됩니다.” 스티브가 침묵을 깼다. 그의 말이 토니의 기분을 좀 나아지게 할 수 있으면 좋으련만, 하지만 불행히도 스티브의 시도는 보기 좋게 실패한 것 같았다. 그가 입을 열자마자 토니가 홱 고개를 돌렸다. 불안해하는 토니의 모습에 스티브의 기분은 곤두박질쳤다. 그의 잘못이었다.

이미 글러먹었는지도 모른다. 그가 아이언 맨을 찾아 헤매지만 않았어도, 토니가 가방을 열어볼 때 그 자리에 있지만 않았어도, 하지만 이미 벌어진 일이었고 그는 그 자리에 있었다. 그리고 토니는 이제 다시는 그를 신뢰하지 않을 거고.

“좋아요,” 토니는 개미만한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “좋아요, 그 이야기는 묻어두도록 해요.” 그가 스티브의 말을 반복했다. 그렇게 말하면 어떻게든 이 사실을 외면할 수 있으리라고 믿는 것처럼.

토니는 커피를 한 모금 홀짝였다. 스티브는 고개를 신문에 처박고 읽는 척을 했지만 실상 시선은 글자에 집중하지 못하고 허공을 맴돌았다.

무언가 깨지는 소리가 요란하게 울려퍼졌다.

스티브가 벌떡 자리에서 일어났다. 토니가 머그잔을 떨어뜨린 듯 했다. 산산조각난 세라믹 파편들이 바닥에 온통 흩어졌고 커피가 엎어진 웅덩이에서 김이 피어올랐다. 토니는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 제자리에 멍하니 서 있었다.

“토니?” 스티브가 그를 불렀지만 아예 듣지 못한 것처럼, 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. “토니, 괜찮습니까?” 또다시 심장 문제인가? 다쳤거나, 죽어가고 있는 건 아니겠지? “괜찮아요? 심장 문제입니까?”

“기억났어요,” 토니가 목이 졸린 듯한 목소리를 냈다. 공포에 질려 있던 얼굴 표정이 빠르게 끔찍히 뒤틀린 비참함으로 젖어들어간다. 며칠 동안 그의 눈을 덮고 있던 혼란스럽고 외로운 감정이 걷히고, 끔찍하고 지독한 혐오감이 그 자리를 채웠다.

세상에,

스티브가 떨리는 숨을 뱉었다. “모두 기억이 납니까?”

“제 삶 전체, 다요.” 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 시선이 무언가 떠올리려는 듯 멀어졌다. “저는 파티장에 있었고, 미술품을 보러 갔다가 그 곳에 있는 작은 전자 기기를 보았고ㅡ누가 거기에 제 이름을 써 놓았길래, 집어들었어요. 그리고 거기엔 망할 쉴드의 독수리 문양이 아래 박혀 있었는데, 모든 것이 하얗게 변했습니다. 그리고,” 그의 목소리가 떨리기 시작했다. “그리고 자넷이 왔어요. 나는 그녀를 알아보지 못했고, 그녀는 나를 여기로 데리고 왔고ㅡ돈 블레이크 박사가 여기 있었고 당신이 이 자리에 있었고, 나는 당신네들 아무도 알아보지 못했고, 오,” 토니가 숨을 들이켰다. “오, 신이시여, 안 돼.”

그의 얼굴은 창백하게 질려 있었고 두 눈은 공포에 젖어들어갔다.

좋아, 기억이 돌아왔군, 그래.

그는 겁에 질려 어색하게 삐걱거리며 스티브에게서 뒤로 물러섰다. 비척비척 뒤로 물러선 그가 몸을 돌려 도망가려던 차 스티브는 토니를 이대로 보낸다면 그가 다시는 토니를 보지 못할 것이라 직감했다. 토니가 도망친다면 기회조차 잃을 것이다.

“토니,” 스티브가 그의 이름을 씹듯이 내뱉곤, 덜덜 떨리는 손을 조심스럽게 뻗었다.

무어라 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 미안해, 떠나지 마, 정말 미안해. 자네에게 상처를 주려던 건 아니었어.

토니가 멈춘다.

스티브의 머리는 하얗게 비어 버려서, 그는 닥치는 대로 떠오르는 생각을 내뱉었다. “문을 다 부수어 버려서 정말 미안합니다.”

그 말에 토니는 웃는 것 같기도 하고 우는 것 같기도 한 이상한 소리를 내었지만, 더 이상 도망치려 하지는 않았다. “스티브, 그건 정말로 아무것도ㅡ”

그 때 스티브의 신원 카드가 울리기 시작했다. 둘의 시선이 스티브가 주머니를 뒤져 막 꺼낸 신원 카드에 닿았다. 우선 순위 경고. 어셈블 신호였다. 늘 그랬듯이.

“어벤져스!” 토르의 목소리가 스피커에서 우렁차게 울려 퍼졌다. “가장 치명적이고 위협적인 적들이 나타났네! 핀 팽 품이 뉴저지의 고귀한 땅에 대재앙을 일으키려 하고 있다! 진실로 우리가 싸워야 할 때야!”

스티브가 카드를 가볍게 두드렸다. “지금 가도록 하지.”

그가 고개를 들었다.

토니가 입술을 슬쩍 깨물었다.

“전 이거면 됩니다,” 스티브는 할 수 있는 한 최대한 부드럽고, 신사적이게, 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. “이젠 아이언 맨이 누구인지 기억하시지요?”

토니가 눈을 크게 떴다. 그는 황급히 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그를 어떻게 찾아야 할지 아시나요?”

그가 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 얼굴을 잠식했던 공포감이 서서히 걷히고 결심에 찬 단단한 표정으로 바뀌었다. 전투 준비 태세를 갖춘 것처럼, 스티브는 단 한 번도 토니에게서 그런 표정을 본 적이 없었지만, 음, 아마 전투 준비 태세를 갖추는 표정일거라 대충 짐작했다.

“그를 불러주실 수 있겠습니까?”

그가 더 강하고 단호하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 그는 전투를 준비하고 있었다.

“저는 유니폼으로 갈아입으러 가야 합니다,” 스티브가 조용히 말했다. “그리고 제가 옷을 갈아입고 돌아왔을 때 아이언 맨이 돌아와 있다면, 저는 그에게도 아무런 질문도 하지 않을 겁니다.”

토니는 정말로 감동받은 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 스티브의 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다.

그는 계단을 두 칸씩 뛰어 방으로 급하게 되돌아갔다. 닫힌 문 뒤로 토니가 그를 따라 복도를 뛰어 와서, 그의 아머를 두고 온 방으로 달려 들어가는 소리를 못 들은 체 했다.

* * *

스티브가 아래층으로 내려왔을 때 아이언 맨은 이미 먼저 로비에 와 있었다. 그는 늘 그랬듯이 아머를 입고, 읽을 수 없는 표정을 하고 그 자리에 서 있었다. 스티브는 일 년 내내 그의 아머 헤드의 갸름한 틈과 손동작에서 그의 의도를 읽어내려 노력했었지만, 음, 실상은 아이언 맨의 감정 표현을 그다지 자제하는 편이 아니었다. 그가 읽어내지 못했을 뿐.

스티브가 나설 차례였다.

그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 환하게 웃어 보였다. “안녕, 쉘 헤드. 보고 싶었네.”

마스크 뒤편에서 토니의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 그의 눈이 깜빡인다.

“나도 자네가 보고 싶었지, 윙 헤드.” 아이언 맨이 답했다. 보이스 필터를 거쳤음에도 목소리에선 감정이 풍부하게 묻어났다. 토니는 웃고 있는 것 같았다. “내가 자네를 얼마나 보고 싶어했는지 모를걸.”

이러면 됐다, 그는 모른 척 할 수 있었고, 토니도 연기에 능숙했으니, 하마터면 잃어버릴 뻔했던 단단한 우정은 이렇게 여전히 유효했다. 충분히 오래 지속될런지는 몰라도ㅡ 이게 마지막이더라도 그들은 앞으로도 함께 세상을 구할 테니까,

“드래곤 살육할 준비는 되었나?”

아이언 맨이 건틀렛을 낀 손을 내밀어 까딱였다. “흠,” 그가 말을 꺼냈다. “살육 말고, 뉴어크(뉴저지 주 도시)를 먹어버리지 않도록 설득하러 갈 건데.” 그의 목소리는 더 가볍고 환상적으로 밝았다. 그가 늘 그랬듯이.

“뉴저지에 대한 사랑이 대단한걸, 깡통 머리!”

아이언 맨이 손을 늘어뜨리며 깔깔 웃었다. “정말 뉴요커처럼 말하는군?”

스티브가 눈썹을 까딱였다. 토니는 분명히 맨하탄 출신일 거라고 생각했는데, “자네는 아닌 것처럼 말하고?”

“아무에게도 말하지 말고, 캡.” 아이언 맨이 가볍게 받아쳤다. 스티브는 그의 대답에 살짝 기대를 건다. “난 롱아일랜드에서 태어났거든.”

“비밀은 지키도록 하지,” _모두 다 말이야_, 스티브가 속으로 중얼거렸다. _모든 비밀을 지키겠네, 토니, 맹세하지._

잠시 침묵이 흐르고, 아이언 맨이 손을 내밀었다. 스티브는 그의 손을 멍하니 바라만 보았다. 아이언 맨이 고개를 까딱이며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“캡?” 아이언 맨이 그를 불렀다. “안 탈 거야?”

오, 아, 좋아. 여전히ㅡ

“태워 줄 건가?”

“흠, 물론 당신을 뉴저지까지 걸어가게 둘 순 없지,” 스티브는 이제 그가 웃고 있다고 완전히 확신할 수 있었다.

밖으로 나와선, 스티브는 늘 그랬던 것처럼 아이언 맨의 부츠를 밟고 올라탔다. 그들은 굉장히 가까이 있었고 스티브는 퍼뜩 아머 안에 있는 남자보다도 아이언 맨의 허리를 팔로 감싸고 어깨를 쥔 적이 더 많다는 사실을 깨달았다. 스티브는 순간적으로 둘 사이에 아머가 없었더라면, 그러니까 토니의 맨 살갗이라면 어떨까 하는 생각을 했고ㅡ마스크 뒤에, 토니의 짙은 눈이 그에게 매우 가까워진 채, 그리고 이제 스티브는 지난 밤 그가 마스크를 벗겨내었을 때 마스크 아래에서 보았던 토니의 얼굴을 떠올리며ㅡ

“준비됐네,” 스티브가 말했다.

페이스플레이트가 까딱인다. “올라가지.”

그리고 그들은 날아 올랐다.

* * *

전투는 끝내줬다.

이게 아이언 맨이 마지막으로 그의 곁에서 싸우는 것이었다면 젠장, 정말로 기억할 가치가 있을 것이다. 모든 것이 완벽했다.

아이언 맨이 스티브를 안아든 채 전투 현장에 나타났을 때 팀 커뮤니케이터에선 굉음에 가까운 환호성이 울려 퍼졌다. 어찌나 컸는지 아직까지도 스티브의 귓가에서는 자넷이 비명을 지르던 소리가 웅웅거렸다. 그들은 정말로 멋지게 싸웠다. 아이언 맨은 늘 그랬듯 스티브의 6시 방향에 서서, 서로의 등을 맡기고 싸웠고 핀팽품의 공격은 단 한 번도 유효타를 거두지 못했다. 그들은 시민들을 구했다. 아이언 맨이 스티브에게 위치를 알리면 스티브는 달려가 파편을 치우고 갇힌 사람들을 구해 내고, 그들을 보호하고 안전하게 지켜 주었다.

날 수 있는 어벤져스 멤버들은ㅡ그러니까 스티브 빼고 모두 다ㅡ가죽 날개를 펄럭이며 도망가는 드래곤을 좇았다. 스티브는 토르와 아이언 맨이 공중에서 토네이도를 일으키고, 아마 자넷이 일으킨 것으로 보이는 스파크들이 터져 나가는 것을 지켜보았다.

그들이 땅에 착륙한 차, 드래곤이 아가리를 크게 벌리고 아이언 맨이 서 있는 쪽을 향해ㅡ

핀 팽 품이 공격하려는 것을 깨닫자마자 스티브는 몸을 던져 아이언 맨을 막았다. 아주 다행히도, 비브라늄 방패는 드래곤의 숨결을 성공적으로 막아 내었다.

“구해줘서 고마워, 캡!” 아이언 맨의 목소리가 낭랑하게 들렸다. “오늘도 멋지군,”

스티브가 그를 향해 칭찬에 대한 대답으로 씩 웃어 보였다. “자네라면, 언제든지, 쉘 헤드.”

일단 시민들은 모두 대피했지만 꽤 험악한 고객님이신 핀 팽 품은, 이런, 도륙하고 싶었더라도 못했겠는걸. 토르의 공격에만 울부짖는 꼴을 보아하니 그에게 타격을 가할 수 있는 것은 묠니르 뿐인 것 같았다.

행크는 몸을 키워 낸 다음 몇 번 공격을 먹이려 시도했지만 영 효과가 없었다. 핀 팽 품이 그를 향해 소리를 질렀다.

“좋아,” 행크가 비꼬았다. “별로 재미있진 않은데, 하루 종일 하고 싶지도 않아. 좋은 생각 있는 사람?”

스티브는 뒤로 물러나 손을 들었다. 핀 팽 품의 꼬리가 철썩 바닥을 내리쳤다.

“내가 부탁을 하나 해 두었지.” 스티브가 씩 웃었다. “이제서야 준비가 된 것 같군.”

때마침 친숙한 푸른 유니폼을 입은 네 사람이 현장으로 달려 들어왔다.

“늦어서 미안하군, 친구들,” 벤이 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. “러시 아워라서, 이봐, 성냥개비, 불 좀 붙여 봐.”

쟈니가 하늘을 가로질렀고 리드는 수에게 핀 팽 품을 약화시키는 신비한, 뭐라나 하는 약초가 담긴 통을 건넸다. 잠시 후, 드래곤은 뉴아크 한 가운데에서 잠에 빠져들었다.

흠, 팀워크란. 스티브는 만족스럽게 아이언 맨이 리드와 함께 어떻게 드래곤을 몬스터 섬으로 처넣을 수 있을지 토론하는 것을 지켜보았다. 이보다 더 좋을 수가 없군.

적어도ㅡ적어도 잘 끝난 것 같군. 최소한 이 일만큼은 좋은 기억으로 남을 수 있을 것이다.

그리고 그들은 맨션으로 돌아와 사후 브리핑을 하기 위해 자리에 앉았다. 아이언 맨은 항상 그가 앉았던 자리이자 그가 있어야 할 자리인, 스티브의 오른편에 앉았다. 다른 날의 회의와도 같았지만 단지 다른 점이라면 스티브가 방금 기차를 놓쳤다는 점이다. 아이언 맨은 이제 기억을 되찾았고 스티브는 이제 가장 절친한 친구의 비밀을 캐내는 바람에 그를 잃게 되었으며, 아이언 맨은 다시는 그를 신뢰하려 하지 않을 것이다. 부끄러움과 슬픔이 스티브의 속에서 울렁거렸다. 입맛이 썼다.

“당신들은 어떨지 모르겠는데,” 자넷이 의자 등받이에 기대며 입을 열었다, “드래곤과 싸우는 건 나한텐 꽤 체력을 요하는 일이거든. 점심 먹을 사람?”

“나,” 행크가 웃으며 손을 들었다.

“나 역시도,” 토르가 말했다. “핀 팽 품은 진실로 가치 있는 적이오, 파프니르와의 용맹스러웠던 전투를 떠올리게 하는군!”

그래, 토르가 이미 드래곤과 싸워본 적 있다는 데에 놀라면 안 되겠지. 그가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“캡?” 그가 대답하지 않자 자넷이 그에게 물었다. “이봐, 이런 전투 후에 당신이 눈에 보이는 건 닥치는 대로 먹어치운단걸 알고 있다구.”

“사실,” 스티브가 입을 열었다. “그렇게 배고프지는 않네. 나는 빼놓고 식사하도록 해.”

자넷이 걱정스럽게 미간을 찡그렸다. 그녀는 아이언 맨을 곁눈질하더니, 눈을 반짝였다. “좋아, 그럼 돌아온 쉘 헤드를 위한 귀환 식사 자리라고 하자. 스무디 정도는 괜찮지? 빨대도 있어.”

“좋지, 하지만 지금은 됐어. 난 좀 이따가 먹을게,” 아이언 맨의 목소리는 스티브처럼 침울했다. “내가 우선 알아야 할 게 몇 가지 있는 것 같아서.”

“좋아,” 자넷이 살짝 당혹스러워하는 목소리로 말했다. “흠, 그럼ㅡ당신 빼고 먹지 뭐,”

나머지 팀이 자리를 떴고, 아이언 맨과 스티브만이 브리핑 룸에 남았다. 마스크 뒤 편 새파란 눈과 스티브의 눈이 맞닿았다. 아주 느릿하게, 아이언 맨이 그의 건틀렛을 벗기 시작한다. 그는 커프 안에 손가락을 넣어 건틀렛을 손에서 벗겨내어 맨 살을 드러내려고 했다.

“아니,” 스티브가 입을 열었다. 속이 뒤틀린다. 아니, 처음으로 되돌아가야 한다. 그는 아이언 맨이 그의 신원을 강제로 공개당하길 원치 않았다. 절대, 다시는. “그럴 필요 없네, 나를 위해서 이렇게까지 할 필요는 없어.”

아이언 맨의 시선은 꿋꿋했다. “당신에게 빚을 졌지,” 그가 부드럽게 말했다. 그는 조용조용히, 낮고 강하게 말했다. “당신에게는 그 누구보다도 빚을 졌지. 당신에게 이보다도 훨씬 많은 빚을 졌네.” 그의 손이 헬멧에 가 닿았다. 달칵, 하는 소리가 나며 잠금쇠가 열린다. “그리고 난 그저 공식적으로 말해 두고 싶어ㅡ”

그의 목소리에선 점점 음성 필터의 기색이 사라진다. 그의 목소리는 더 인간적으로 들렸다. 인공적인 마스크 아래에서 친숙한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 아이언 맨은 헬멧을 비틀어 열곤 맨손으로 그의 앞 테이블에 올려놓았다.

스티브가 고개를 들었다. 토니도 그를 바라보고 있었다. 관자놀이가 이마에 난 상처에서 흘러나온 핏자국으로 짙게 물들고 있었다. 그는 지난 며칠간 혼란스러워 보였고, 외로워 보였지, 하지만 어젯밤 이래로, 그는 매우 _행복해_ 보이기도 했다. 기억을 잃었기 때문에 그가 가지고 있던 짐들을 모두 내려놓을 수 있었던 것처럼. 스티브는 심지어 그동안 그가 슬퍼하는지조차도 알지 못했다. 토니는 그것조차도 그들에게서 숨겨 왔었다.

이제 아무런 비밀도 남아있지 않았다.

토니의 눈은 고통과 후회로 일그러져 있었다 “그저 말하고 싶은 건,” 토니가 말을 이었다, “난 단 한 번도 영웅이 된 것 같지 않았다는 거야.” 그가 작게, 슬프게 미소를 지었다.

“토니,” 스티브는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다.

토니는 웃는 것처럼 들리는 부드러운 신음 소리를 뱉었다. “세상에, 믿을 수가 없군. 2년이야, 2년동안 이 빌어먹을 시크릿 아이덴티티를 지켰는데, 단 5일간의 기억 상실 동안 죄다 털어놓았군.” 그의 얼굴이 슬픔으로 일그러졌다. “젠장, 심지어 내가 당신을 도와 줬어. 이거 영광이군.” 그가 코웃음을 쳤다. “진짜 슈퍼히어로가 친구를 찾기 위해 내게 도움을 요청하다니! 너무 신이 났겠지.” 그가 다시 웃기 시작했다. “난 멍청이야.”

“자네는 멍청이가 아니야.” 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. 대체 토니의 쓰라린 자기 혐오가 어디서 기인한 것인지 스티브로선 알 길이 없었다. “자네는 기억이 없었고, 모를 수밖에 없었지. 그리고 자네는 내내 친절했어. 물론 자네는 돕고 싶어했지. 이건 자네의 잘못이 아니야. 내가 자네에게 부탁했어. 자네는, 음, 제정신이 아니었고, 내가 자네를 이용했네,” 스티브는 얕은 죄책감을 느겼다. “그리고 나ㅡ나는 자네의 사생활을 침해했고, 어벤져스의 헌장을 위반했네, 물론 나도 모르는 사이에 그랬지만, 물론 나는 팀을 그만둘 거고,”

“워, 워, 워!” 토니가 황급히 손을 내저었다. “당신은 아무데도 못 가. 그런 말은 꺼내지도 말게.”

“자네는 내가 알기를 원치 않았잖나. 그리고 난 알아 버렸고.”

토니의 눈동자가 흔들렸다. “스티브, 나ㅡ나는 화난 게 아니야. 그건 고의가 아니었어. 서류 가방을 열자는 건 내 생각이었어, 기억하지?” 그가 몸을 움츠렸다. “오히려 자네가 내게 화를 내야 하지.”

스티브가 눈을 깜빡였다. “대체 왜 내가 자네에게 화를 내겠나?”

“자네는 아이언 맨을 좋아했으니까.” 토니의 목소리가 희미하게 떨렸다. “왜 안 그랬겠어? 나는 그를, 사람들이 좋아할 법한 사람으로 꾸며 놓았으니까. 당신이 좋아할 법한 사람으로. 아이언 맨은 용감하고 강하고 고귀하지. 좋은 팀원이고, 좋은 친구이고, 그리고, 음, 물론 그는 거짓말쟁이이긴 했지만. 얼마나 달콤했겠나, 자네는 믿지 않으려 하겠지만 그는 처음부터 자네를 속였네.” 토니가 낄낄거렸다. “그는 진짜가 아니야. 그는 한번도 진실되었던 적이 없었어. 그 껍질을 뒤집어 쓴 건 나였고, 자네에게 남은 것은ㅡ나밖에 없어. 나는 영웅이 아니야, 그리고 나는ㅡ나는 자네처럼 용감하지도 않고. 나는 희생하기에는 너무 이기적이야. 내가 살아있는 이유는 다른 사람들의 삶과 내 생명을 맞바꾸었던 덕이지, 호 잉센이라는 사람이 있는데,” 그의 손이 가슴께를 가리키며 그의 흉골을 감싼 아머를 움켜쥐었다. “그가 죽었기 때문에 내가 도망칠 수 있었네.”

“아프가니스탄에서?”

토니가 입술을 기묘하게 뒤틀며 고개를 끄덕였다. “그나저나, 이건 파편이 맞아. 좋은 추측이었어. 지뢰가 있었고, 심장에도 파편이 박혀 있네. 그게 체스트플레이트의 목적이고.”

“심장에 박혀 있다고?” 스티브는 당장 뒤돌아 토하고 싶었다. 아이언 맨이, 아무도 모르는 사이 얼마나 죽음에 가까이 있었던지ㅡ

토니가 암울한 미소를 지었다. “그래, 이제 날 팀에서 끌어낼 건가?”

“아니, 물론 아니지.” 스티브가 서늘하게 말했다. 토니가 그를 응시했다. “자네 곁에서 싸우는 것은 큰 영광이네, 토니, 그리고 나는ㅡ나는, 이대로 끝나는 걸 원치 않아. 내가 자네에 대해 말했던 것을 기억하나? 모두 진실이야, 모두 진심이었네. 우리 중 당신이 최고야, 토니.”

토니는 못 들을 걸 들은 것처럼 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “내가 말한 것도 모두 사실이지, 당신도 알다시피, 나는, 어,” 그가 시선을 피했다. “당신을 곤란하게 해서 미안해, 나는ㅡ그러니까 내가 당신과 친하지 않았던 걸 기억하지 못했어.”

스티브가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “물론 자네는 나와 친한 사이였네.”

“아이언 맨이 당신의 친구였지, 그리고 그는 이제 없고.” 토니가 음을하고 거칠게 내뱉었다. “토니 스타크는 당신의 친구가 아냐. 토니 스타크는 당신의 친구가 될 수 없고, 차라리 친구로 두지 않는 편이 나아.”

스티브는 그를 응시했다. 그는 왜 이 남자가 자신이 두 명의 분리된 사람이라고 믿는 사람에 대한 소설을 추천했는지 이해할 것 같다고 생각했다.

“아이언 맨이 토니 스타크이지.” 스티브가 말했다. “자네가 그를... 만들어 냈겠지만, 물론, 하지만 자네는 자네 자신으로부터 그를 만들어 내었어. 그리고 나는 마스크 아래 남자를 만나게 되어 무척이나 영광이네. 자네 그 자체 말이야.”

“아닐 걸,” 토니가 즉답했다. “절대로, 그럴 리가 없네.”

스티브는 웃어 보이려고 노력했다. “아니, 난 확신할 수 있어.”

토니가 고개를 저었다. 그는 입을 꾹 다문 채 스티브를 길게 노려보았다. 그는 무언가 말하고 싶은 것 같았지만 어떻게 말해야 할지 모르는 듯 했다.

“그거 알아?” 토니가 우울하게 중얼거렸다. “자네는 내가 아프가니스탄에서 돌아온 이래로, 처음으로 내 벗은 몸을 본 사람이야.”

스티브가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 토니는 그러니까 그를 칭하는 그 명성은 스티브도 익히 알고 있었건만ㅡ이것도 위장이었군그래. 스티브가 당장이라도 그에게 실망할 거라고 생각하는 것처럼, 거의 겁에 질린 채 그를 뒤돌아보았다. “그러니까 나는 자네가ㅡ”

“알아,” 토니가 코웃음쳤다. “그게 요점이지. 자네가 알아두어야 할 게 바로 그거야. 나는 가슴에 이딴 걸 달고선 아프가니스탄에서 내가 다시는 돌아갈 수 없으리라고 생각하며 몇 달을 보냈지. 불구가 됐을수도 있어. 전기 콘센트에 묶여서, 그 누구와도ㅡ친밀하게 지낼 수 없었네. 다른 사람이 알도록 할 수 없었으니까. 세계는 날 질투하잖아, 왜냐하면 나는 부자고, 잘생겼으니까. 그리고ㅡ흠, 봤으니 알겠군. 내 흉터가 얼마나 깊은지도 봤잖아?”

_자네는 아름다워_, 스티브는 그에게 말하고 싶었다. _내게는 영광일 텐데_. 하지만 토니가 듣고 싶어하는 말이 아닐 것이다.

“약혼을 했던 적이 있어,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “알고 있었나?” 스티브가 고개를 저었다. “조안나라고, 나는 그녀를 사랑했고 결혼하고 싶었어. 하지만 나는 그녀에게 정상적인 삶을 안겨줄 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었지.” 그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “그래서 그녀에게 체스트플레이트에 대해 말했네. 세상에, 살면서 해 본 대화 중 가장 어려웠지.” 그의 미소는 숨이 막힐 정도로 아름다웠다. “그녀는 나를 사랑한다고 말했어. 그걸로 충분했어. 나는 아머를 손보고 있었는데ㅡ아이언 맨이 되려던 건 아니었고, 그 때까지는. 그걸 상업적으로 판매할 생각이었지. 그녀에게 아머에 대해서도 말해주었네. 그녀는 모든 것을 알고 있었어. 나는 그녀와 함께 삶을 꾸려 나가려 했네.” 그의 표정엔 금세 시름이 차올랐다.

스티브는 토니를 붙잡고 모든 것이 괜찮아질 것이라고 이야기하고 싶었다ㅡ하지만 토니는 접촉을 좋아하지 않는다. 그리고 토니가 더 이상 그를 원할 것 같지도 않았고. “무슨 일이 있었던 건가?”

“그날 저녁 테니스 경기가 있었지. 테러리스트가 있었고, 내겐 아머가 있었지만, 나는 그녀에게ㅡ나는 영웅이 아니라고 말했어. 그녀는 내가 금세 익힐 것이라고 일러 주었네. 그래서 나는 아머를 입고 모두를 구했지.” 토니는 웃었다. 짙은 미소 위로 눈이 반짝반짝 빛을 냈다. “그리고 세상에, 스티브, 기분이 아주 _끝내줬지_. 나는 그들을 구했고, 더 이상 망가진 사람이 아니었어. 더 이상 불구처럼 느껴지지 않았네. 내가 다른 사람을 구할 수 있으리라고 생각했어. 마치 내 삶을 가치 있게 할 수 있는 단 한 가지 방법을 찾아낸 것 같았지. 내가 할 수 있는 일을 찾은 거야. 내가 될 수 있는 걸.”

그는 그가 다시 태어난 그 날 자신의 몸을 내려다보았을 때 그가 느꼈던 기분을 기억해 내었다. 이제 무엇이든 할 수 있어, 그렇게 생각했던 것을 기억해 낸다.

“그래,” 스티브가 웃었다. “자네가 무엇을 말하는 지 아주 잘 알고 있지.”

토니가 눈을 감았다. “그리고 그녀는 나를 떠났지. 그 날, 바로 그 날 떠났어. 그녀는 내게 이제 이 일이 필요한 것을 깨달았다고 말했고, 그녀는 이제 삶을 공유할 다른 사람과의 삶을 살아가고 싶다고 했네. 제자리에 있어줄 사람 말이야.” 그의 눈꺼풀이 사뿐하게 들어올려진다. 스티브에게 맞닿은 그의 시선은 연약하게 떨고 있었고 상처로 가득했다.

“자네가, 내가 아이언 맨이라는 사실을 알고 있는 유일한 사람이야. 그리고 그 이유 때문에 내 곁에 남은 유일한 사람이기도 하고.”

신이시여 토니는 그에게 화가 난 것이 아니었다. 그는 두려웠던 거야, 스티브는 이제 알 수 있었다. 토니는 스티브가 떠날까봐 두려워하고 있었다.

“이게 다야,” 토니의 목울대가 울렁인다. “이게 나 자신이고, 내게 남은 모든 게 다 이 꼴이지. 그리고 나는ㅡ내가 아무도 만족시킬 수 없다는 것을 알고 있지만, 어쩔 수 없는 것도 알고.”

그는 눈을 간절하게 뜨고 스티브를 응시했다. 당장이라도 스티브가 도망칠 거라 생각하는 것 같이, 스티브가 당장이라도 그의 말을 철회할 것이라는 듯. 

비록 스티브의 입장에선 토니와 아이언 맨이 같은 사람이라는 사실이 신이시여 감사합니다, 복잡하게 고를 필요는 없겠군요, 세계 최고로 좋은 일인걸요ㅡ스티브가 아니라면 그 누가 어떻게 그런 비슷한 기분을 이해할 수 있겠는가?

“토니,” 스티브가 부드럽게 미소지었다. “나는ㅡ나는 자네가 아이언 맨이라서 너무 기뻐.”

토니는 말을 잃고 그를 바라보았다.

“플러스 요인이지,” 스티브가 덧붙인 말에 토니의 눈이 휘둥그렇게 커졌다. “매력이자, 음... 유혹적이네.” 그는 살풋 눈꺼풀을 내리깔며 심호흡을 하고, 완전히 진실만을 말할 준비를 했다. “솔직히 말하자면 그래서 더 끌리는군.” 토니는 깨어나고 싶지 않은 꿈을 꾸는 것마냥 그를 멍하니 응시한다. “세상에, 토니, 내가 자네를 얼마나 오랫동안ㅡ아니, 자네와, 둘 다를ㅡ”

토니의 입술이 달싹거렸다.

“궁금한 게 있는데,” 스티브가 덧붙였다. “저녁 식사 제안은 아직도 유효한가?”

토니는 말 하는 법을 잊은 사람처럼 멍청하게 제자리에 굳었다. 입술이 그렇지, 라고 말하는 듯 벙긋거리는 것 같았지만, 글쎄ㅡ

한 가지 더 알고 싶은 것이 생각났다. 그 질문은 조금 사적이긴 했으나 지금으로썬 스티브가 물어봐도 괜찮을 것 같았다. “먼저 뭘 좀 물어봐도 되나?”

“난, 어,” 토니가 느릿하게 입을 열었다. 그의 얼굴이 환희로 반짝거린다. 기쁨과 희망이 넘쳐 흐르는 그의 얼굴을 스티브는 감히 다치게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 이미 스티브가 평생 모를, 너무 많은 고통을 겪었다. “어, 어. 당연하지, 당연히, 세상에, 신이시여, 당연하지! 무엇이 궁금한가? 뭐든 물어봐도 좋아.”

“만지는 것을 싫어하는 것 말인데,” 스티브가 물었다. “그건ㅡ개인적인 선호인가, 아니면 음, 의학적 소견ㅡ? 내 말은, 어, 내가 자네를, 물론,” 그가 토니가 말을 꺼내기 전에 재빨리 덧붙였다. “자네를 불편하게 하고 싶지는 않아서ㅡ”

토니가 거세게 고개를 흔들었다. “전혀, 상관없네. 나를 만지게 되면 체스트플레이트를 눈치챌까 봐 거절했던 거야, 그래서 나는ㅡ아무도 나를 만지게 할 수 없었지만, 오, 젠장, 엄청 그리웠어. 그러니까 인간적 접촉 말이야.” 그의 눈에선 희망의 빛이 반짝거렸다. “그리고 만약ㅡ그러니까 자네가 나를 만지고 싶다면, 아니 물론 부담스럽다면ㅡ”

“전혀 그렇지 않아,” 스티브는 저 자신도 모르는 사이에 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 있었다. 토니도 자리에서 일어섰다.

그가 손을 뻗어 토니의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 머리칼을 따라 쓸어내리자 토니는 몇 년 간이나 굶주려 왔던 환희에 대한 기쁨으로 그르렁거렸다ㅡ

토니의 입술이 그의 따뜻하고 달콤한, 그리고 하느님맙소사 익숙한ㅡ토니는 이미 알고 있었다, 그를 너무도 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 아이언 맨과 키스를 하고 있었고, 토니와 키스를 하고 있었으며 절대로 멈추고 싶지 않았다.

토니는 뒤로 물러서며 그를 보고 햇살처럼 웃어 보였다. 새로운 해가 뜨고, 새로운 새벽 하늘이 돋는다. “좋아, 쉘 헤드,” 스티브가 혀끝에서 맴도는 그의 별명을 음미하며 전율하는 토니의 몸을 쓰다듬었다. “이제 어떻게 할 건가?” 그가 토니의 목에 팔을 감았다.

“이제 자네 방으로 데려가 주어야지, 윙 헤드.” 토니가 새침하게 반박했다. 세상에, 아이언 맨이 그에게 방으로 데려가 달라고 말하고 있었다. 스티브가 평생토록 원했던 모든 것이 실제로 일어나고 있었다.

“내 방 말인가?”

“흠, 내 나머지 란제리 콜렉션을 보여 주고 싶은데,” 토니가 입을 비죽이며 웃었다. “하지만 내 방에는 문이 없어서 말이야,”

정말로? 스티브는 생각에 빠져 있느라 뒤늦게 문장의 앞 부분을 기억해 내었고, 그때서야 퍼뜩 토니의 속옷 서랍에 있던 후끈한 내용물들을 떠올렸다. “자네의 일반 속옷은 어디 있던가?”

토니가 짙게 드리운 속눈썹을 깜빡였다. “왜 내가 다른 속옷이 있을 거라고 생각하는지 모르겠군,”

스티브는 깔깔 웃으며 그에게 다시 키스했다. 끝내주는 밤이 되겠군.

* * *

둘은 스티브의 침대에 누워 십 대 청소년들처럼 빈둥거리며 밤을 보냈다. 토니는 정말로 손바닥만한 속옷을 입고 있었고, 덕택에 스티브는 그의 유니폼 위 쪽 절반을 날려먹었다. 그렇다고 정말 그렇게까지 뜨거운 밤을 보냈던 것은 아니었다. 단지 토니가 몇 년 간 쌓아 온 실질적인 피부 접촉에의 갈증을 해소하기 위한 것 뿐ㅡ아머는 불편했으므로ㅡ그리고 토니는 로맨티스트였다. 토니는 달콤할 정도로 다정했고ㅡ어떻게 다른 말로 표현해야 할지 모르겠군ㅡ겁도 많았으며, 스티브는 기꺼이 토니가 원하는 속도에 맞춰 줄 의향이 있었다. 토니는 스티브가 세럼의 부작용 때문에 항상 후끈후끈하게 달아올라 있다는 사실에 완전히 매료되었다. 스티브는 그저 토니를, 그의 체스트플레이트를 비롯한 모든 것을 단단하게 끌어안으며 손으로 그를 토닥이고 그가 얼마나 아름다운지 밤새도록 속삭이며 숨이 막힐 정도로 길게 키스를 해 줄 뿐이었다. 토니는 이번 주에 일어났던 모든 나쁜 일들은 모두 잊은 것처럼 평생 스티브와 함께 있고 싶어하는 것처럼 그를 뜨겁게 바라보았다.

물론, 스티브가 중얼거렸다. 완전히 찬성이지.

어쩔 수 없이 시간이 지날수록 그들은 배가 고프다는 사실을 인정해야만 했다. 아까의 전투는 정말 힘들었다고. 스티브는 그의 셔츠를 찾아 입고 토니는 다시 제 아머를 착용했다.

그리고 아래층엔, 나머지 팀원들이 여전히 부엌에 있었다.

“이봐, 아이언 맨!” 행크가 소다 캔을 들어 경례하는 포즈를 취했다. “좀 어때?”

“아주 좋아,” 토니가 마스크 뒤로 스티브를 흘끔거렸다. 스티브는 토니가 무엇을 생각하는 지 알 것 같아서 얼굴이 화끈해졌다. “돌아와서 기쁘군, 그리고 그동안 사라졌던 것에 대해 사과를 하고 싶어.”

“아ㅡ괜찮아, 괜찮아.” 자넷이 그에게 미소를 건넸다. “시크릿 아이덴티티를 유지하는 데에는 꽤 대가가 따르잖아?”

아이언 맨이 늘상 하던 말이었다. 스티브는 알고 있었지만, 흠, 실상 진실을 알게 된 지금은ㅡ그는 대체 토니가 어떻게 이렇게 오랫동안이나 숨겨온 것인지 믿을 수 없었다.

“흠, 그거 말인데,” 토니가 마스크 뒤에서 눈을 꾹 감았다. “당신들에게 설명을 해주어 하겠네. 내가 어디 있었는지에 대해 말이야.”

토니가 손가락을 들어 페이스플레이트의 경첩 부분을 눌러 열었다. 스티브는 놀라서 그를 바라보았다.

“그럴 필요까진 없네,” 스티브가 속삭였다.

토니가 그를 바라보았다. “하지만 그래야 해,” 필터가 꺼졌다. 마스크 뒤편에서 흘러나오는 목소리는 토니의 진짜 목소리였다. “확실히 그래야만 하지.”

그가 페이스플레이트를 뒤로 젖히고, 조금은 초조해 보이는 미소로 굳어있는 팀원들을 향해 활짝 웃었다.

“맹세코 그러려던 건 아니었어.” 토니가 눈치를 보았다. “솔직히 말하자면 당신네들 모두 90퍼센트쯤은 짐작했을 것 같은데, 안 그래?”

자넷이 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. “세상에, 토니,” 그녀는 성큼성큼 테이블 너머로 걸어와 그에게로 가까이 다가와서ㅡ

토니는 그녀가 그를 때릴 거라고 생각하는 듯 몸을 움칠거렸다, 맙소사, 아니, 토니,

자넷은 그를 꽉 껴안고 분명히 기쁨의 환호성처럼 들리는 비명을 내질렀다. “세상에! 최고의 소식이잖아!”

“어,” 토니가 입을 열었다. “내가, 너한테, 뭐라고?”

자넷이 몸을 굽혀 그의 뺨에 입을 맞추었다. “어쩜,” 그녀가 그에게 씩 웃었다. “세상에, 다음에 우리 둘 다 참석하는 모금 행사에서 깡통 머리 당신이랑 같이 쇼핑하러 가려고 했는데. 내가 맨즈웨어 라인을 런칭하면 모델로 서 줄 거지? 세상에, 원한다면 팀도 당신 위주로 꾸릴게!” 그녀가 환하게 웃었다.

“어,” 토니는 여전히 상황을 이해하지 못하고 멍하니 중얼거렸다. “어, 좋아, 근데ㅡ근데, 당신 화 안 났어?”

“화가 나긴!” 자넷이 뒤로 물러서며 외쳤다 “내가 가장 좋아하는 사람이 내가 가장 좋아하는 사람이었다니!” 그가 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “당신 스티브도 좀 안아줘야 할 걸, 꽤 힘든 한 주를 보냈거든.”

자넷이 그를 꼭 끌어안았다. 데이트 신청 해, 그녀가 입모양으로 속삭였다. 스티브가 낄낄거렸다.

이미 했지, 스티브가 속삭여서 대답했다. 예스, 라던데.

자넷이 환하게 웃었다.

스티브가 고개를 들고 행크와 토르에 둘러싸인 토니를 쳐다보았다. 행크는 토니에게 악수를 청했고 토르는 그의 어깨를 탁탁 치고 있었다. 토니는 고개를 돌려 스티브의 눈을 마주보았다.

“팀에 온 걸 환영하네, 토니,” 스티브가 말했다.

토니가 그를 향해 웃었다. 그의 눈은 행복감으로 반짝반짝 빛이 났다. “영광이야,” 그가 대답한다. 이제 비밀도 없고, 더 이상 거짓도 없다. “자네가 허락하는 한 오랫동안 머물고 싶네.”

“평생은 어떤가?” 평생, 이라는 단어는 꽤 멋지고 합리적인 정도 아닌가?

토니는 깔깔 웃으며 손을 내밀었다. “좋아,”

“그거 잘 됐네.”

**Author's Note:**

> 포스타입 https://analytical-chem.postype.com/post/5222334  
https://analytical-chem.postype.com/post/5339449  
에서도 보실 수 있습니다. 한국분이시라면 포스타입이나 트위터 계정 쪽으로 문의주시는 편이 빠릅니다. 감사합니다 :)


End file.
